


Fun between the Murder

by YouFrightenedMeDoItAgain



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 75,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFrightenedMeDoItAgain/pseuds/YouFrightenedMeDoItAgain
Summary: Welcome to my ongoing apex nsfw fanficWe have Caustic - Revenant - Mirage  x Reader (fluff and nsfw, also violence)Enjoy all our special guests as well :  Loba, Wattson, Horizon and Pathfinder. Please look at the overview :DYour attraction to danger and pain gets you entangled with some of the Apex Legends around.You're a neuroscientist named Daphne Pavot, who has broken quite some laws and bones to get yourself a top-tier job at the Syndicate in proximity to the Apex Games.Of course you know all about the Legends, including your new co-worker Dr. Alexander Maxwell Nox  /  Caustic.  Gas Daddy who isnt going to waste the chance to enjoy himself with a new test subject in his reach. You get some naughty flirtly fun with Caustic, Revenant and Mirage. Maybe others too? Lets see :D
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Character(s), Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Female Character(s), Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Caustic | Alexander Nox/You, Loba Andrade & Reader, Mirage - Relationship, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/You, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Original Female Character(s), Revenant (Apex Legends)/You
Comments: 148
Kudos: 75





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there isnt enough fanfiction for apex so i wanted to do my part :D  
> Its my first ever work / fanfiction but im looking forward to your input, including ideas, on this weird creation of mine. Pls do comment if you have any requests or ideas :D
> 
> Overview of the chapters so far:  
> 1\. First Impressions (revenantxreader violence)  
> 2\. Being Gas-Trapped (causticxreader nsfw)  
> 3\. Midnight talk with revenant (revenantxreader encounter)  
> 4\. Gas-Trapped,Again (causticxreader nsfw)  
> 5\. Meeting mirage (miragexreader fluff)  
> 6\. Wait, is Caustic being nice? ( causticxreader nsfw)  
> 7\. Asking kindly (Revenantxreader fluff and violence)  
> 8\. At Mirage's bar ( Miragexreader fluff)  
> 9\. The Monster in my bed (Revenantxreader nsfw)  
> 10\. Getting wet with Mirage (Miragexreader nsfw)  
> 11\. VIP for a day (Revenantxreader fluff, kinda)  
> 12\. Joining the Experiment (just some casual violence in the arena)  
> 13\. Chased by a wolf (fluff and violence)  
> 14\. Nest of deceive (violence and some revenantxreader fluff)  
> 15\. Unexpected guest (Causticxreader nsfw)  
> 16\. A completely normal date with Mirage (Miragexreader cute fluff)  
> 17\. Revenant teaching you things (Revenantxreader nsfw)  
> 18\. Enjoying the Sunday (miragexreader nsfw)  
> 19\. Teaching you manners (causticxreader fluff/nsfw)  
> 20\. Team Science fuckery (WattsonxHorizonxPathfinderxreader nsfw)  
> 21\. Training grounds with Mirage - part 1 (Miragexreader fluff)  
> 22\. Training grounds wiht Mirage - part 2 (nsfw Miragexreader, foursome with decoys )  
> 23\. A good morning (fluff with rev and mirage )  
> 24\. First interrogations - part 1 (fighting in the arena, story stuff + caustic fluff)  
> 25\. First interrogations - part 2 (Causticxreader nsfw)  
> 26\. Short lived Party (Mirage x reader, Revenant x reader, Loba x reader fluffff)  
> 27\. Helping out (Revenant x reader nsfw)  
> 28\. That other time at the bar ( Mirage x reader nsfw fluff )  
> 29\. When the night is long 1 ( violence x reader and story stuff )  
> 30\. When the night is long part 2.1 (causticxreader "fluff" morgue stuff)  
> 31\. When the night is long part 2.2 (causticxreader nsfw)  
> 32\. Return of the past ( revenant x reader fluff kind of ...and violence)  
> 33\. Bitter aftertaste (story time revenantxreader angst & fluff kind of )   
> 34\. coming up

##  First Impression 

You knew the new workspace would be something different, but your first day was everything but reassuring. You were aware the legends could be a handful and you intended to keep your distance, but you didn't expect to be greeted by a tall murderous robot upon your arrival. It was obvious that he had no real intentions of showing you around. "Here is your room skinsuit" he said before disappearing into the shadows of the hallway. " Well he seemed nice" you said to yourself.

You threw your luggage into the corner of your apartment and decided that the best way to deal with discomfort was to simply engulf yourself in your work as you` d always do.  
With a map of the station in hand you wandered towards the laboratory that was assigned to you. You could barely withhold a loud gasp upon opening the sliding door. Half the laboratory was clearly belonging to Caustic, who was just mixing some chemicals at his workbench.  
"So much to keeping my distance" you thought, whilst checking the room-number again just in case. Without doubt this was your new workstation, with your equipment already placed at the inner corner of the room. The walls were painted in shades of gray and there were no windows for safety reasons, so the only colours inside this spacious room were the chemicals upon Caustic`s desk. You were aware that this was by far not the best job, but you wanted to make the best out of it. After all it was hard to survive around here, and you fought hard to get this far.

Caustic didn`t seem interested in a proper greeting, since he barely looked at you as you slid into your lab coat. You decided to put on a kind face and introduce yourself anyways.  
" Im Dr. Pavot. Nice to meet you co-worker!" you smiled at him. " I know who you are." He replied, continuing unbothered. "Prove yourself worthy of my time... until then know your place." He added in a raw and absent voice, while scribbling more formulas into his notepad.  
" So that`s how its gonna be Dr. Nox?" you replied with a smirk on your face. " I too know just who you are..." you thought to yourself as you wandered back to your desk. You noticed that he questioningly raised an eyebrow at you, but you decided to ignore him completely. You would be focusing on your work and starting so by checking your equipment.

After a pretty long first day you wandered towards your apartment. The sound of metal steps echoed through the hallways, yellow eyes piercing through the darkness. It was Revenant of course, approaching you with a quick pasted step. "Get out of my way skin suit" he growled at you. Perhaps it was the surprise, or your crazy attraction towards the dangerous, but you ignored his demand and blocked his way purposefully instead.  
"Tell me, do you have a wish for death?" he said. Even in your casual high-heels you were no taller than 1.70m, so the simulacrum with his 2m height had to bent down to glare directly at you. His bare presence sent shivers down your spine but you had no intentions of getting out of his way. " Well... Not exactly." You added, trying to suppress a giggle. Without hesitation the simulacrum grabbed you by your throat and pushed you against the wall. Your body pressed against the cold metal of the hallway walls, your feet far above the ground, your vision turning black from the lack of oxygen. You grabbed his arm as strongly as you could, but you stood no chance against a murder machine like him. You struggled, but his grip was firm and your body fell number and number.  
Then suddenly, he let out a groan as the two of you collapsed onto the floor. His grip around your neck weakened as Revenants body collapsed into the pieces of metal he was. You were kneeling next to him, gasping for air and painfully stroking your neck. His eyes were still glaring at you, but his body was immobile. He appeared in pain, as much as a robotic sound could communicate agony anyways. "What... What did you do to me?" he snarled at you. "Oh this? Just a little precaution." you replied. You tried to get up, but your vision was still a bit foggy and your legs were still pretty much senseless. Eventually, you managed to get back up on your feet. You smiled at revenant, who was obviously struggling to regain his own mobility as well. "We should continue this fun some other time... When your self-control is improved." You could hear him stand up, but you didnt look back, you were headed straight for your quarters. He only grabbed you for a moment, yet his strength was merciless, without a doubt it would leave a mark. "Oh my Daphe, why you go and mix business and pleasure on your first day. This is how i ended up in this mess in the first place." you thought to yourself as you stroked your neck gently again.  
  
The next weeks were quiet and un-eventful. You and Caustic completely avoided conversing with each other, and eventually it seemed that the shadow that has been following you around found a new target as well. However, things wouldn't stay boring at a place like this for long.  
  



	2. Being Gas-Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up in a unfurtunate situation being caustic´s test-subject.  
> Just a little reminder where your place is.

You gotten pretty used to your new life and how things were around here. The Legends barely ever wandered into your district, Caustic being the exception of course. And he would disappear for a day or longer to attend to the games as well.

Today was an exceptionally annoying day though. It seemed as if absolutely everything that could go wrong, would go wrong. Your experiments were failing, you had to restart tedious processes again and again. And everything was made only worse by the humid heat inside the lab.  
While it was still spring outside, the climate inside the lab was unbearable. If only a certain someone wouldn`t have accidentally poisoned a whole lobby full of people through the AC, then the filters wouldn't have to be replaced and the cooling shut off.

You already ditched your lab coat and your tights, you rolled up your sleeves and skirt and undid a button or two of your blouse, yet you were still feeling like a hot mess. It appeared as if Caustic wasn't having a particularly good day either. He was talking to himself a bit more than usual, and the sound of your footsteps seemed to bother him significantly more.

Still the sound of his heavy steps approaching you came unexpectedly. Despite his mood, you wouldn't expect him to wander to your desk.  
He leaned over you, forcing you to stay seated and look at him. 

"Your appearance today is... distracting." his voice was emitting annoyance. However, his remark was so surprisingly flattering that a smile replaced your other-wise neutral expression.  
" Oh is that so Dr. Caustic?" you replied cheerfully.  
Apparently, this was not the correct response. He slammed his hand against your desk, crushing the skull of the rat-patient you were working on. "Remember this... You are...insignificant to me." he replied in a calm yet intimidating tone. "Is it possible that... your primitive urges disrupt your rational thinking?" you added in a now calm and equally monotone voice.  
"Do not underestimate me Mrs. Pavot. I can control my appetite very well, however, one still must eat." he said and added " Test me. I encourage this." He nearly sounded playful.

He was leaning over you, with his hand still burying the poor rat´s head, starring at you with his green eyes that appeared to luminescent in the dim light. It felt like the starring contest took forever, but eventually he leaned back with a pleased look upon his face. He unpicked the skull and brain pieces off his glove while mumbling " Fascinating. " upon returning back to his own station.  
Your body was stiff, nearly paralyzed, from the fear. You hopefully hid this underneath a calm posture. Your breathing was shallow and it felt like you were shivering throughout your body, despite your face painted red from the heat. The adrenaline flooding your body made you calm at first, now as your senses were returning, the excitement did as well. Although you didn't seek death, you were living for the rush, this rush, the feeling of helplessness. You sighted as you view the mess in front of you. "Better you than me dear." you said to the rat as you disposed of it.

Surprisingly, the cooling was quickly turned on the following day. Nearly, as if someone had intimidated the people in charge. You were glad. There was more work to get to and the heat was a distraction. Luckily, your experiments were more fruitful the coming weeks and you could argue for more funding for your trials. Working under the syndicate had its perks, one of them their generosity when it came to research.  
You were given a chamber with all the equipment required for your future trials. Another perk was the high number of "volunteers" participating eagerly in these. No questions asked right? 

They were probably happy they were your test subjects instead of caustic´s anyways. You were checking out the chamber, adjusting the cameras, checking the lights, and so on. Dealing with people was never really your thing, and you d much rather dissect their brains than having to deal with them in a social manner; but testing your behavior-prediction and brain-control devices on rodentia and pans had its limitations. 

You were just finishing up and reaching for the door when you heard a gas trap expand behind the door. You instinctively took a step back, this didn't sound good at all. The door was opaque like the rest of the chamber, but the tall wide-framed shadow behind the glass was doubtlessly caustic.  
" Worry not Mrs. Pavot. If you follow my instructions, you will come out of this alive. My thesis: the willing will survive." you heard him say behind the door.  
"What is the meaning of this? This is absurd." you yelled from a safe distance to the door. But his shadow already disappeared. 

" It's simple really. Just do as i say. Even someone of your intellect can follow these simple rules." his voice rang out through the speakers, indicating that he had taken a seat at the control table now. You moved in front of the glass front where he must have been seated. You could not see a single thing, not even a silhouette, yet you tried your best to estimate his position behind the mirror.  
"So what are your orders then?" you shrugged your shoulders questioningly.  
"Take off your blouse" he commanded.  
"What for?" you said, crossing your arms in disbelief. An uncomfortable silence followed. Knowing that he was as stubborn as they come and there was no way out of this, you then took your blouse off and placed it carefully on the examination chair next to you. 

" Let's move on. Take off your skirt." he demanded again. Just wanting to get out of the room you did as he said, and placed your pencil-skirt next to your blouse. "Very well. Now then. Remove your undergarment." Removing any further clothing made you awfully uncomfortable and you hesitated. You couldn't even see him, or what he was doing. 

"He might as well try to blackmail me." you thought while stepping from one foot to the other thinking of a better solution to the futile situation you were in. The chamber was intended to keep whatever, or whomever, inside at all costs. There was only one door, the glass was impenetrable, even the chair was soldered to the floor. You decided to check on the door. Perhaps you could active the trap, making it deflate. 

"Watch for my traps. I'll be watching you." he said indicating that there was more than one trap blocking the door. The risk of the gas filling up the chamber was too high, and dying by Nox gas wasn't precisely the way you wanted to go.  
You wandered back to the glass front, still stubbornly crossing your arms. But you decided to do as he said anyways. It was very unlike you to show your bashful side, yet you couldnt help but avoid looking at your own reflection in the one-way-mirror. Knowing he was on the other side seeing you, but you couldn't see him or what he was doing was putting you through a roller coaster of emotions. 

There you were then, naked, with your underwear on the chair next to you, your arms trying to cover up yourself, and being unusually timid. Showing weakness in an environment like this was dangerous and you made a habit out of masking your shy nature. Everything about this outcome was most unfavorable. " Very well. Let's continue then." he said. "Continue?" you wanted to yell out, wondering what he could possibly want next. 

Finally, he broke the silence. " Turn around now and bend over." he demanded as calm and monotone as he did everything before. "What?" you said, but you understood him clearly. It felt like you were starring at your own reflection for an eternity, hoping he just might change his mind or give up. But he didn't repeat himself nor say anything else. Only the summing of the lights and the rattling of the AC above you, and awkward silence. It felt like the silence was making things only worse.

Eventually, you let out a loud sigh, making sure he knew just how much you absolutely hated doing this. You did as he asked. You bent over holding onto the examination chair, pressing your burning hot face against the cool surface of the padding. But there was only more silence. Your instinct was telling you to get out of there, out of the room, out of this awful confining room, out of this humiliating situation. At the very least you wanted to peak around in hopes to see him, but you knew you would only see your own reflection and seeing the truth of your actions was unbearable. 

" Stay like this. You and I are not equals. Remember this. " he said. He sounded calm but somehow also...breathy. "Just what is he doing?" you thought to yourself. However, the ideas that came to your mind only made you feel more uncomfortable. It felt like the lights were getting hotter and the air heavier.  
You had no real time perception at this point. It might have been minutes or hours that you spent in that position, nonetheless, at some point you got up and turned around. It might have been your imagination, still you felt like you heard a sound just now. In any case, caustic didnt object or give new orders. 

You grabbed your clothing, and as you were getting dressed in a rush, you carefully approached the door. The shadow of the gas trap from before was gone. Possibly there were more, therefore you opened the door slowly and entered the room cautiously with your sleeve covering your face just in case. Even though you knew it would hardly help.  
The lights were shut off. Only the chamber was illuminating the empty lab. You peaked at the control seat. It was empty.

The display, however, was not. " Save data?" the program asked. You looked around the room anxiously, even though there was noone around. Only the rats making a ruckus in the back. "Well... it could be useful..." you thought and saved the file to an external drive that you tucked into your pocket.  
On your way back to your apartment you were shaking your head. As if you'd ever look at that recording or use it for your program. "None of this happened. Ok Daphne? Ok. None of this." you lied to yourself, knowing it would be hard enough going to work the following day.


	3. Midnight talk with Revenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You re having an unexpected guest.  
> Just some casual violence with revenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than initially planned. Hope you like it anyway, let me know what you think :D

As you entered your apartment it was already pretty late. You didn't bother to turn on the lights, you simply wanted to sleep and forget. The champion banners outside the building illuminated your bedroom sufficiently. The memory of undressing was undesirable to you and you got rid of your clothing quickly leaving only the panties on. Even now you felt watched and uncomfortable though.  
You threw yourself onto your bed, with your eyes closed shut and your arms reaching out. A big relaxing stretch and a loud sigh were a momental relief from heavy thoughts circulating in your mind. As you opened your eyes to stare at the high-ceiling above you, a loud shriek escaped your mouth.  
Above your bed, attached to the ceiling as if part of the building, revenant. His red metal was reflecting the outside lights, his eyes were glaring at you.  
  
Before you could even try to get up, he already let himself fall on top of you. His movements always made him look light yes nearly delicate, but his weight was undeniable as his body sank into the mattress. You were actually surprised the bed didn't collapse upon his landing.  
His body was fixating you to the bed, with his arms and legs caging you in.  
He leaned in and declared " That's the sweet aroma of fear." You were too surprised and tired to even pretend being calm in a situation like this. You felt mute, right until he struck his hand into your thigh as if it was a knife, and you let out an agonizing scream.  
" I see. So you do feel pain... I will have a lot of fun with you then. Killing you nice and ....slow." he whispered into your ear as his claws scratched against your exposed torso.   
You struggled but hitting his body was hurting you more than it did him.

  
"I like it when they struggle. " his laugh sounded like thunder. It felt awfully annoying but you didn't wanted this to go on, so you begged him to spare you " Please think this one through. I could make you feel pain..." he interrupted you by squeezing your bleeding thigh until you let out a loud scream. "Go on. Beg for mercy." he laughed again.  
"...But i could also make you feel pleasure." you continued. He was inspecting your face up-close and then replying "What a creative excuse. Now ...why should i believe you?"  
  
"Interested?" you replied in the most calm tone your shaking voice was able to produce.  
He grabbed your face tightly "Look at me. This is the last face you'll ever see."  
Another hard hit to your side, the metal of his hand cutting through your flesh.  
"If you kill me... i will be only another name on your list....Still do you want to continue living wondering what if?" you forced the words out of your mouth.  
  
"Fine. You live. For now." he replied, crawling off the bed letting you roll over. You tried to get up, but even though the wounds weren't fatal, they hurt like heck.  
You forced your body on your feet regardless and grabbed the nearest medkit.  
Luckily, a place like this was full of them.

You were wrapping up your wounds under his careful supervision. You knew it was unnecessary, since they would heal quickly. However, you didn't need someone like him knowing that he could keep hurting you over and over again without killing you. Well, without killing you easily anyways.  
  
As soon as you finished up he pulled you off the bed by your arm. "Hurry up skin suit!" he growled. "Fine fine...". You headed for your cabinets. "We skin suits are fragile you know." you said as you dug out a shimmering blue box with golden ornaments.  
It scanned your face and opened with a beeping sound. Within the box were various electronic chips, barely distinguishable but very familiar to you. You grabbed the third one, the one with the green mark.  
"Give it to me!" revenant demanded as he grabbed your hand. "Careful!" you yelled back at him, worried he might crush the chip together with your hand.  
" You cannot alter yourself. Your body has an automatic blockage. And well ...i cannot remove that. If you even knew what you were doing in the first place....So if you want this installed you have to let me do it. " you explained. He replied by tsking annoyingly.  
  
You stepped on top of your bed, making up for the height difference and requested "Well turn around now." He did so, evidently displeased.  
You reached under his hood and began pulling out some wires. "What do you think you're doing skin suit?" he asked, while grabbing you by the waist. The pressure on the wound made you yelp. His movements were not limited by human standards in any way.  
"Well do you want me to do this or not?" you argued. "Let me go. You're making my hand shake" you continued pushing his arms away in vain.

  
"Look. I can't kill you, even if that's what i'd wanted. Which, by the way, wouldn't be in my interest. If i destroy this body of yours, you 'll just come back haunting me down. And if i mess with your programming ... well then i'll have more than one target on my head. I like being alive you know." Your words apparently served their purpose and he let go of you. You took a deep breath and continued.  
"Be patient. It's my first time. I don't do this every day." you said in a reassuring voice but you were thinking "Oh man i hope this works. It's not like i could ever test it on a simulacrum before. Well not one like this one anyways." to yourself as you finally found the correct slot for the chip. "There." you exclaimed proudly.

Only a second must have passed when he growled at you again "I feel no different. You lied to me!" He turned around rapidly and grabbed your arm. His strength was maddening, his force nearly crushed your bone. Luckily, just as quickly as he grabbed you, he let you go again and took a big step back.  
" Oh is it working? What do you feel? What is it like? Does it feel like human touch?" your curiosity flared up. "You see your body is full of sensors, that is one of the things making you such an efficient ....killer. The calculations are made by your metal body though. I wonder, does it possibly feel like a sixth sense to you? It would be quite energy consuming to transmit all this information all the time. Well, beside`s driving you mad of course." you continued.  
It didn't appear as if revenant paid attention so you paused. He was starring at his hand, then at yours, then he began rubbing his hands against each-other, then against his face.

"Well? What do you feel?" you questioned him. "Nothing." he sounded perplexed.  
"Oh well. Perhaps you cannot feel your own body. Possibly, a safety mechanism for your dysmorphia?" you considered out loud.  
"Do you..." you began asking as you gently reached out to him, stroking his face. Judging by his flinching reaction, he did feel that. "I feel!" he yelled out with a gravelly but joyful voice.  
"So then. Tell me. What does it feel like? Is it like you remember it?" You received no reply. Instead revenant grabbed your hand and squeezed it tight. " Careful now. Dont fry your brain with stimuli." you giggled as he pulled you in for a hug.  
"Well now this is awkward." you thought to yourself, as you were hugging a murdering robot for a solid 30 minutes. "Maybe i let you live. You could be useful to me after all." he finally interrupted the silence. "That would be favourable." you replied.  
"Wait!" you had to call out, grabbing his arm as he tried to leave. "You cannot wander around with this....upgrade installed." you explained. "Why not?" he growled at you. "This was not part of the deal!".  
You took a deep breath. You were tired and it was nearly morning. "What deal ?... Anyways, i don't think you would enjoy getting stabbed, shot and what-not with this thing turned on. And especially, revived. It's being shut off for a reason. Besides..." you took another deep breath " If i keep this turned on, sooner or later it might become suspicious to whomever is supervising your brain. And i am assuming someone is."  
Revenant began to laugh "You think you know suffering skin suit? You know nothing."

You released his arm and let yourself fall onto the bed. " What i know is that you can get me in trouble if anyone finds out. And.... i know there are worse fates to a simulacrum brain than yours." you laid back and stared at the ceiling before continuing. ".Do you want to be in agonizing pain without a way out for all eternity? More pain than you experience now, without the joy of killing, or talking to a skin-suit ever again....If you want to take the risk... then go on... this is how you get mad." you explained as you rolled on your side and stared at him. A red scrap of metal decorating your bedroom, just starring silently at you. You felt awfully tired and your head was heavy. You wished to close your eyes just for a second, but closing your eyes with him around was a stupid idea.  
  
A loud beeping sound made you jump up swiftly. "Oh crap!" you shouted to yourself, realizing you fell asleep. You gasped. He was still standing in the middle of your bedroom, silent and immobile, just starring right at you. "Why am i not dead yet?" you wondered.  
But the thought was interrupted by him approaching you. Embarrassed and scared you hid your body behind the blood covered sheets of your bed. "You worry about showing skin at a moment like this?" he laughed. His laughter always sounded intimidating and arrogant.  
He now walked through your bedroom as if it was the most natural thing to do. He opened the hidden doors within the walls one after another, until he finally found your closet. He picked up the first dress he put eyes on and threw it in your direction. "Im giving you another chance to live. Appreciate my kindness." he said while you were getting dressed.  
You'd much rather took a shower first, but this was your life at the Apex Games appearantly.  
  
To your surprise he afterwards sat on the floor infront of you. "Take it out then" he declared, while exposing his skull to you. " For now." he added. You carefully removed the chip and placed it back in the box, giving him a short hug while doing so. Somehow you pitied him, even though he was a mercenary and a ruthless killer. Noone should have to live like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next chapter: some nsfw / sexual fun with Caustic.


	4. Gas-Trapped, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caustic is teaching his test-subject a valuable lesson, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the inspiration for the pink gas from the fanfic "Not quick enough" by Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu.  
> Big thanks for that pleasant read and of course the idea that i simply had to adapt :D

You grabbed a big cup of coffee on your way to work and a big bottle of water. Need to stay hydrated.  
You barely slept but you felt like you did a good job with the makeup, covering up for that. "Good morning Miss Pavot." you were greeted by caustic at the lab.  
"Since when are we greeting?" you thought, shocked by his kindness. "Morning." you replied baffled.   
Revenant completely made you forget the previous day, but now all these memories flooded your mind. You had to rush to your station, hoping caustic wouldn't notice that you were blushing.  
  
Despite his unusual kindness in the morning, he lucky acted as cold as usual moving on. It helped distract yourself with your work and get mundane tasks occupy your mind. You were struggling with your newest prototype. It was intended for use on humans, but even the tests on chimps were futile. For clear reasons you hesitated to enter the chamber. You avoided doing so as much as you could. Only two days later, on a day where you expected caustic to be gone for the games you decided to enter and check on your prototype.  
You used all kinds of excuses to rationalize to yourself just why you had to prioritize other tasks. Now you had to get to it though. You let the door wide open, just in case. Simply being in the chamber made you uncomfortable. It was a sterile environment with only the examination chair and bright lights. Your prototype was still a clumsy looking helmet attached to the ceiling through cords, and all cameras were now adjusted to be primarily directed at the seat.   
  
Before you could make out the steps from outside, you already noticed the change in air circulation. Someone turned off the AC connection to the chamber. Who? Well you had a hunch. You rushed towards the door and sure enough there was Caustic blocking your way.  
  
He didn't give you an opening, nor leave a comment, he simply threw a gas capsule into the chamber as he pushed you in. He closed the door shut and you could hear him say "Breathe it in." Of course it was pointless to hold your breath or even cover your mouth. Even a normal gas mask would be ineffective against his nox gas. Still you had to try.  
  
To your surprise the gas filling up the chamber was pink, not green as it usually was. It was a tasteless gas and it was pretty much odorless as well. Eventually, it settled on the ground and the compound began to lose its stability. You felt absolutely no different than before, and you were glad you were still alive. Well perhaps, you felt a little warm. But with the AC turned off and the anxiety it wasn't all that surprising. It didn't even matter if you were burning hot, you wouldn't give him that satisfaction.  
  
Only when the gas completely evaporated did Caustic open the door. "Tell me. How do you feel? What sensations can you report?" he asked with a notepad in his hand. "I feel fine. Your experiment failed." you exclaimed. "Are you sure? Do you feel hot? Your face is flushed." he corrected you.   
  
You tried to sneak pass him and through the door. But he was standing firm and his body was completely blocking your passage. "Man these apex legends are like damn mountains." you thought to yourself as you tried to move him out of the way.

It was then when the gas began to work, or perhaps, it was just the spark that set it off. You body instantly decided that you were aroused. Not just aroused, craving for sex. All kinds of it and preferably right now. No other thoughts, no other priorities, just sex asap.

Your clit was tingly and you could feel your pulse in your pelvic area. Your ration was clearly saying you should get a good step away from him now. But your body decided otherwise. The sensation was sudden and completely overwhelming. "Fuck fuck fuck." you thought fighting yourself. You pressed your body against his, hard, struggling to get pass him at first, but then just stroking your body against his. "Fascinating." he noted, clearing your mind for just a second.  
  
He pushed you away, it seemed so easy for him to do, you were lightweight to him.  
"Are you sure you feel ...fine was it?" he asked. "Fine." you replied. You wanted to make yourself believe that you sounded reserved and calm, but you could hear your shaky voice and your heavy breathing. He clearly made these observations as well, and noted them down.  
"Fuck fuck this and fuck him. And fuck me. Oh please fuck me." your train of thought was derailing quickly. "What was that?" he asked leaning towards you.  
He was close, so close, too close.  
  
"I didn't just say that out loud did i?" you were wondering. His smirk was hinting that you were. Either way, at this point you didn't even care what he thought of you, your body was aching hard. You were right back at hugging him, well more like humping him now.  
You had to be quite the miserable creature moaning and whining at him like a cat in heat. "My my... Don't tell me, that your primal urges are getting the better of you?" he laughed. "You should learn some self-control. Look at you."  
  
"Who cares! Who cares! God just fuck me already. Isn't this what you wanted?" you were thinking, or maybe you were saying it out loud. Between the whimpering and extensive breathing you murmured out words from time to time. You could no longer distinguish between your thoughts and your words.

He pushed you away again. You collapsed on your knees. Wanting to give off a calmed and collected posture you pressed your hands against your thighs, wanting to keep them to yourself. In reality your chest was lifting up and down from the heavy breaths you took, your mind was wandering and you were moving your hips to hump your own legs. You convinced noone that you were collected.  
  
"Well then." he said and stored the notepad into a pocket of his lab coat.  
You tried to look away, you tried to keep your hands to yourself....Yet now that you laid your eyes on the bulge inside his pants your sanity was gone.  
The most frustrating thing was how helpless you were against his strength. If he wanted he could have easily pushed you away, but he didn't seem to mind as you grabbed onto him, tucking eagerly at his pants.  
Your mind was filled with profanities, angry over him making you feel like this, making you do all this, but even more angry because he let you wait.  
  
You were pressing your face against the leather of his pants and his solid erection. Judging by his expression he was having a blast seeing you in that state of mind. You really didn't care, as long as you could unzip his pants and get a taste of what was inside. His, also leathered, gloves were stroking your head, keeping you where you were. Not, like you wanted to stop what you were doing. On the contrary, you really loved his cock so very much in that moment. The smell, the taste, the size and shape, the feeling of it filling up your mouth. You wanted to taste it more, you wanted to taste his cum, you also wanted him inside of your pussy. You wanted him, whole, right away. Without hesitation you were licking, stroking and sucking him passionately.  
  
As much as you truly enjoyed tasting him, the idea of his thick shaft penetrating you made your insides pulse in excitement. You would have begged for him to fill up your craving pussy but you had your hands and ...well mouth full. Judging by his rigid latch on your head, he wasn't precisely eager to let you stop anyhow.  
  
You immensely enjoyed his occasional under-the-breath moaning, and his heavy breathing. His cock was twitching and you were sure that he must been close. But it was then when he released his grip on your head and pulled back.  
" What a willing subject you are." he said as he stroked your lips. " Your ...enthusiasm will be...noted." he announced as he tucked his still stiff cock back into his pants.  
  
Your panties were a sticky mess, just as your hands. You were still craving, even more so than before. You wanted more, much more, than just your hands. You wanted his width spreading your insides. You were pulling him back to you, quietly asking for more with your eyes. "Marvelous" he declared and simply wandered off.  
  
Frustrated but needy you began to finger yourself right there, at the entrance to the chamber. You could make yourself orgasm at least five times, or maybe more? Well who was counting anyways. And still you were left sore and wanting for more.  
  
At this point the gas likely already lost its effect on you, but the sensation persisted and left you unsatisfied. Eventually, you came to your senses. Enough anyhow to wander to your apartment. No murder robot this time, right? You checked the ceiling, under the bed and even in your closet. You felt childish checking for monsters, well except that you secretly hoped there was a particular one waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay you read all the way.  
> Hope you liked the new chapter, tell me if you want me to continue writing and if you have requests/ideas.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be fluff with Mirage.


	5. Meeting Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with the adorable Mirage.

You woke up feeling even more miserable and exhausted than the previous day. The decision not to go to work was ,therefore, easy to make.  
You spent most of the morning in bed, and the rest of it catching up on some reading. You had so many fascinating papers on your pad that you never had time for before.  
Eventually, you decided that you'd continue your reading on the fresh air. The building was circular with a little park in the middle, and you decided to take your break there. 

"Who might be the champion this time?" you wondered and took a peak outside. Three big shining banners decorated the otherwise blank construct that was your quarters. The arena had to be nearby, at least you heard the drop ships land and takeoff each morning. Not like you ever really watched the games or cared about who won.

You leaned on the railing that was separating the hallway and the windowed surface. You studied the banners. Mirage, Wraith and Loba were in the winning squad today. 

Someone strolled through the hallway. It was Mirage who was talking to...himself apparently. It was unusual for a Legend to come this way, but then again what was Revenant doing stalking here before? 

You ignored him at first and continued to enjoy the view from the window. The garden was too wide for you to make out the people on the other floors opposite of you, but you saw them wander around like ants working in their colony. Some would be scientist, others mercenaries and some just porters. Maybe there was another legend in between them too. 

Mirage passed you by at first, possibly not even seeing you, since he was fidgeting around with his gear. But then he took two big steps backwards and spun around. He leaned against the railing next to you, greeting you with a big smile and a "Well hello there." "Haven't seen you around here before. " he continued. Unlike anyone you met here before, he actually seemed nice. Which nearly made you uncomfortable at first. "My name is Elliott. Also known as Mirage." he introduced himself offering you his hand for a shake.  
  
" My pleasure Elliott. My name is Daphne. Just Daphne." you replied cheerfully.  
"What an ex....exqu...exque...What a lovely name!" he stumbled over his words. It was absolutely adorable and lit up your face with a genuine smile. "Oh thank you Elliott." you thanked him.

He brushed his hair back and asked "Did you see me today ? I was good, sooo good. "  
"Sadly not. I don`t watch the game." you replied. You usually didn't have as much time as today. "Oh man...You should come watch me sometime." he turned towards the glass. "Look!" he exclaimed pointing towards his banner. "I beat up all the other squads. Im champion!".  
His excitement was contagious. "Oh ?! Well-done Elliott!" you congratulated him with a pat on his shoulder. "Right??" he responded nearly bashful but very much proud of himself.  
"Would a pretty lady like you mind joining me and my buddy for a date sometime?" he asked, while awkwardly pointing at thin air next to him. "Oh wait. Yea this...this... thing. Its broken. That' s why i was going to the...." he was explaining pointing at his gear. 

"Got lost boy?" a familiar voice resonated through the hallway. "Oh hei? Hello." Mirage turned around greeting Caustic awkwardly. Caustic approached him. He laid his hand intimidating on Mirage's shoulder and leaned in questioning him further. "What is your business here?"  
" I was just going to the repair station. Gotta fix my gear. Let me tell you, never go using Rampart's tools without asking. Man she can get... angry. Last time when i..."  
" Well you're wrong here." Caustic interrupted the rambling.  
" Oh yea? Yea right." Mirage picked up on the vibe. Intimidated but not discouraged he handed you a business card. "Come by my bar sometime. Or don't, it's fine. "  
" Thank you." you replied as you put his card away.

He back-walked out of the situation, finger-guns pointing at you and exiting with a wink "Call me!"  
The first steps were successful, yes even cool, but then he stumbled over his feet and landed on his behind. "Are you...." you asked worriedly. "I'm fine. I'm fine. All good. I'm good." he quickly replied getting up. He left dusting himself off.  
You made sure to wait until he was out of sight to release a quiet giggle. Everything about him was adorable and most enjoyable. You felt so much better than you did in the morning. 

"Surely, you do not intend to call this..."  
"This pleasant fella you mean?" you completed Caustic's sentence.  
" This is not the adjective that comes to mind." he corrected you. His expression...was it jealousy? Or possibly concern? Whatever it was it only made your mood improve further. 

"Oh my. Are you being jealous?" you asked plainly.  
Arms crossed he replied "Don't embarrass yourself with such claims."  
"Well... One get's hungry and there is nothing wrong with satisfying that appetite. " you explained, feeling in the mood to tease him.  
He simply waved you off before continuing on his path.

So there you were alone again, with a big smile on your lips. "Well this day turned out better than expected." you thought pulling out Mirage's card.

It was really difficult not to laugh out loud upon inspection of said card. It was obviously someone else's business card, with Mirage's contacts printed on the back. Apparently, the phone number was changed recently? At least it was crossed through, with another number handwritten below. "As long as it's readable." you thought and put it back into your pocket.  
" I should call him or check out his bar." you decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shorter but there will be more with Mr. Witt <3  
> Hope you like my work so far. Let me know if you have requests or any ideas :D


	6. Wait, is Caustic being nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caustic is being ora.... i mean passionately kind to you. ( Causticxreader nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is just story related, you can skip to Part 2 for the naughty fun if you want :D

****

###  **Part 1**

After a nice relaxing day, you were motivated and inspired to continue your work. You entered the lab full of confidence to greet Caustic face on and with a smile on your face. However, the lab was empty.

Since your prototype didn`t work you decided to run some tests and to your surprise the prototype itself didn't appear to be the issue. The power supply? You checked carefully, but you weren't precisely good with these kind of things. Neurons and cords were not the same at all.

At least you felt more at ease entering the chamber. In addition to some nice reading, you also spent your day off to order some adjustments to the chamber. First of all, the door was now a sliding door instead of a normal door, and required a code. A trap could no longer block the door. If Caustic wanted you dead, he would have many other opportunities to do so anyways. Secondly, you made sure the AC could only be adjusted from the inside of the chamber. Additionally, you added more security protocols for both the chamber, the prototype and your other devices.

Towards the afternoon you had an eagerly expected guest. She entered the lab being the energized bundle you heard of. Her step was so cheerful it was nearly a hop.  
"Bonjour. Wattson charged up and ready to help." she greeted you.  
"Oh welcome. I'm Dr. Pavot. Thank you very much for your assistance today." you replied as you were quickly getting up from your chair. She clapped her hands in excitement and let out a surprised "Eh?". Her hands release a small spark as they touched, making you withdraw your hand that was reaching out for a handshake.  
"I expected someone older pardon me." she explained herself, with her hand hiding her astonished expression.  
  
"Eh?" now you were surprised. You were used to people questioning your capabilities due to your age before, however, from someone like her you would expect different. You gathered yourself and asked calmly "Why is that?".  
  
"I expected Caustic's girlfriend to be ...older. That's all." she explained and scanned the room curiously. "Never been in here before. Exciting!"  
"Excuse me, his what now?" you asked completely baffled. That remark did catch you by surprise. "Les potins. Just talk" Wattson giggled.  
"What does he say about me?" you expressed curiosity.  
"Mr. Caustic does not talk a lot." she shrugged. "Mentioning his coworker was exceptional. That's all." she paused and then added. "No coworker of his has stayed around this place for longer than two days....I saw ghosts around here you know. They must have scared them." she continued. "Ghosts?" you asked, wondering just how much you could trust her words.  
  
Since, she gave you no response to this you rasped yourself and waved her to follow you. You entered the chamber with her following you in her unbothered cheerful step.  
"You know i designed the ring? Well i ..." she conversed on the way. "Oh yes i know." you interrupted her. You were just too eager to show her the issue.  
  
  
"I don't know what but something is wrong with these. They should be powering this device here and connect to the program at the control table." you explained pointing at the cords hanging from the ceiling and the prototype in your hands. "Let's get to work." she eagerly commented before running her hands over the wirers releasing small sparks.  
  
"T'as vu." she exclaimed after only a short moment of inspection. "There is the problem, someone was .." with a few quick steps she fixed the problem and turned towards you. " Too much voltage, it would be very dangerous for anyone!... But now, it's fixed." she excitedly announced. It made you wonder who would have messed with the cords like this. They worked fine before, you were certain of it. And it didn't seem like a coincidence that they would likely fry the brains of your next volunteer.

"Oh well thank you very much." you thanked Wattson before biting your finger contemplative.  
"Happy to help!" she answered. She wandered the lab curiously, but decided to leave after all, since there was nothing more for her to help with there.  
She was really an energized person now wasn't she, you thought as she waved you goodbye from the hallway.  
  
You decided that you had to check every piece of your equipment, the prototype, the program, the devices, the injections, the syringes, well simply everything. If someone was messing with your work, then you had to mess with their plans first.  
The idea to greet Caustic with a smirk on your face completely left your mind. Once he entered you barely paid him any attention. There was a lot to verify before the trial tomorrow after all.  
You continued to wonder who would interfere with your experiments. Caustic? No he would't know how to make these changes? Would he? Besides what motivation would he have, when he already distracted you all that much, and he was attending the games anyway. It did make you uncomfortable though, to consider he might be the one who disposed of his previous co-workers. You never heard from any of them, so you could assume they didn't leave, or at least not voluntarily.  


****

###  **Part 2**

Caustic's shadow dimmed your table, making you turn on the table light.  
You annoyingly commented "What is it now Mr. Caustic? I'm busy." No reply.  
"Surprising, how much time you have on your hands. Don't you have proper experiments to attend to. Aren't you a man of science?" you continued, annoyed with his games.  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed your chair and spun it around. You crossed your arms displeased with the disturbance, starring at him as grim as you could. "What is it now?" you asked. He wasn't wearing a mask like he always did, and it was hard not to show surprise.  
"She is gone right?" he asked referring to Wattson. It took you a moment to understand who he meant, but then you nodded.  
  
Surprise painted your face as soon as he knelt down before you. What? An apology?  
"Did you expose yourself to some weird gas or something? Do i need to call a medic?" you asked. But no reply.  
  
"What are you....?!" you yelled out even more surprised as he then grabbed your thighs firmly and nearly pulled you off your chair. However, before you could say another word his head was already buried under your skirt making you gasp with a loud "Hei now!"

You were pushing his head away in vain, your face painted red. Instead of releasing you, he grabbed onto your thighs harder and pulled you closer with your legs resting on his shoulders. Kicking him didn't really seem to bother him at all but you tried to wiggle yourself back at your chair anyhow.

"Very funny. You proved your point didn't you... can't resist my urges. Now let me go!" you argued with him, but he didn't move away or speak. His tongue was busy stroking your clit through your panties. It was awfully hard to stay calm and act mad, when this was an exceptionally nice distraction.

Caustic just ripped your panties off, but even with just one arm firmly placed around your waist he was holding you in place sufficiently. Admittedly though, your struggle to escape already turned more into willing hip-lifts towards him. He was determinated, there was no pushing him away, even if you wanted. He was licking and sucking your clit passionately, his tongue penetrating you aggressively. And well damn he knew what he was doing, making you hold on to his head moaning into the sleeve of your other arm. It was unlikely for someone to pass by the lab, and even if they did they wouldn't dare to enter. And at a place like this, they might just assume someone is being tortured. Although, your moans were clearly full of pleasure and lust.  
The chair rolled against the table, with the back of the chair leaned back allowing you to nearly lay in it as you were arching your back in enjoyment.  
He held you by the waist, fixating your wiggling body as he used his fingers and mouth to give you pleasure. Orgasm after orgasm you were becoming increasingly more tender and less timid about the volume of your voice. Hitting all the right places he gave you interchanging vaginal and clitoral orgasms until your legs were shaking just as much as your voice.  
You nearly slid of the chair as your reached the last prodigious orgasm and Caustic released his hold of you." This was... delicious" he remarked as he looked down at the twitching, hot mess that you were. You wanted to say something, but you could only breathe and stare at him as he wiped his beard off and put his mask back on.  
"If you become overwhelmed with your appetite again, i might consider being of assistance if you ask kindly." he laughed.  
  
Caustic wandered back to his desk. Even without looking, you knew he went right back to his research because you heard the familiar chatter of the Erlenmeyer flasks. Going back to a sitting position was both uncomfortable and, in a weird way, satisfying. You fixed up your hair into the ponytail it used to be. You were still pulsating on the inside, wanting to let out a quiet moan from time to time when you adjusted in your seat but your breaths were slowly returning to normal. You too returned to your work. At the very least your worry about the experiment was blown away.  
  
Caustic would surely work late into the night. He was still staring at his notes as you decided you would quit for the day. At the door he made you pause.  
" I guarantee that boy cannot do this to you." he spoke in a confident tone.  
"Good night Mr. Caustic." you replied unmoved.  
  
On your way to your apartment you thought that this just might be a thesis worth testing.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next chapter RevantxReader fluff and violence.


	7. Asking kindly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant "kindly" asks for some more of your love.  
> Revenantxreader fluff + violence.

The trial the next day was... unspectacular. No brains were fried, still the results were sobering. The prototype estimated some behaviours well, but it was yet off and primarily too slow. Testing the behaviour-manipulation option was barely a formality.  
After a stressful and exhausting day, you just wanted to relax and enjoy some cereal. Yes cereal, because no you didn't feel like cooking.  
You placed yourself comfortable on your couch with the bowl in your lap, ready to turn on the TV and relax. 

A loud "Oh ! and half your cereal on your lap. "God!" you exclaimed again, trying to calm your nerves. Your heart was beating rapidly, your arm defensively placed at your chest. A shadow in the corner of your room, nothing but malicious presence with ensnaring golden eyes.  
" God? Sorry to tell you that he doesn't exist." the figure snarled at you, crawling into the light. "Do we have to do this...everytime? I do have a door you know." you complained. 

You wondered what Revenant was up to now. After all, he hasn't showed up in a while.  
He walked from the corner to the couch and leaned over "Just who are you?" he asked.  
You shrugged as this was a deeply philosophical question. In response he threw the table across the room, with the rest of what was your dinner. Apparently, he was in the mood for philosophical questions.

A loud sight of yours was then roughly interrupted by his growling "Another skin suit to deal with?! Do you think this is a game? How can you alter me, when noone else can? Why can't i alter myself.... Why can i even feel with this body, yet i cannot feel without that ...update." he continued. You only heard half of it though, because somewhere in the middle of the monolog he threw you against the cabinet as if you weighted nothing.

"I don't really know. The technology around you is somewhat over my pay-grade. However, i would love to know just about everything about you." you said trying to get up.  
Another growl of his. "Give me the chip. Install it again. Do not toy with me." he demanded.  
Wondering just how hard you hit the cabinet, and how close you got to snapping you spine you stroked your neck. "You know...you could just ask."

His response was a hissing "Please Daphne." that sounded more like a threat than a kind request. But anyway, you didn't really had an reason to deny his request. Even though, you really wished he didn't got so frustrated over the situation.

"Another skin suit?" you wondered if he was referring to Loba. You were curious, even prior to this accident, what leverage she had on him. There'd be no way Loba would cooperate with Revenant after hating him as much as she did. You wanted to know more, however, asking in the heat of the situation felt ....painful. 

Revenant, growing impatient, lifted you on your feet and pressed you against the cabinet bending your arms behind your back. "I cannot kill you. Yet. I can break each and every bone in your body though."  
"Oh my. But it would be hard installing the chip with broken fingers my dear." you replied. You hit the cabinet with your face once more. Revenant's hand still holding the back of your head. "What happened to please?" you asked.  
He gave you just enough space to dig out the box, and you held the chip in your bruised up hands. He knelt down and you installed the chip. He was surprisingly quiet as you did. Maybe you should just let it in and see him suffer in madness until he learns some manners? Perhaps. 

With the chip installed you gave Revenant a strong blow from behind. His metal was hard and it was your hand that ended up in pain. His skull, on the other hand, without a dent.  
"Is this all you got skin bag?" he laughed.

You ignored him and wandered to the table that laid across the room." Some help here?" you asked him, struggling to move the table back to place. With ease he lifted it and placed it in front of the couch. Luckily, the table was more robust than you.

"You know, you should be kinder to people. Well, at least to those who want to help you. "  
"Aaaagh" he replied annoyed. Well, if that sound of his counted as a proper reply.

He grabbed your arms and wrapped them around his body. Every part of your body ached.  
" You really must learn some manners. Did you un-learn them, or did no one in 300 years teach them to you?" you argued as you pulled away and turned around.  
No use against his strength. He just placed your arms right back around him.  
"Remember. I can still hurt you. In fact i could just kill you right now." he growled.

"You know this could be far more enjoyable, for the both of us, if you`d just be polite. For once. Sure you could kill me. But then? Do you really want people to know you can feel? You cannot die, just suffer. Well, who would help you anyways, who would even touch you? "  
Another "aaagh." followed by a, somewhat, sincere "Please."  
"Well done. The robot learns." you laughed and gave him a genuine hug. "Now isnt this more fun?" you continued and stroked his face gently.

He pressed his fingers against your lips. " What a bratty mouth you have. I`ll shut you up good." Before you could resist he already placed you onto his lap. " You`ll be my pleasure toy. I`ll use you until im bored. " he laughed.  
The cold metal was pressing against you, his hand running up and down your body. He grabbed your hair and pulled your head back while undoing your top.  
Once done, with his fingers wrapped around your throat, he began tucking on your breasts gently. It was hard to moan, but the cold touch of his felt very good. He was teasing your nipples and pinching them slightly, before wandering to your lips and inside your mouth. His skeleton-like metal fingers toying with your tongue.  
"So you know how to shut up." he laughed. Grabbing your waist, your hips, your butt and pulling you tighter and tighter to himself. He pressed his face against your neck, before whispering "Mmmh. The taste of fear and desperation." into your ear. 

And he was right. His bare presence sent shivers down your back and his cold and merciless touch, with the ability to kill you in a second, made you terrified. But you loved every bit of that deathly presence. 

Unexpectedly, he moaned out in pain. He held his head and growled at you "What have you done to me now?!" You landed on your back as he pushed you off and got up. A few steps before he knelt down, still holding his head painfully.  
"Maybe it was too much for you? Too much touch. Too much... stimulation." you tried to reassure him. You wanted to get closer, but he slapped your hand out of the way. He is probably be fine, right? I mean... he won`t go on a mad killing spree now, right?

A few hungry hours later you finally placed yourself on the couch with a new cup of cereal in your hands. You proceeded to enjoy your evening. Somewhat and awkwardly though. Sitting in silence next to Revenant, who was holding your hand as you watched TV.  
"Hm, do i have a pet now? Are murder robots acceptable pets in my apartment?" you thought to yourself and laughed leaving Revenant wondering. At least he didn`t turn mad. For now anyways.  
"Don't worry skin suit. I will make you scream and beg for my mercy next time." he said.  
He had to take it slow for now, and he evidently hated every bit of that. " Is that a promise?" you asked with a smile.  
"You must be mad." was his response and it nearly sounded like a compliment coming from him. You shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader, thanks for being here.  
> Hope you like this chapter, let me know if you have requests or ideas for more :D
> 
> Coming up next chapter : Fluff with Mirage  
> Also coming up a new story with Octane X Lifeline. Because they are just adorable.


	8. Mirage's bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirtatous with Mirage at his bar.

It was Friday night and the place was crowded.You felt self-conscious about sitting alone and obviously not being as outgoing as those around you.  
The place was shining, both from the flashing lights and due to the golden decorations. So many golden decorations, for a place otherwise rather plain. You did feel overdressed anyways. The people in the bar were mostly normal people, even boring one might say, but then there were some emitting a fascinating aura of danger. You entertained yourself by observing them, secretly of course. However, you were actually on the lookout for someone special. 

"Welcome new friend. What do you want to drink?" a friendly voice asked.  
"Oh um. Surprise me?" you decided to just go with whatever, since you weren't all that much of a drinker. "Great. I will make my special creation for you friend." the robot said and disappeared behind the counter. It took quite a while before he returned with a big glass containing a peculiar liquid. "Surprise!" he said as he placed it in front of you, adding a little cocktail umbrella on top. "Thank you" you said, while inspecting the colourful drink.  
Well, it was alcoholic for sure, and it didn't smell as bad as it looked at least.  
" I'm sorry you had to wait friend. I tripped on my way here the first two times and spilled your drink on the floor." he explained. You smiled at him unbothered and he rushed to another customer. Funny MRVIN this one. 

"So you decided to come? Great! I mean, I knew you`d come to see me." Mirage greeted you as he sneaked up on you. He sat on the stool next to you. " You came to see me right? Right?" You nodded and smiled at him. You took a sip of Pathfinder`s drink and it wasn't too bad, not good, but at least it didn't taste as bad as it looked. 

"Having a good time? Got a nice drink?" Mirage continued. "Yes thank you." you replied fidgeting with the umbrella of your drink.  
"Oh don't tell me Path got you his weird creation. No, let me get you a real drink." he waved Pathfinder over to you. "Hello friend". Pathfinder greeted Mirage with a high-five.  
"Get this gorgeous lady a Magic Mirage Beach drink" he ordered for you. "Aye Aye. Coming up." Path replied cheerfully and then disappeared to the back again.  
" No worries, drinks on me of course." Mirage added with a smirk.  
You wondered if giving out free drinks was possibly too much his thing, remembering his business card. 

"Also you look magni...magne...magnetic? No that`s not it. You look great that's what i mean." he complimented your looks. You thanked him and continued to play with the straw of your drink nervously. He was really charming, and kind, and that body. Ugh it made you nervous and comfortable at the same time. 

After the high-five his shirt lifted up and allowed for a nice view of his abs. Not like his tight-fitting top was hiding anything before. Arms check, six-pack check... he was just absolutely toned and the view was amazing. "Sorry, did i distract you with these?" he pointed at himself, making you blush.  
"Don't be shy, who can resist this beauty ? I mean look at these." he said and lifted his shirt exposing his whole chest. "Indeed, what a body." you added.  
You were coy and awful at flirting, but the alcohol was kicking in. Besides, Mirage was so easy to talk with. You wished you had his confidence.

Biting on the umbrella-pick you playfully stroked over the skin of his torso. Very much enjoying the feeling of that hard muscle under your fingertips.  
"Ehh heh. Careful! ... I'm ticklish!" he twitched and stepped away laughing. It made you laugh as well. You wanted to tease him more but he pulled his top down already.  
Pathfinder placed a new glass in front of the two of you. "Enjoy friends!" he said and gone he was again.  
"You should show me more of that amazing body of yours." you teased him biting your finger flirtatious. Or trying to look sexy at least.  
"Yea...yea sure!..Wait, you mean like now? Like right now? " he asked somewhat thrown off by your blunt request. You wouldn't mind that at all and you nodded.

"I gotta deal with the bar. We're like really crowded tonight, and we're like really understaffed too. Can't afford to pay anyone but that clumsy MRVNin over there. " he explained while brushing through his hair visibly flustered.  
For a moment you felt like maybe he wasn't interested after all. But you felt courageous and continued with "Well then maybe we should go on that date you promised ?"

"Oh yes yes of course! " Your heart skipped a beat with excitement.  
"Do you have a pen, i`ll give you my number." you asked and so he began searching his pockets eagerly. "Give me a moment." he raised his index finger at you.  
" Path? Path! I need a pen. Path? Man where is this damn robot when you need him. PATH?!" and he ran off looking. A date with a guy like him? How did that happen.

You observed him run through the bar looking at drawers behind the counter, asking people, looking for Pathfinder, then looking for a pen with Pathfinder's help. It was fun observing them being so lost, clumsy yet in a great mood.  
A sip of your new drink. You couldn't get rid of the taste Pathfinder's drink had. That Magic Mirage drink was more pleasant. Another sip.

You nearly choked on that last sip, as a dark figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind you. "We need to talk." was what he whispered in your ear. A familiar voice, that would still make you shudder in fear. "Now!" the voice continued.  
"Can't i have one normal evening ? What is it?" you replied, turning around towards Revenant. "Not here." he pointed towards the door.  
"I'll be out in a minute. " you replied, waving him off.  
A displeasing "Agh." followed by " I'll be waiting in the shadows for you then. Hurry!" and then he was gone. 

After a moment Mirage returned with at least three pens in his hand.  
"Oh good. Good. You're still here. I was worried... you'd left." he placed the pens at the counter. "One of this has to write." he pointed at them.  
"Do you have paper too?" you asked giggling.  
"What?...No. Oh no. " he replied and already began looking around for some.  
"Don't worry about that." you laughed reassuring him. You scribbled your number down on a napkin and handed it to him. "I have to go, but ...make sure to text me" you said winking at him. Oh man, you sure were awkward at flirting. But that was okey, with him that was okey.

Outside you took a deep breath of the fresh cold air. You wrapped your arms around your shoulders. The dress you were wearing was leaving your shoulders and back exposed and the wind was cold, even if you thoughts were keeping you warm. That body, that smile, they were occupying your mind and you were eager to see him again.

"Took you long enough!" Revenant snarled at you. He crawled from the rooftop like a spider.  
" Can you ever like...be normal?" you laughed at him, as he landed behind you quietly as a cat. "Normal? Normal is for skin suits. It doesn't get me kills." he replied.  
"Well...what is it then? Do you want some more pats?" you teased him.  
" You have assassins on you." he said calmly. It took your breath away and you only mumbled out an "Excuse me ?"  
"Well. You had them on your back. I disposed of them." he laughed out proudly. " Someone sent assassins after me? Who?" You asked, but you weren't really expecting an answer. You were already going through the list of people who might have a reason to see you dead, and it wasn't particularly short.  
" Right until their last breath they begged for mercy. But they wouldn't say." He sounded like he enjoyed every bit of that.

They didn't speak when someone like him was interrogating them? They either must have known their fate otherwise was worse than anything he could do to them, which was a lot of painful stuff. Or they simply didn't know. Either of these options only meant that you were in serious trouble.  
" Being such a spoiled child got you in trouble huh?" he laughed. But you didn't feel like joining in, this was serious. " Don't you worry missy. I'll make sure to kill you myself." he promised whispering into your ear. Then he tucked away a loose strand of hair behind your ear, as if what he said was a compliment. "Well...It's good to have friends, especially, when you have so many enemies." you thought. 

"Thank you for telling me and for ...ugh you know ...disposing of them." you said as you ordered yourself a cab. You could have walked, but it was rather far and you suddenly didn't feel all that safe anymore.  
"I don't think a thank you will do." he laughed. "Shouldn't you show your gratitude properly?" his voice sounded both cheerful and intimidating. " How much do you value your life?" he whispered into your ear. His voice always sounded like thunder.

"Hm yes. Sure. What do you want?" You were doubtlessly tipsy at this point, and you didnt feel like arguing right now. " You know what." he hissed quietly.  
Your cab arrived and you entered. " Well, are you coming then?" you asked Revenant who was inspecting the cab driver thoughtfully. "No. I'll walk." he replied. "Ok then." you said as you closed the door and ordered the driver to your apartment. The driver sighed relieved.  
"I really hope he uses the door this time." you thought at first, but your thoughts quickly wandered back to Mirage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up is more RevenantxReader nsfw


	9. The monster in my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant x Reader nsfw  
> Revenant wants to claim what is his.
> 
> Warning for violence (what else do you expect at this point though? XD)

You entered your apartment cautiously. Revenant could still be hiding in the shadows. A peek behind the door, a careful inspection of the corners, a look up - in case he was clinging onto the ceiling again. Nope. He wasn't around. Well he had to walk after all.  
The chip was hidden in a new location, you went and got it. You weren't in the mood for an impatient Revenant to be throwing you around today.  
It was cold, even in your apartment. The mild weather unexpected turned cold lately.  
You went into your bedroom to get a sweater. A quick stop in front of the mirror. You looked magnificent indeed. The dress was wrapping around your curves, exposing your back and shoulders, and the padding on the front was a comfortable plus. It cost you a fortune but it was worth it. You wondered if Revenant cared about things like these, if he would compliment you too? You walked towards your bed to grab your sweater.

"Eeeek" you screamed. Something grabbed your legs and you stumbled back falling on your ass. "Boo!" and a laughter from under your bed."You...You!"  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of the monster under your bed?" Revenant laughed as he crawled out. "Why do you have to do this every time?" you asked getting up, rubbing your bum.  
"For the same reason i do anything else. Because it's fun." he laughed. He stepped closer and grabbed you by the waist. "And it is a lot of fun to scare you."  
He lifted you and you installed the chip. It was a quick and easy thing to do, now that you got the hang of it. "Here... Thank you." you said and took a seat on your bed getting rid off your pumps. You reached for the sweater on the other side of the bed, but Revenant pulled you back by your feet. " I do have a surprise for you today." he said.  
And surprised you he did. He ditched the loincloth he was wearing, that in itself was boring. However, a new addition - a penis shaped appendage, was decorating his body. The view was surprising and you let out a gasp. Somehow, as amusing as the view was, it only made him appear scarier somehow. It had to be a man who designed him then? Or did he demand an alteration like this? You felt uncomfortable and you tried to mask this with humour.

"How long did you have to play with yourself, to discover that feature huh?"  
" No worries Missy. I know just how to use this." he chuckled.  
"Oh i see. Just a sex toy with unnecessary murder features then are you?" you teased him in response. Maybe you went a little too far there.  
He lifted you off the bed and pressed you against the wall, his hand wrapped around your face. Between the metal of his fingers you could barely see his face, if one wanted to call that a face  
"Oh? Pretty sure you re the sex toy here skin suit." he laughed.  
The pressure on your skull was intense and painful. A drop of blood slid down your cheek.

Revenant leaned in and stroked it off your face, slowly and whilst creating a bellowing sound that gave you goosebumps. His other hand wandered over your body, his fingers ripping through the fabric of your dress. Further and further his fingers scratched over you.  
Over the petite skin of your neck, down your chest, over your breasts, stroking over your ribs, over your stomach... His fingers moved gently but they still dug into your skin leaving scratchmarks.  
Further they wandered, while he continued to snarl into your ear. Peaking through his fingers, standing on your tip-toes - barely touching the ground, you saw his eyes fixating you. Fear and arousal made your body shake in excitement.

"I want this. This is mine." he growled as his fingers slid between your legs, stroking your pussy over the wet material of your panties.  
A deep breath. His hand no longer held you up, your body that was pressed against the wall now slid down. Another breath as you rubbed the temples of your head.  
"Careful now or you might break your toy...Uff what a spoiled child." you said breathy. It was only a short pause though.  
He laughed while grabbing your face by the chin.  
"Don't worry i'll make sure to put your body to good use before i break it." another thunder-like laugh. "Ah give me..." you wanted to say break but he interrupted you rudely.  
His fingers entered your mouth and pulled on your tongue, before his body pinned you against the wall. His synthetic penis forced into your mouth.  
"What was this? You want this?" Without hesitation, but with growling-like moaning, he began thrusting into your mouth. He wasn't all that big, compared to his general posture, however, more than enough to make you choke.  
It was a surreal experience. The material of his shaft was unknown to you. Firm but somewhat flexible, with a texture like silicone, but not quite. It was tasteless, but still like the rest of him somehow metallic. " Told you i would shut you up. " he laughed.  
It was clear that he was enjoying himself fucking your mouth, just thrusting his hips against you. Sometimes he let out a moan or a grunt, but what really gave it away, was how he dug into the concrete wall with his hands. The sand from the scratches was falling on top of your head.

"Enough games. Time to have some fun." he eventually said. Terrified but glad you gasped for air. After barely a second, he already pulled you up by the shoulders.  
One strong tug and your dress was torn off your body with ease.  
"Hei. This was expensive!" you yelled at him.  
"Heh. Don't worry. There is no money in the after-life." he laughed and with another yank he tore off your underwear as well. 

You pulled away from him, even when he grabbed onto your hips. "Mmm, i love it when you struggle. Now prove yourself useful." There was nowhere to escape to, he pulled you right back. He lifted you up, your legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed your body against his. Gosh he was so cold and so hard, not just there - everywhere. 

"I`ll fuck you until you beg me to stop." he said as he penetrated you. It made you gasp out loud. Yes you were wet but his thrust was still unexpected and deep. A few thrusts later, the gasping became moaning. Damn it felt good. The way he was lifting you up and down on his penis was crazy, the material created just the right amount of friction and the shape hit all the sweet spots inside of you. It didn't matter anymore that you were hitting against the hard metal of a simulacrum, you were moaning loudly with pleasure.  
"Scream! Make sure everyone can hear you." he ordered you and thrusted into you, again and again. 

Revenant didn't seem to get tired or bored, he just went on and on. " Mmm. The warm insides of my skin suit toy." he moaned. From time to time he would dig his crawls into you painfully, but most of the time his grip was simply tight as he was lifting and lowering your body for his pleasure.  
It took a while for you to realize what he was doing. Using scratches on your back as tally marks, counting the times he made you orgasm.  
And he just kept going on. You thought you'd never get sick of the pleasure, but you did. The sun was starting to rise and you were really getting tired. Despite not having to move on your own, you got sore and exhausted after all. "Please stop. Please just give me a break already." you begged him. Revenant didn't stop he just laughed. " Go on. Beg for me to cum." he growled with enjoyment.  
And so you begged "Please Rev please. Please cum, please ! Please i can't take it anymore." "Thats it. More." he growled and you continued to beg him for release.

You honestly didn't expect to feel much at this point anymore, yet alone pleasure, since all that repetition made you numb. But instead of twitching, his synthetic penis began to vibrate and it was the most surprising and satisfying thing. You moaned as you continued to beg, but instead of begging him to stop you begged for more. 

"Ah harder! Mhm, more! Harder, Daddy. " it just slipped your mind at this point. Revenant didn't mind at all, he loved hearing all of that. He grunted and squeezed you tight. So tight, too tight.  
A loud cracking sound and he stopped the rigid motion of pumping into you, apparently satisfied with you. At the same time ,you screamed out loudly as you reached an extraordinary intense orgasm and grabbed onto the metal of his shoulders. At this point you weren't sure if what you felt was pain or pleasure, probably both.  
It was overwhelming and you passed out. 

It was already noon when you woke. You could tell by the way the light shine through the curtains of your bedroom window. Luckily it was Saturday.  
Revenant was sitting on the side of the bed. He turned around and the light reflected blinded you. "Morning skin suit. You get to live another day." he laughed.  
A painful stabbing feeling in your chest prevented you from sitting up. "Agh!" you moaned out. " I might have... broken a rib or two." he said in a tone that nearly sounded compassionate. "Oh. I see. " you never broke a rib before, but as you stroked over your ribcage you noticed a bruising.  
"Told you i would break you." he chuckled, yet he was still turned towards the window.  
" C'mon now. Don't act so cruel all the time!" you complained.  
" You'll be fine." he protested.  
" Skin suits are fragile you know??"  
" You'll be fine." he said and turned around. He pulled your blanket away exposing your nude body. You let out an surprised "Eh!"  
His fingers stroked over your skin, over your thighs, over your stomach, right up to your bruised sides. There were no scars where he harmed you before, no scars on your body at all. "Ouch! Careful now." you cried out.  
" What are you?" he asked, with a stern tone in his voice.  
" A skin suit, you know that don't you?" you tried to laugh in response.  
" A curious skin suit who doesn't want to end like the cat." you eventually added with a shrug.  
An uncomfortable pause and then he asked " Are you... immortal?". It sounded nearly hopeful.  
" Sorry to disappoint. I'm very much mortal. Just a though skin suit that's all." you added.

"Good." he said and then swiftly got up rasping himself " Good ...i can take my time when i kill you nice and slow. I just like watching skin suits suffer. "  
"Sure..." you whispered, more to yourself than to him.  
It was painful when he pulled you up. Right, the chip. After removing it, you carefully and slowly laid back and pulled the blanket out of his hands to cover yourself up. You may regenerate but you still could very much feel pain

He opened the window, jumped out and then for a moment you could hear him climb the building.  
" You could have closed the window behind you! It's damn cold! " you yelled out after him, not really expecting a reply. "Ugh..." you tried to get up to close the window yourself.  
Just as you managed to sit up, an arm reached down and closed the window for you.  
"Thank you murder robot!" you laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next chapter is going to be MirageXreader nsfw


	10. Getting wet with Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a nice fun "date" with Elliott  
> MiragexReader nsfw

Spending the rest of your Saturday in bed, and the whole Sunday relaxing, you were feeling all healed up in the evening. A new text, at this hour? You checked your phone. Oh just spam mail. You enjoyed the rest very much, but now you started to feel somewhat lonely.  
Work will fix that. You grabbed your pad to do some reading. Bing, your phone sent out a new alarm. Bing, bing, bing... more notifications. "Oh damn it. I don't need a new TV or whatever you selling." you picked up your phone. A bunch of notifications to check through, texts - all from the same number.  
" Hei pretty. How you doing? Missed me? *wink wink*"  
" Sry we didn't talk all that much last time. Let me make up for that next time!"  
>picture<  
"Let's hang out sometime!"  
" If you want to of course!"  
" Oh yea...Elliott here."  
" Elliott aka Mirage aka the sweet guy in the awesome bar."  
" ...Sure hope this is the right number."

You replied promptly, with a big smile on your face.  
"Hello Elliott. I would love to hang out sometime. Daphne here. Hope you didn't mix me up with some other pretty girl :P "  
The picture he sent was really a treat. Him in front of a gym-mirror pulling up his shirt flashing off his sweaty six-pack and tensing up his biceps. Well yum. You were tempted to reply with a picture as well. What could you show off? You exercised sure, like...sometimes. You didn't even know what kind of guy he was. Cleavage, butt? You decided that he was the type who would go with a sincere and somewhat funny picture. At least you hoped he'd get that you were trying to be funny.  
You placed yourself in front of your bedroom mirror, wearing the cozy clothing you wore all day and pulled up your top. A little peak of your curves, a peak of your under breasts, a peak of your flat but not as well-defined stomach. Showing off your biceps, or rather the somewhat lack of them. You sent the picture with a text saying "Let's hang out sometime."  
Every second that passed since made you increasingly nervous. Maybe he did mix me up. Maybe he isnt interested anymore. It was so unlike you to worry about other people's opinions, but man you weren't used to flirting ...and you really liked this guy.  
"Oh wow!"  
"You look so nice i mean."  
" You work out too?"Mirage replied.  
" Yea i work out...sometimes" you answered, glad he didn't seem turned off by you just yet.  
"Wanna come by the gym tomorrow? We can work out together!" he asked.  
You felt conflicted. There was no reason to decline his offer, and you did want to see him after all. Of course you wished you went on a more casual first date though. Him seeing you all sweaty while you work out... on the other hand, seeing him all sweaty when he worked out. "Ok sure! Tell me when and where."  
And so you had a gym-date with this guy called Elliott that you didn't really knew, but really liked. And you spent the evening trying to pick a good work-out outfit. 

The next morning you woke before the alarm even rang. You were excited. Actually, you were nervous. You felt confident anyways, and had a smile on your face the whole day at work. Caustic noticed for sure, but he didn't address it. It appeared as if it annoyed him though. But you really didn't mind that, you had something to look forward too. You quit work early to see Mirage at the gym inside the facility. It wasn't easy to find, for you at least. So far off from the places you normally visited. You really should have checked out this place more. It was huge.  
"Heeei there you are." Mirage greeted you. The place was empty, only Bangalore. And she was just leaving, not paying you any attention to you whatsoever. Monday afternoon wasn't the busiest time.  
"Sorry...should i have waited?" he got flustered.  
" No worries, i am a bit late huh?" you said as you fixed your hair into a ponytail. You hurried to the locker-room and changed. The outfit was plain, you didn't want to stand out or make your effort too obvious.  
" You look nice. So different to...before." you were complimented anyways.  
"Oh this...thanks. It will work." you giggled at him. Around him you felt so awkward, but in a really exciting way.  
" Good. Good. Then i'll make you hard... I mean I'll make you work a lot. No that doesn't sound right... I will work you out hard. Ooh boy... " he stumbled over his words again.  
You took it as a compliment and just patiently looked at him when asking "You mean, you will make me work out a lot?"  
"Oh yes. That's it. That's what i meant. That's totally what i meant." he replied.  
And making you work out hard he did. You were a sweaty mess by the time he, finally, said "Uff that's been nice right? Right?"  
Even if you knew that your muscles wouldn't ache for long, you still could feel exhausted. And you did. You really wished you'd exercised more to keep up with him easier, but he was a great motivational coach. " I'm soo hungry now. Wanna go grab something?" he asked. Being hungry yourself, and wanting to spent more time with him, you agreed quickly.

You enjoyed every bit of that torturous exercising. And yet you were glad to disappear and get rid of your cloths to then jump in the shower. The water was very refreshing and you were glad that other's weren't around, even though the bathroom was very nice and capacious.

A breeze, someone opened the door. You turned around and there stood Elliott with a towel wrapped around his hips."Oh" you both exclaimed simultaneously.  
" I didn't know this was a mixed-shower" you said covering yourself up as much as the towel would allow. It wasn't hiding all that much.  
" No uhh. No they aren't. I just got confused...again." he said while he was curled up somewhat defensively, with his arms covering his head.  
"Are you alright? What are you doing?" you asked worriedly.  
" Oh? Yea. Fine. I was just. All good.... I just thought you'd throw a kunai at me" he exclaimed, standing up tall and brave now.  
" A what now? A kunai?"  
"Yea you know stabby pointy thing"  
" Oh. Who carries a kunai in the shower?" you asked, but you had to admit that in a place like this, on a planet like this, this might not have been a bad idea. Actually, you were in trouble yourself. Note to self : get a weapon on you.  
"Just someone i know..."  
" Well... I don't have a weapon on me. Do i?" you smiled at him.  
"Yea i can...i can see that." he replied. Until just now he mostly managed to avoid looking at you, now you could easily tell he was checking you out. The towel on him lifted. Noticeably, he liked what he saw.  
Uncomfortable with the situation he was ready to leave with a "Oh...i should...yea...leave and.."  
"Wait!" you stopped him. It was cold and awkward for you too, this wasn't how this was supposed to go but... "If you're already here you could scrub my back right?"  
"Scrub your back?" he asked and turned around.  
"Well if you want to?" you repeated your offer.  


Moments later he was actually under the shower with you. You were facing the wall, he was so close behind you but not really under the water - and he was actually scrubbing your back. "Wait didn't he get the hint?" you wondered.  
A step back, pressing your body against his, against that 180cm of muscle and charm. "Aren't you cold...so far away?" you asked, hoping he would get the memo now.  
Probably he did. "Ohh" he exclaimed. His hands wandered a lot from there on. His hard-on pressing against your back. You wished you'd see more of him, but feeling him pressed against you was just as nice, if not even better.  
His hair was wet and strands were hanging in his eyes, still that didn't stop him from kissing your shoulders passionately. Gently he was stroking your body, holding onto your hips as he was caressing your neck and shoulders, covering you with kisses and tender licks. You really enjoyed the way his fingers were dancing over your skin. They were wandering over the skin of your hips, over your stomach and up to your breast. He was fondling them, biting your earlobes gently. Quiet moaning under his breath as he was touching you.  
He was far more patient than you, just touching you like this and driving you mad with desire for more. For that twitching hard meat that was pressed against you and more of that cute groans of his. Maybe he wanted to tease you, so he took it slow, or maybe he really liked to take his time. Either way, he was succeeding you wanted more.  
The showers were echoey. " I want you." you whispered and turned around. "Yea? Yeah!" he replied. Judging by his eager change in motion, he seemed to have been waiting for that sign and wanted you just as much. He gave you a long and passionate kiss, which you reciprocated willingly. Continuing to kiss you he lifted you up, pressing you against the wall. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, pressing yourself close to him and starting to nibble on his neck and shoulders now. The water was getting cold, but that didn't bother you, his warm skin was all you needed right now.  


Slowly he entered you, spreading you with his length while still giving you a passionate kiss. He started out slow, but you loved that. Your body pressed hard against the wall with each of his deep thrusts. The need for air and for moaning made you break the kiss, that you very much enjoyed. "Oh Elliott. This is so good." you moaned into his ear. "Yea?!" he said. He seemed very much motivated by you talking like this to him, so you continued. "Yes so good. You're so good." His thrusts were faster, not less hard and pleasurable though, and he was grabbing and squeezing your butt hard. He moaned a lot and you loved that, you moaned with him and the room was filled with echoing moaning and your dirty talk. He seemed to really enjoy when you called out his name, so you called him by his name in all ways you could think of in the heat of the moment. Whispering it with a breathy voice, half-screaming it while moaning. "You're the best Elliott. This is sooo good." you went on. "Nhh sorry." he said and started to fuck you even faster. It felt so good, what was he even apologizing for. You were about to cum and you could only assume he was too. It really felt great.  
He paused and looked at you. Really looked at you, swiping your wet hair out of the way and just starring into your eyes. Usually, this would make you uncomfortable but not with him. You smiled back, his smile was really contagious. " Uhh. Did you? I mean ...have you... Sorry" he said as he then let you stand on your own again. The way he asked these questions was so sweet. You tilted your head questionably and then added. "You mean if i had fun?" you giggled and nodded. "Oh good. Good. I mean... Of course you did!" his mood instantly increased. You felt dirtier than before you took a shower, but in a really good way.  


" Ooh boy. I'm so hungry now. Wanna grab some Pork chops?" he asked, drying his hair. "I love pork chops. YES!" you replied, getting fixed up yourself.  
And you did. He stuffed his face with the pork chops, while telling you about his marvelous wins in the games. You got a big portion, and in the end you kindly left him the rests.  
As a gentleman he took you home. Despite the worry he might not find his way home, you really liked to spent some more time with him, listening to his stories. "We had fun today. Right? I had fun." he said. " Didn't think you'd wanna show me that body of yours BEFORE dinner but ...i had a lot of fun. " you replied.  
" Ehehe. Yea well let's do it again...Hang out i mean. And maybe the other thing too."  
You said goodbye by giving him a goodnight kiss on the cheek. "That would be lovely."  
"Come see me at the games sometimes!" he yelled, half-across the hallway waving goodbye.

Once he was gone and you closed the door to your apartment you were so happy that you had to cover your blushing face and make a little dance of excitement. You couldn't wait to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei guys hope you liked this one.  
> Mirage is like my biggest crush and also one of my mains <3 
> 
> Next chapter : story-related stuff with Revenantxreader + MiragexReader fluff.


	11. VIP for a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected just story-related stuff.  
> With some RevenantxReader fluff

It was Tuesday, also the first Tuesday of the month. This meant time for a conference.   
You didn't mind listening to people who were passionate about their work, educating others and sharing their knowledge. But man you really hated the introduction speeches of the sponsors, who only wanted to pat themselves on their backs. All they talked about was how their work changed the world and made it a better place, when in fact, it was them who were making the world worse. What work anyways? It was only their money that wielded any power.  
It was dark and the light of your phone blinded you. Luckily, you were one of the first around and noone was sitting next to you. You didn't like crowded places, especially, not in a facility like this. You put your phone away, you had your thoughts to entertain you while you waited anyways.

Suddenly, someone - or something, grabbed you by the shoulders. You wanted to scream, but somehow you couldn't make a sound. You were lifted up. As soon as you could, you struggled but all you hit was metal all around you. A rumbling voice whispered "Shhh. Shut up." A cold hand was covering your mouth, another holding you down. "Rev?" you asked into the darkness.   
You could make out a familiar pair of eyes and you whispered "You have a weird humor". You weren't sure why you were whispering, you wanted to yell. Your eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark, but even so you could barely make out some shapes. Enough to assume you were in an air duct above the conference room.  
To your surprise, Revenant managed to look even more intimidating today. He wore his unholy beast skin - one that you saw on posters before, but this...this was something else. You could only really see his head, because his eyes glowed in the dark; still this was enough to make you terrified. "I knew you were an animal after out last time but ..." you said, still whispering. " Shhh" he snarled, his finger on your lips. "I'll play with you later. Now crawl!"  
"Crawl? What?" you asked and he directed you with his finger. You could barely see it in the dark. Oh he was pointing behind you. As you crawled through the tunnels of the air ducts you were really glad that you chose to wear pants for the conference. Still, it made you uncomfortable to crawl in front of Revenant. " I can't see anything...." you complained. "I see everything." and a quiet chuckle.  
"Do you even know where we're going?" you asked.  
"I`m home in the shadows." he replied briefly and pushed you forward with his hand on your behind. "Hei!" you yelled out. " Shhh, move skin suit." was all that he replied. 

Not that much time passed and he finally opened a hatch. The bright lights blinded you, but the fresh air was pleasant. Revenant jumped down and raised his arms to pick you up.  
Once in the hallway, a hallway - somewhere you never been to before, you asked him again "What's going on? Tell me."  
"You're supposed to be killed today, again. I can't protect you, i have a match. So you'll come along." he explained. But he didn't pause or wait for you to agree, he simply continued to walk. His grip on your wrist was unbreakable, his steps were big and he was walking swiftly, making you stumbled as he dragged you along.  
"Well...can't you just... dispose of them?" you asked, but he didn't bother to reply.  
"I guess not."  
"But what do you mean by -come along- ?"  
" C'mon now. Tell me what your plan is. I can protect myself too, you know. "  
Another grunt, no real response. You slowed him down and he hated it.  
He stopped and you nearly bumped into him. You were on the 15h floor, yet he opened the window. You didn't even knew the windows could be opened. Wait, could they? Either way, you had a bad feeling about this.  
"Grab on." he said as he lifted you on his back. "Wait ...what? No no no" you protested but he was already climbing the building. "Hold tight or i just might let you fall." he chuckled.   
You didn't particularly liked heights and you really held on tightly, your arms wrapped around him. He crawled fast, but not fast enough, you really just wanted to feel ground under your feet again.  
Once on top of the building he let you slide down and you took a deep breath, and a BIG step away from the edge. He laughed "Isn't it a lovely view. Come take a look." he said as he pulled you closer. You now both stood at the edge of the building looking down. "Oh yes what a view." you replied and quickly took a step back. He chuckled "I love the smell of fear on you."  
You could make out the drop ship in the distance, that's where you were headed then. " I can't come to the games. " you expressed your confusion. You knew that the games were reserved for the Legends and only a handful of personnel. The last thing you needed was to stand out.   
Silence.... He then quickly picked you up and carried you for the rest of the way. You were too slow for him and he was in a rush. You didn't enjoy being carried in his arms like this, it felt embarrassing. Once on the ship, he placed you back on your feet. "Stay here." he said and already turned his back to you. "A man of many words huh?" you said, making him turn around. Leaning over you he growled "Me, a man? Hilarious."   
You held onto his arm making him stay. "Tell me your plan. Please."   
"You be a good girl and stay here." he chuckled. "That's all you need to know."  
Still holding on to his arm you continued to stare at him with big questioning eyes.   
He grunted and pulled his arm away, giving you a short answer. "One guest per match. You're my VIP.... If you tell anyone i'll skin you alive." The passion with which he whispered that the last part into your ear gave you goosebumps. "Ok. I'll stay." you said in response. Pretty sure he would make you stay if needed. "Good girl." he laughed with that rumbling voice of his, and he disappeared into the shadows. 

Since you hated flying you sat far away from the doors. You knew the Legends would jump out of these soon enough. The Legends, and some crew members, were entering the ship slowly. There must have been another entrance, because you only saw a handful of them enter through the door next to you. The arena wasn't all that close, so the Legends spent that time in their chambers. You wished you could spent that time in a warm chamber too, but you didn't want unnecessary attention. Even though it was tempting to say hello to Mirage, you didn't even knew where his chamber was. You wondered how many people actually brought their VIPs to the ship anyway.

"Well, well, well If it isn't my prettiest Fan!" Mirage discovered you. You really hoped the Legends would be too distracted by taunting each other to notice you. But there he was, gorgeous as always with his charming brown eyes, and you simply couldn't be mad at him.

His outfit for the day was "The Revenger", and all that color was quite ...extraordinary. It appeared that his outfit only pumped up his self-esteem. The way he walked and talked was even more confident than before. He took a seat next to you and started it out by "Missed me soo much huh? Don't worry. I know. I'm irresistible."   
You laughed and nodded in response. "So you...You came to cheer me up?" he asked.  
Another nod in response, followed by "Of course Elliott. I'll be your cheerleader today!"   
"Really? Wow. Thanks" he replied and continued with "I'm not gonna let you down. Just watch, how i'm gonna beat up all these bad guys.", while punching imaginary enemies in the air. After a moment of showing off his fighting skills he said : "You know you could have just watched on the big screens, you didn't had to come straight on the ship for this."   
Before you could reply there was a spark...another Legend next to you. "Oh! What an unexpected guest. Welcome Dr. Pavot! Nice to see you again!" a cheerful and familiar voice, Wattson all geared up. She took a seat next to you as well.   
You were squeezed between the two of them, feeling awfully out of place. Their gear was intimidating, their postures confident - it was obvious why they were the idolized Legends of the Arena. "Wait...What? Did you say Dr.???" Mirage was completely thrown off by Wattson's words. "Oh...well yes..." you replied.   
Mirage was bamboozled, he didn't expect that. He had so many questions for you, but even before he could ask a single one, another Legend interrupted him.  
"What's the meaning of this nonsense?" a stern voice spoke.  
"Oh. Dr. Caustic. We're in a team today. Let's win!" Wattson was full of energy, as always. So much that there were sparks from time to time, and there was a high-pitched summing sound emitted by her.  
" What is your business here Ms Pavot?" he asked with a degrading tone that made you feel sorry, even though you did nothing wrong. You replied briefly, hoping he won't notice the insecurity in your voice "I'm a VIP. Here to observe."   
" You want to observe? " he laughed and paused.  
"You know nothing of these things....However, i will show you that my skill is superior, even on the battlegrounds." and he left to take a seat with Wattson, who wanted to discuss their landing location.  
"So dr....What was it again?" Elliott asked.  
"Would you give us a moment, darling?" a woman's voice interrupted him again.   
And he did leave and you were alone...with her. A gorgeous woman without doubt, dressed to kill one could say. She was intimidating and tall, wearing pumps and a dazzling outfit.

"I'm Loba." she introduced herself. You weren't sure if you were supposed to introduce yourself by Daphne or Dr. Pavot, but you chose the latter. She seemed friendly... as friendly as a snake.   
"What does a beautiful woman like you, do in a place like this?" Loba interrogated you.   
"I could ask you the same?" you smiled at her.  
She laughed, but she didn't answer, instead she asked another question.  
"What is your secret? Was business do you have with that demônio?"   
"Who now Miss?" you asked, but you already knew who she meant.  
"That creature." Loba pointed at the figure in the opposing corner of the ship.   
"Oh that was...Revenant was it?" you replied, with the same stiff smile on your lips.   
She laughed. "Let me just warn you. Don't get in trouble with that one. But if you do, you can call me." she said with a wink.   
Then she stood up and placed herself in front of you, with her hands reaching out towards you. "Come. Enjoy the view. You don't get to see this every day."  
Declining wasn't an option, she grabbed your arms and pulled you up. You really hated heights, yet now you were standing right in front of the doors.   
The wind was tossing your hair around and you could see the colourful stripes painted into the skies by the teams that have already jumped. 

Loba was taller than you, despite you both wearing pumps. She leaned on your shoulder, her face was nearly touching yours, and whispered to you : " Such wonderful lips, yet you spoil them with lies." If the height didn't cloud your mind, you might have laughed, because she sounded like she was describing herself. However, that amazing and terrifying view made you real quiet.

You took a relieved breath, when she leaned back and turned around. She was too close for comfort, and the way she spoke sounded like a threat.  
Then... "Ups." she said and with a hard bump of her butt against your, she pushed you off the ship. There you were falling, and falling, and falling.

Wattson, Caustic, Revenant, Mirage, Bangalore and Loba were now the only ones left on the ship, excluding the personnel of course. Loba glared towards Revenant, who was still standing in the same corner as before. Apparently, unbothered by what happened.  
" C’est affreux. That’s awful! " Wattson exclaimed with a gasp. Caustic simply added "What a waste." under his breath. Miraged yelled out "This can't be good. Damn this isn't good." Bangalore stayed silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i didn't bore you all too much with this one.  
> Excited to share the next chapters with you soon :D


	12. Joining the Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story related chapter.  
> TW for Violence and death...but if you made it this far, you should know the drill.

As you were falling, and you were falling far down, you had moments to think. But your thoughts were scrambled. It was mostly just panic, and a tiny bit of hope. Hope that it wouldn't be too painful to hit the ground, and that maybe, just maybe you would be respawned. You weren't sure just how the arena worked, noone probably did beside's for a handful who designed it. Maybe wattson knew? You wondered if Loba knew? She knew a lot of things. Was she your assasin, or did she just hated the guts of Revenant so much, that she was willing to kill you. Or maybe...No way.  
And Revenant's move was unexpected for you, and you had no safety net for things like this to happen. You could hardly heal from that at ths point. So much for him protecting you- Wait, what if he actually betrayed you?  
"Shit!" you thought as you felt stupid and helpless and wondered if your intincts really left you for good if you ended up trusting someone like Revenant.  
A flash of light? A light bolt?

The sensation of falling made you scream out in fear, but after a while you were just falling in silence. You closed your eyes and hoped for it to be over.

"Mirage to the rescue!" you heard a familiar voice, just before Mirage hugged you tight.  
You hugged back, and then you held on tightly. Literally holding on for dear life. It brought tears to your eyes and you pressed your head into his shoulders to cover them up.  
You landed with him, and luckily noone was nearby. Bangalore followed the two of you, she landed and sighted due to the poor loot that was around.  
"Here. Get ready to fight." she said as she handed you an alternator. "Super compact, easy to handle."  
" I ...I don't know how to use a gun." you worriedly replied.  
"You'll learn this, or die." she laughed and continued to loot in a rush, before moving on.

"Look look look! Now there is two of me!" Mirage said laughing. He sent out a decoy. "Last time it was broken but now you can enjoy the lovely view of two of us."  
Mirage obviously tried to lighten the mood with his jokes and by fooling around with his decoys. It was working. The place didn't look all that dangerous either, it was actually rather nice. It didn't feel like a murder arena at all.

The both of you hurried to catch up with Bangalore - who didn't yet bother to introduce herself properly to you. Mirage was close by you at all times, or a Decoy at least. You really couldn't keep them apart. You felt like such a bother, you wanted to try out the weapon but you could be exposing your position. You still didn't knew if you could actually die or not, but for sure you didn't want to try it out. The arena fascinated you for many reasons, one of them being that the legends would respawn. The Legends would respawn no matter what, but what was the secret behind this? As curious as you were, it wasn't something you could find out despite your research into it.  
Mirage gave you his purple shield, medikits, shield cells and grenades. Of course, you looted yourself too. Still, you felt so bad for slowing the two down. Especially, after you promised to cheer for Mirage to win. It was easy to tell that Bangalore didn't wanted a civilian around either.  


“Saw someone out there. Stay focused.” Bangalore whispered to the two of you in the back.  
You knew this would come, yet it still set off alarms in your mind. You lifted your alternator and hoped it didn't had a safety on.  
"Hide here." Mirage ordered you. You hid behind a box, inside a room with closed doors.  
Footsteps, close, closer. They seemed to be approaching you. There was now gunfire all over the place. You couldn't quite make out where they were coming from or which team they were from.  


The door into your room opened. "You can do this Daphne" you encouraged yourself. You wanted to call out for your team, but you had no com device on you after all. The footsteps were coming closer and closer, that someone was probably crunching. "Fuck it!" you thought as you peaked over your cover. A very surprised legend turned around. Before they could stop patching up and shooting at you, you already emptied a magazine and hit - at least once. "Downed by Loba. Squad eliminated." you heard the announcer say. "Oh gosh. I'm so sorry." you exclaimed. You knew that legend wasn't dead...probably? Yet it still made you feel bad. You had nothing to do with these games at all. 

Maybe if you reloaded you would have shot a few more bullets into Mirage as he came running towards you now. "Oh just you." you stuttered. "Great job! Look at you! First time around, no training, and still one kill. I mean..i totally got like ...10 kills on my first day..." he complimented you. "Good job soldier" Bangalore joined you. "Resupply and then let's get moving." she ordered you.  
Somehow, you managed to loot and reload. "Wait...Did the announcer say Loba just there?" It was most curious. You speculated this could only mean one thing, you were placed into the games under Loba's name. This was probably why the error hasn't yet been detected. "I'll probably get in so much trouble for this." you worried. Maybe this was one of these training matches, with no spectators or public broadcasting... you should ask Mirage about this... but maybe not right now. 

Another enemy, you threw all the arc stars you had - probably far too many. Enough to blow up that one though. "Oh my..." you sighted as you ended up covered in blood. "Don't worry it happens to all of us." Mirage encouraged you. "They'll come back. Their squad already picked up their banner." You couldn't wrap your head around the concept of the arena, but it seemed really brutal.  
Despite you being a dead weight to the two of them, you survived for quite a while. You were safe in the new ring, taking the high ground and checking for enemies. "How does she do it..." you wondered as you took a seat on the cold cement and rubbed your feet.  
"Oh no!" you nearly yelled out. This sound, this very very familiar sound. Caustic and his traps were nearby, like REALLY near-by. You tugged on Mirage's sleeve and he nodded, he heard it too. "Fuck this guy" you thought to yourself quietly. You were scared for life, knowing those were for sure his real traps, his deadly traps. Still, that sound made you uncomfortably aroused just now. "Well-done Mr. Pavlov" you tried to distract yourself.  
Zip line sounds, more traps, then shoots. So many shots, so much fire, grenades going off. Pure chaos all around you. You were shooting too, missing most of the time, but trying your best. Sometimes you hit with a bullet or two. Using up more ammo than you probably could spare, but surviving at least.

Just as you were reloading you heard someone zip up to you. You were greeted by a smile that made you freeze up for a moment, just a moment - but a moment too long. A loud, deafening "Bamm!". Downed by a painful mastiff blow to the head.  
"Accept the process. It is, after all, well tested. " Caustic laughed as he leaned over your body. There was blood, so much blood and your head hurt, yet it felt...intact. You never had your brains blown out, that was a first, yet you knew pain....and this...this was different.  
"You're welcome." he chuckled as he grabbed you for a finisher, bailing his fists. A loud "Bang!" and he was down too, laying right next to you. He barely let out a grunt, which was far more disappointment than pain.  
"Don't worry Daphe. I mean... Dr...what was it... Dr. Daphne. Don't worry Dr. Daphne Mirage is here to save the day." Mirage picked you up with a big smile on his face.  
"Where were you!" was what you wanted to say. But you were still baffled by the fact you were even alive. Simply glad to see him again, you hugged him tightly.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, we had some enemy trouble." he continued.  
"Oh...Daphne is just fine Mr. Witt. Don't worry about the title." you giggled. Seeing his gorgeous smile once more gave you so much overwhelming joy and energy.  
"Enough talk. Open your eyes. Enemies nearby!" Bangalore yelled out.  
"Oh shit!" Mirage ulted and somewhat panicked while looking for the enemy. He didn't hear anyone around, he didn't see anyone, and neither did you.  
"No good. I'm downed." Mirage sighted. He was down just a few meters away from your position. He should have patched up first... Only a bit of blood on his head, still seeing him like this was breaking your heart. You felt responsible. Wait, headshot? You couldn't make out where the shot came from. Don't tell me... a sniper? 

You hid as well as you could, in a position you hoped noone could see you. You had no way to speak to Bangalore, you had to rely on Mirage keeping you updated.  
You never revived anyone before, you had no idea what to do, but you were willing to try. After all, you knew a thing or two about corpses. How hard could it be?  
"Just crawl a bit closer." you whispered to mirage and waved him over.  
Just as he made it to you, and you put your hands on his wounds, another shot made your ears ring. Instinctually, you jumped up. "I'm so sorry!" you yelled out as you crawled to the lower floor and hid behind a different cover.  
"Found you..." a rumbling whispering voice leaking from the shadows. The shadows were all around you. An intimidating growling like laughter. You jumped up but it was too late, his arm was already buried right through your chest. You spit out blood and let out a whine as your body collapsed on the floor. Revenant knelt behind you, his hands placed on your skull "What made you think you were special?". Another chuckle, one swift motion and he snapped your neck with ease.  
"Squad eliminated". Bangalore didn't make it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You reached the end of this chapter. I want to keep each chapter at around 2000 words but no worries....  
> To be continued soon :D


	13. Chased by a wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you wake up after you die?  
> Noone knows, but you wake up and life goes on, until it doesn't. 
> 
> Some plot, some violence, some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away with the plot i think- this were far more words than i initially planned hahaha  
> I'm glad you all seem to appreciate my writing though. I hope this one will be fun for you to read too :3

You woke up. Your heart was racing, the heartbeat rang in your ears, you were breathing heavily and gasping for air, grabbing onto your chest. Nothing felt broken, nothing felt wrong, yet you felt a stinging pain all over your body - at least this meant that you were alive.  
The sound of various beeping and swirling machines around you. You were lying on your back and the bright white ceiling was all you could make out.  
"Mañana" someone said making you sit up and scan the room you were in. Next to you sat a Legend you could easily recognize, it was Octane. His body was connected to a dialysis machine, but his mood seemed good. You wanted to greet him properly, after all he was somewhat of an idol to you, but you still felt too weak.  
"The first time is quite the rush, right ? Don't worry about that chica, it gets boring QUICK." he laughed whilst stuffing crackers in his mouth. One of them apparently got stuck in his throat, he gasped as he choked for a moment. Lifeline entered the room, and with a hard blow between his shoulder blades fixed that. "Thanks Che" he thanked her.  
"How many times do i gotta tell ya to chew food Silva." she complained. She paid him little attention though, she walked right up to you. All that attention made you uncomfortable. So much to keeping a low profile.  
You admired Lifeline, she was roughly your age but she was such an expert in her field and so committed to making the world a better place. You absolutely hated, that she seemed to get a poor first impression of you - thinking of you as an obsessive fan or something. You felt like Octane got the same impression, but he probably "digged" your passion. 

"Ya good? Feeling dizzy?" she asked and inspected your pupils and vitals.  
" Been out of it for a while now." she added.  
"I feel fine." you replied and tried to get up but she pushed you right back.  
"Yuh should get some rest." After a loud exhale she added " Why my patients all be like this....Listen to me, that move ya did...mad. Dont yuh go doing stuff like it gain. Yuh gotta prep for these things." She crossed her arms and glared at you like a disappointed mother.  
It made you feel awfully bad and you really wished you met her on a different note.  
"I didn't plan to do any of this. It was Loba who..." you weren't sure what exactly she was planning, but she surely wasn't finished with you now.  
"Listen up, don't get involved with that woman. She only gets people in trouble. " Lifeline turned around and looked at Octane. He was still busy with his crackers. He didn't seem intimidated at all but he nodded his head quickly in agreement. He said something, but you couldn't make it out because his mouth was full. "Don't yuh talk with ya mouth full Silva." she scrolled him but he didn't seem to mind.  
"How 's ya memory?" Lifeline turned back to you. "Yuh remember your name?"  
"Oh yes. Nice to meet you. I'm Daphne." you answered with a smile.  
"Daphne and...what?" Lifeline persisted.  
"Daphne Pavot" you completed the sentence."  
"Good, Good. I'm Lifeline btw and this one here is Octane. A few more tests and ya can prob..." she replied but Octane interrupted her.  
" Give her a break Relax some. She's fine. I mean look at her! Ready for another rush, right?" To your surprise she actually did let you rest in peace. The last thing you needed were more tests and experiments on you.  
"We'll land soon." the announcer said, and you wondered just how long you been out for.  
The match was over, someone won, someone died, and in the end you survived, which was all that mattered to you. You had to get off this ship, talk to Revenant and try to deal with the whole Loba-situation. Staying on the ship felt like waiting for the trap to snap.  
It was reassuring to see Mirage and Bangalore play cards as if nothing happened. No hard feelings at all towards you. They even asked you to join, but you preferred to simply enjoy their company in silence. It was hard to decline Mirage's offer to join him for a drink at his bar, but you didn't want to drag possible assassins into his place.  
After all, you still weren't sure what happened to that murder plan on you today.

" Y'know you almost had it. Maybe you should come along more." Mirage said as you were parting ways. "Maybe" you replied, and you had to admit that it was very thrilling to participate. You hugged him and thanked him with a kiss. Without his help today would have been much less pleasant.  
You walked straight home. You were hoping to meet with Revenant there and discuss what happened today. The mess that you got yourself in was bothersome, but you weren't sure who you had to watch out first. Revenant seemed like the most straightforward person around. If he wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Still ...no clue who the assassin's were, and that was no good. He couldn't always be around to keep you safe. Maybe Revenant did just plain lie to you about it though? Whatever reason he would have to do that. Either way, you had no proof for any of this. Just questions, and plenty of them.  
Once you arrived at your apartment, you froze up for a moment. The door was unlocked, not open just unlocked. "Shit, i wish i had an alternator just about now." you thought. Could be Revenant of course....  
Anyways, what else could you really do at this point. At the very least you, unlike in the arena, knew what the situation was like here. There were only a few things that could kill you, and if you kept the enemy at bay you'd have the advantage over them. A deep breath before you entered.  
"Hello beautiful." Loba greeted you. She was laying on your couch with a single grape in one hand, and some jewelry in the other. A black market was decorating the middle of your living room, the blue shimmering light was painting under-water-like shadows on the walls. It was beautiful, yet it meant no good. She threw the grape into her mouth and sat up.  
"Come! Join me." she invited you to the couch by patting the spot next to her. You closed the door, put your jacket off and sat down. You took a seat on a chair next to the couch though.  
"Don't be so shy now. Did you have fun today?" she laughed and picked another grape.  
" Why did you try to kill me?" you asked with a poker-face.  
"Kill you? Don't be absurd. I just wanted you to have some fun. Don't be so ungrateful." she smiled at you. She picked up the cluster of grapes and offered them to you "Well they were yours after all." You declined with a motion of your hand. "More for me" and she picked another.  
She was admiring the jewelry in her other hand. You really didn't care if she took it with her, you never were one for the fancy bling-bling stuff. "You got good taste." she complimented you, before finally laying all items down to look at you with a serious expression.  
"What do you want with that murderer?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?" you replied with another question and a stiff smile.  
"You're such a bad liar." was her response.

She leaned towards the black market and with an elegant motion of her hand she pulled out a blue box with golden ornaments.  
"Recognize this? Of course you do." she hissed at you, while placing the box in front of her on the table. "What is this?" she asked.  
"A box. Haven't you seen one before?" you replied with a laugh.  
"Not the box. The lock!" she snarled at you, obviously annoyed. Anger defiled her otherwise gorgeous face.  
"Let me guess... it doesn't open?" her anger amused you, just as much as her posture intimidated you.  
"I am the BEST thief in the Outlands. A lock like this can't exist." she continued with a calmer, yet still clearly annoyed, tone.  
"Maybe you just aren't the best?" A smirk painted your face, but you quickly hid it away.

A pause. She smashed the box with her fist, but it was useless, the box was impenetrable.  
She turned towards you, and her mood completely changed. " A snake indeed." you thought.  
Loba's words became sweet like honey as she leaned towards you.  
" I really don't want to kill you. It would be such a waste... We could get along so wonderfully, if you cooperate. If you get in my way on the other hand..." her hand stroked over your thigh gently before holding on to it firmly. "Don't underestimate me. My looks deceive, i can be quite...ugly, if you get in my way."  
That you could believe, even if words out of her mouth all sounded like dangerous lies.  
You had to swallow, she really was close and you were too close in her business. "I don't..." you protested and pushed her hand away. "You DO know! And I ... I need to know, what you know." her words were stingy and demanding.  
You got up, you needed space. But she got up too and followed you as you wandered through your living room. "Some space please" you thought to yourself, but she was like a wolf trailing her prey. She cornered you, the window was pressing against your back.  
She stroked over your face and leaned in to whisper into your ear "If you're afraid of him...I can fix that. You should be far more afraid of me." She pushed the strands of your hair aside and stroked your cheeks. "Beautiful things can be so fragile." she threatened you again. 

"Gosh this woman sure is persistent. Why does she even..." you thought.  
You pushed her away once more. "A fiery one huh? I like that." she laughed and let you get some space after all. 

You turned around with a smile "So you love him huh? You really are messed up."  
"Ugh! Don't make a fool out of yourself. I despise that ...that creature." she growled with a disgusted expression on her face.  
"No? What is your business with him then?" Your turn to ask the questions.  
"That's what you think?" she laughed.  
"Well... you're still alive right? And you sure are invested in his life." you insisted.  
She protested and turned the tables on you. "I see... so you and him. How cute. He found a little playmate?" Her laughter filled the room.  
"Oh.... Shame, a beauty like you shouldn't be wasted on someone like him. I'll show you what heaven feels like." she pinned you against the wall and forced a kiss upon you.

"Ugh I don't love him! What is it with you!" you pushed her away forcefully.  
"I just need to figure out how he works. How the simulacrum thing works. That's all. And he is the only one i could get access to.... That's all." you explained the situation to her.  
"Why didn't you just say so darling?" Loba laughed again, and she just wouldn't give you space to breathe anymore. You crossed your arms defensively.  
She leaned in and her hair tickled your neck as she whispered into your ear "Well then we should get along splendidly. I know where his source code is, and i want to take him apart piece by piece."  
You gasped. "Wait, you do?" Suddenly, you knew why Revenant was keeping her alive, and why she had that much control over him. But why..."Why don't you kill him? Isn't this what you want?" you wondered.  
"Well, i don't precisely have my hands on it yet." she clarified. "I need to make him suffer first.... And i will make him suffer." she elaborated.  
Hmm... Wasn't he already suffering all along? At least she won't kill him, you did needed him alive. For now, anyways.  
"What is it that is keeping you alive beautiful? Noone taunts demonio and lives. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Loba requested to know.  
You weren't sure how much you should share, but she was good at spotting lies indeed.

"I have something he wants. I don't know what it is. But he really wants it. It seems to bring him joy." you spilled out the semi-truth of your relationship with him.  
"Oh? Is that so? He can feel joy? Disgusting!" she nearly growled in anger.  
"Well then it seems we have the same goal. We should cooperate then, and whoever gets their hands on the code first, shares it with the other." you offered a solution.

"Don't worry... I'll share with a beauty like you. We can both take our sweet time having fun with that one." Loba replied and sealed the deal with another kiss and gentle hand-shake. It seemed like she preferred to work alone, but having connections was just as important to her. And you sure were glad not to have her as your enemy, probably.  
"Now then. My trust will cost you.... What's in that box? The upgrade i assume?" she insisted on knowing. Something unlootable by her, it had to be special and she wanted it.  
You nodded but you had a prerequisite. "I'll give it to you. You can do whatever you want with it. However, you must promise to protect me against him."  
"A good negotiator too. Careful gorgeous, you just might make me weak." Loba laughed.  
"Fine. I like you, and i hate him. He can't murder any more people. I promise to keep you safe from him. No guarantee about other's though." she agreed.  
"Others?" does she mean the assassins? Does literally everyone, but you, know there is a price on your head. 

You walked towards the table and picked up the box. It scanned your face and opened with a beeping sound to expose the chips inside.  
"I don't know what the others do, but he wants the green one." you offered the box to her.  
"Beautiful!" she exclaimed and began to break chip after chip. Snapping them in her hand and then stepping on them with a heavy stomp. The last one was the green one, she saved that one for last. She played with it in her hand and inspected it thoughtfully.


	14. Nest of deceive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just fighting.  
> I'm not good in summaries wooo~

A loud cracking sound, nearly like an explosion, made you crumble in fear. The door to your apartment came flying through the room. "You!" Revenant snarled at Loba and then he threw a bolt of fiery light towards the two of you. Loba jumped out of the way, and you hid behind the couch. The light bolt was burning into your skin, it just barely missed.  
He wasn't a man of words but his actions were loud. Loba was jumping from location to another, and Revenant's tactical lightening was painting the room in an bloody red colour. Whenever, he got a grip on Loba he threw her through the apartment, making her painfully crash with the walls, the furniture, or even the ceiling. She grunted in pain, but she was persistent. "Get your claws off me. "she laughed before she jumped off again with her tactical.  
She showed the chip to him, playfully toying with it in her hand. "Something you want?"  
He wanted to sprint towards her but she stopped him. Her index finger lifted in the air, as she threatened him "One more step and this is no more."  
He grunted. He seemed to really care about this. He looked at you, still hiding behind the couch. "Can you make another?" he asked.  
"No i can't...I mean. I didn't make this one and anyway it's not that easy... I would need a part of your source code to do that and..."  
Loba interrupted you. "Ups" and let the chip fall to the floor. Revenant immediately stormed towards her, but it was too late. The chip was already crushed by Loba's staff before he could get another grip on her and throw her across the room. She landed on the couch and laughed. " Are you forgetting what's on the line for you? You're risking all of that for what? Her?"  
She dragged you from behind the couch. You were now kneeling in front of her, her hand painfully entangled in your hair, a knife pressed against your throat. "Damn so much to an alliance." you thought. "Why are you doing this to me?" you asked.  
" I told you i would protect you against him, not me." she laughed, pressing the knife against your skin, enough for a drop of blood to appear.  
"Kill her. I don't care." Revenant snarled as he walked towards the two of you.  
Loba laughed. "See i told you, he doesn't care." she announced proudly and let you go.  
"Remember who's side you're on." she added.

Revenant was apparently confused, and mad, very mad.  
"Oh yes, she betrayed you. Did you think she won't? Noone loves you, noone can ever love you!" Loba was playing both sides.  
You felt like everyone was playing everyone at this point, there was noone to trust and noone to rely on.  
Revenant was now indeed fuming with anger. Somehow you could tell, even though he stood there as emotion-less as a simulacrum did. He was standing right in front of the couch, glaring down at you.  
"You betrayed me?" he growled and lifted you by the neck. You struggled and whimpered, but it was no use. Stilll, even now you were worried more about him, than about yourself.  
If he wasn't careful he would make you pass-out, and then your passive would active and he would collapse. If Loba saw that, that would be... unfortunate for him.  
The adrenaline clouded your mind, and yet it felt like his grip was loose. At least compared to what you experienced before. Possibly, he was very well aware of the consequence. He knew your limits, he knew just how much force he could apply. 

"A a a. I'm a woman of my word.... " she stopped him, after what felt like an uncomfortable eternity. She pressed the knife against her own throat. "I promised to keep her alive. If you harm her, no more source code for you."  
"You wouldn't kill yourself." Revenant called it a bluff.  
" You underestimate how much i hate you." she laughed.  
And so he let you down and you stood between these two monsters who would rip each other to pieces if only they could. 

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you beautiful." Loba greeted you goodbye. She simply walked out the door. Revenant was standing next to you in silence. Now this was awkward. You wanted to break the silence, but you felt like he was a ticking bomb.  
After a pause he completely flipped out. He was growling and snarling like a wild animal.  
He began to destroy your whole apartment and tear apart each furniture piece that was still intact. In fact, your couch table went flying through the window. The shattered glass was sparkling from the glowing banners outside. The reflection of the light by the glass and Revenant's eyes were the only sources of light.  
After all Loba removed her Black market, Revenant's bolts disappeared too, and most of the lights in your living room were broken. Once Revenant was done with his tantrum he sat on the floor in the middle of the mess that was once your living room.

"Why?" you simply had to ask.  
"What?" he roared in response. He was intimidating, yet somehow, he seemed to be really sad too.  
" Why didn't you kill me just now?" you asked.  
" I find no pleasure in taking a life that doesn't appreciate it." he snarled at you.  
"Oh. That's it? Didn't seem like that before... you know ....in the Arena." you took a seat next to him on the floor. There were plenty of splinters around you, but you didn't mind that it made you bleed.  
He replied with a grunt, followed by a question of his own. "Why?"  
"Why what?" you tried to smile at him, but you were somewhat failing. You had to mask your emotions so much today, it was exhausting.  
"Why did you betray me?" His voice sounded surprisingly timid.  
" I would never." you said and pressed your head against his arm.  
He tilted his head and looked down at you questionably.  
" I guess I'm not such a bad liar after all huh?" you spoke, your voice nearly turning into a whisper. "Hmmm" he lifted you up and placed you into his lap. "So you can make a new one?" he asked and leaned forward. His face so close to yours, his horns nearly touching you head.  
"Nope. That part was true. I can't make a new one. Not without your source code. And even then, i'm not sure how this...how you...work" you confessed, but you continued with "But she didn't destroy your chip. Just a chip."  
"You could be more grateful..." you complained over the silence that followed.  
"Where is it? " he wanted to know.  
"Safe. That's all you should know for now. " you were still feeling conflicted how much you could trust him. But you really didn't wanted Loba to torture him for however long she could, and you had a hunch she was onto you.  
More silence, but it was less uncomfortable. You just sat in his lap for a moment, and you really wished you had the chip with you and could make him feel hugged as well. 

"Thank you for using the door. But we need to practice this" you laughed, but he didn't bother to reply. Not in the mood for a laugh huh?  
He got up and fixed the door that he previously kicked in. It was unstable, but it would do.  
Then he was already a foot out of the window.

"Where are you going?" you weren't sure why it concerned you, but you really wanted to know. "The assassin i tortured today gave a me a name. I have a lead now." he said just before jumping out the window  
"What name?" you asked.  
"Flehai" he said, without further explanation. But the name did sound somewhat familiar to you. But off he was.  
"Well... Hei! Wait! Who will take care of this mess? Hei?" you yelled, but he already disappeared into the shadows. 

You turned around and admired the art-piece your apartment became. The cold wind was throwing the curtains around, getting stuck in the shards of the window. The table was somewhere on the first floor, it completely broke apart. The couch was torn into pieces. The TV was shattered and the floor was covered in debris from the walls and ceiling. You sighed and threw your arms up in defeat.  
A heavy knock on your door. Another one. Someone was impatient.  
More knocking, they seemed angry. You heart skipped a beat and you let out a loud squee. "Damn it!" now they know i'm in here.

Who could it be at this hour? Revenant? No, he just jumped out the window and would he really know how to use the door. You had to smile, it was a cute thought.  
The assassin? Well since when do they knock. "Don't be silly Daphne" you reassured yourself. It wouldn't be Loba, would it? How would she find out this quick. You really weren't in the mood for more of her interrogations.  
It might just be a neighbor who got upset over all the ruckus. Yes that had to be it.

Another three loud knocks on your door. The door was unreliable and you worried it just might collapse. Whoever it was, the person seemed to really want to get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be? :o  
> I know, but do you? :P


	15. Unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are having a surprise guest, because your day wasn't busy enough.  
> NSFW time :D

Just an arm-length away from the door you paused. The knocking was persistent, loud, and heavy. "You can do this!" you encouraged yourself, knowing that anything could hardly be worse than what your day was already like.  
You opened the door. Caustic, still in his Blackheart outfit, was standing in front of the door.  
Even after seeing him in the arena, the view of him in his gear was unexpected. You were so used to his lab coat by now.  
He was visibly annoyed by how long it took you to open the door. His arms were crossed and he grunted as he pushed you out of the way. "So you ARE home."

"Ehh?" What was he doing here? The memory of the arena popped into your mind, him just killing you coldheartedly. The sound of the gas traps that made you freeze up, and that made you so unwantedly aroused.  
You had to swallow hard, everything about him always made you feel so stiff. Well he already let himself in. He shut the door close and locked it. Not like the lock was keeping anyone away, if the door itself was wobbly as heck. Most unusual thought. And he never came to visit. He didn't even speak to you all that much at work lately.

"What do you want?" you crossed your arms and acted tough. You were actually annoyed by him bothering you, you had more than enough going on for one day.  
"You." he replied. He said it with such determination, as if it was a full sentence and made any sense. It didn't though. "Don't tell me he is here to kill me? Would he be that blood-thirsty?" you knew the answer to your metaphorical question and you didn't like it.

He inspected your apartment, intrigued by the chaos for a moment "Peculiar....yet...irrelevant." He quickly turned around towards you.You threw your arms up questionably. So what now?  
Dying would really suck now, after everything you survived. However, getting hurt and not dying only to end up dissected by him over and over as his guinea pig didn't sound all that fun either. "Man does everyone want me dead today?" you thought.  
To your surprise he undid some of his gear and put it on the, magically still mostly intact, kitchen counter that separated your small kitchen from the living room. Then he let his coat fall on the floor. Judging by the sound it made when it hit the ground, it must have been quite heavy. He was wearing a lot of gear. One could assume he had hidden at least some of his gas traps in there then?  
He bailed his fists making his knuckles crack. Well, yes he didn't have a weapon on him and neither did you....but really?  
"Since our encounter today, i couldn't wait to get my hands on you." he shared.  
A fist fight then? You hated to get punched. And you really hated the guts of this guy for how his presence always sent shivers down your spine, yet made your pelvic twitch in excitement. He was like embodiment of fear and anger, and you were such a slut for it. He made you feel like a real pervert and you hated that. Even now, you could only really focus on how damn wide his shoulders were and how athletically build he actually was. You only really knew him wearing his lab coat, and even in his gear, it wasn't obvious at all.  
Before you could really admire the view, and admiring you did, he already approached you.

"Eeeeee?!" you exclaimed as he unexpectedly threw you over his shoulder. You punched and kicked him, yelling "What the heck?". He was robust and your kicking didn't bother him that much. You were expecting to go flying out of the window and landing on what used to be your living room table. You already came too close to dying by fall today, once per day was far more than enough.

Yet Caustic wasn't at all approaching the window. Instead he determinately headed for the bedroom. He threw you onto the bed and you quickly sat up. "Absolutely everyone here is mad" you thought. With a sturdy pull he pulled off your pants, right together with your underwear. Anxiously you pulled down your sweater to cover up, but instantaneously he forced your arm away. He grabbed onto the wrists of your arm and turned you around effortlessly. By twisting your arms around he held you down, holding your arms tightly with just one hand. You had to admit the way he was opening his pants with his other hand, the sound of him undoing his belt, the way he forced you down...it was doing things to you, even before he did. It was something about this man that just drove you crazy, and he probably knew just how much. A hard smack on your butt made you exhale loudly. You lifted your head off the bed as much as you could to protest, even though you weren't really interested in getting away anymore.  
His hard on pressed against you. Then Caustic lifted your butt, just enough to place himself between your legs. Memories and desire flooded your mind. You felt as if the aphrodisiac he used on you before, suddenly clouded your senses again. The memory of his smell and taste the other day was making your pussy twitch for him to give you what you so desperately wanted. You really wanted it, you wanted it right away, without hessitation. You lifted your hips, willingly pressing them against him. Gosh you really hated how he made you crave him. He was pressing his fat cock against your entrance, reminding you just how big he was. Damn you really wanted it inside. So did he apparently. "Patience....Patience is a virtue." he said and rubbed your pussy teasingly.

He slid inside you. Even though you were wet, you could feel just every bit of him as he spread you out. The thoughts and images inside your mind accompanied the pleasurable sensation. He forced himself in slowly. Just the tip, then he backed off. Just the tip and a bit more, and then he withdrew again. And so on. He was really making you feel every bit of what he had to offer, and you really enjoyed that.  
Your face was buried in the sheets, still you tried to keep your moans to yourself. It was difficult, but you focused on that feeling between your legs. He was spreading you slowly, but consistently, and you could feel how he slowly made himself space inside of you.  
A loud and lengthy moan escaped your mouth as he fit his whole size inside of you with one last forceful thrust. "Fuck this is so good." you thought as you bit into the sheet.  
He kept thrusting into you, his body was pinning you down. His grunting made you completely forget to hold back and you were moaning loudly, enjoying his weight on top of you.  
"Today you proved yourself worthy of my time Ms. Pavot" he said in a husky voice.  
" Seeing you in the arena was... " he grunted and thrust passionately into you.  
" That blood splatters on you." more grunts, he really was into the whole death thing.  
" Your kills were so ... slovenly" he said breathy.  
"Gosh he is so freaking mad." you thought, but you wouldn't want him to stop.  
"Your death was ...marvelous." he continued.

You heard him whisper more into your ears, but your moaning masked most of it. It didn't matter. The hot air of his breath and the sound of his voice were enough for you to get off to. He let go of your arms. His hand wrapped around your throat making you arch your back. You loved that too. Loved the way he used your body.  
" Even with you being an unexpected variable, i walked out of the match victorious in the end.... I confess, you inspired me."  
He fucked you hard and with each thrust you could still feel how his width was making you spread. It was evident that he only used you for his pleasure, but damn this man knew how to use his tools. You couldn't hold back how much pleasure he was making you feel, how hot everything he said sounded, even the gruesome details of his kills... you moaned loudly for him. 

You grabbed the sheets, and with a few more hammering thrusts he finished and filled you up with his cum. "Fuck!" you whispered. Your were still pulsating, even after he pulled out. "Fuck" you said again, it just felt too good. " You should expand your vocabulary." he noted as he cleaned himself off with the sheets. Fancy words wouldn't describe your mind-set any better thought.  
"Well... This was satisfactory." he said and pulled up his pants. You could hear him get dressed, grab his gear and close the door. He left and so did any thought that you had on your mind today. Your mind was empty. Just completely empty. No worries about Loba, or Revenant, or the person who wanted you dead. No thoughts about having to fix up your apartment, having to replace the window, having to get up in a few hours to go to work. Nothing, just peaceful silence. You didn't even bother to get up and lock the door. Instead, you laid on your bed, motionless, just enjoying the twitching and pulsating of your body as result of the heavy orgasms you just experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay you did it, you read through all that wall of text that was before and you reached another fun and easy-going chapter.  
> More of this is coming up :D
> 
> PS: guuuuuuuys! The new voicelines for Caustic and Revenant....Mmmm.  
> They both sound so pissed off and i'm living for it.


	16. A completely normal date with Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a second, really normal, date with Mirage this time.  
> Not nsfw just cute MiragexReader

The following day was as boring as it gets, which was very comforting.   
Luckily, the tempering with your equipment seemed to have stopped and allowed for some progress. At first, you felt a little shy around Caustic at work, but he acted as natural as he always did. If his behavior was ever to be called "natural".   
He greeted you with a cold and dry "Morning Ms Pavot." as if nothing unusual at all occurred the night before. You were neither cold nor dry though. Since your mind was flooded with naughty thoughts, concentrating on work next to him became a challenge. That's just who he is; he takes what he wants, and if he is done with you he is done with you.   
The whole day you texted with Mirage, who wanted to make sure that you were alright, and that participating in the match wasn't too much for you. Talking with him was a wonderful distraction, and you quickly forgot all about your coworker.   
It was Wednesday, however, you were already excited for Saturday. On Saturday you had a date with Elliott, a proper date this time. It made butterflies arise in your stomach and the nervosity about it was actually a pleasant thrill. The next days you completely sank into your studies and your work, to make the time pass quicker.

Saturday evening, and somehow although you anticipated the date so much, you managed to forget what time it was. When you looked at the time you gasped out loudly, making even Caustic turn his head around to look at you confused. A peak on your phone, you only had minutes and you still wanted to get yourself all prettied up. "SHIT!" you thought.

You grabbed your things and stormed out of your lab. It was already pretty dark outside, and for a moment your eyes had to adjust to the more dim hallway lightening. Irrelevant, you had to hurry. "Ahh! Excuse me!" you yelled out in a rush as you bumped into a stranger in the hallway. Your apartment was close, but you needed every second to get into the dress you wanted to wear. Luckily you didn't slam the door into that someone, you just ran into them full speed.   
"Ohoo! Did you anti..ant... did you want to see me this bad?" It was no stranger that you ran into, but rather your date. "Aaah... Hiii.." you replied, combing through your hair. You picked up your lab coat and the pens that fell onto the floor together with it and hoped you didn't look too casual. Mirage was looking as splendid as always. Baggy black leather pants, and a colourful green leather jacket, to go with his orange visor-glasses. You on the other hand, had your hair in a bun and wore an oversize sweater.   
"I totally knew you'd be here....here in the..." he leaned towards the door to read the door-number.... "In caustic's lab? Anyways, yea totally knew you'd be here."  
"You're really early though..." you said stroking the lab coat in your arm. "Am i? Oh yea i guess... I didn't want to make you wait." he explained. It made sense, especially, if he tended to get lost in this place.  
"Well...i need to get ready first." you replied embarrassed. "I was working a bit too long..." you continued. "What? No, you look amazing!" he added and his compliment sounded sincere. He tried to convince you to just grab a warm coat and you gave in, you couldn't argue against someone as sweet as him. Besides, your chance to amaze him with your looks today kind of already failed.   
"Tadahh! Now look at this gorgeous addition to this gorgeous addition." He pointed at a green motorcycle, while also pointing at himself. He leaned against the bike, posing cool and pointed at himself. Ok so was obviously referring to himself as a gorgeous, not you. A brief moment of disappointment and confusion, followed by laughter. By leaning against the bike he nearly made it trip over. It nearly hit the ground, but he just so managed to catch it in time.  
"Woo that was a close one." he sighed.   
"I sure hope you can drive this thing?" you laughed as you sat on the back.  
"Yea i do!" he sounded slightly offended. " Even if it does mess up my hair sometimes, ugh." he added.  
"Why not take a car then?" you got curious, knowing how much love he put into his hair.  
" It's the sexiest drive, with lots of speed. Besides... i don't have a car license. Unfairly. Don't you worry though!"  
You did worry for a moment, but he actually knew how to drive this thing. The wind was blowing through your hair and you had an excuse to be close to him and hold him tight. It was a nice ride for sure.  
"So where are we going?" you asked leaning forward.  
"You'll see. You're gonna love this!" 

It didn't much matter where you were going, as long as you could be with him. Even just holding him like this was wonderful. It took a while to get to where he was taking you. You were going away from the complex, even away from the city. Eventually, you were on this somewhat rocky road that lead uphill. The sound of the bike over the gravy in the otherwise silent scenery.

He stopped and got off the bike. Apparently, you have reached the location he was taking you to. However, there was nothing and noone around. Just rocks and some wildlife that you could only hear not see. He helped you off the bike, like the gentleman he was and the confusion on your face must have been visible because he quickly explained "Night picnic! Lovely idea right? Everyone loves stars....You like stars right?".  
It was cold, even colder on top of the hill, but the sky was clear - as clear as can be. It was indeed a lovely idea. Elliott placed a cuddly blanket on the ground and padded the spot next to him for you to sit down. You sat next to him and he opened the snacks he got, and of course some wine. You knew nothing of these things, but he told you all about the bottle and where he got it from, making it sound far too expensive for a date with you. Another fuzzy blanket thrown over your shoulders to keep you warm. What really warmed you up was him cuddling up to you though. 

Once you were done with the food and the chit-chat you both laid down and starred up to the stars. It was ages since you could see so many stars, ages since you had the time to just stare into all that space, and ages since you even left the city. Mirage was pointing and telling you all about these stars, the constellations, the planets in the Frontier and beyond.

Yes you weren't an expert, still you knew half of what he was pointing at was wrong. And yet, you didn't care you simply loved to listen to him talked. Besides, there were so many ships and satellites out there too. He seemed rather passionate about the things he was telling you. It appeared that he met many people through his life, mostly at his bar, and those people would tell him all these crazy stories about their life. At least some of it was surely bragging and fantasy, others probably true. Either way, you enjoyed listening to him, cuddling with him and sharing the warmth under the cozy blanket. 

"So like... Tell me bout you." he suddenly stopped and changed the topic. Probably, noticing just how much he was talking. " Me? hmm". You wondered just what you could share, what you would want to share, and what was worth sharing. Most of your life was your commitment to work, something that would surely bore him, and the other half were things you'd rather forget. "Yea like... Whatever" he continued.   
He didn't really make it easy for you, you really wouldn't want to talk about your past. Like most people in the Outlands, you were running from it. "Or maybe your work then?" he asked, noticing your discomfort for his question. You felt like he related to the unease of having to think about such things too much. "I would bore you with that!" you protested. He shook his head. "I love hearing about boring stuff. Tell me all about that."   
And so you shared all about you work, even those little details that you were passionate about but were far over Elliott's head. He listened, he nodded, he asked questions and he snuggled up to you even more. At some point you notice, you were now the one talking for ages. " Well... You can't fix something you dont understand. Which is why i want to understand the brain. Yet, all the knowledge is owned by people who use it only for their benefits. The Simulacrums are a torturous use of that knowledge. " you felt like you were getting too negative. " It is because i want to help those who suffer. Those who want to forget, those who don't want to forget, and all the ones in-between who are in pain for one reason or another. " Even trying to be positive now, you felt like you made him sad.   
He was good at staying sad for only a moment though. "That's amazing Daphne. You're so smart. It's so nice when people here are doing something else but fight. I don't know how you endure working with that grumpy Caustic though." he said laughing.   
For a while you were talking about the games, the fights, the legends, the people who you both met coming to this place. It was fun and comfortable.  
Even when you ran out of topics and you only laid in silence starring at the sky, it was still a comfortable silence.   
No idea what the time was, it didn't matter. You were somewhat sleepy, but you really didn't mind staying and just freezing outside. You turned your head and Elliott was just staring at you. Gosh, for how long has he now been staring at me? He smiled at you with those big charming eyes. Without breaking the eye-contact he moved himself even closer to you, until you were hugging again. His face was moving even closer, until your lips touched for a gentle and sweet kiss. He yawned and leaned on your shoulder, while playfully holding and stroking your hand. You stroked his head with your other hand, carefully of course, for not ruining his hair too much.  
After quite some while of cuddling like this, he sat up, stretched and yawned again.   
"Ooh boy i really love you but.... I mean i love this, spending time with you i mean. I'm not a creep just saying something like this on the like...what is it, second date?" he rasped himself and continued "This is fun. So much fun. But let's head back. I mean i got another match tomorrow."  
You were already seated up as well, and you nodded in agreement. So the two of you packed your things and drove back. The drive back felt so short in comparison to before. You wished you could hold on to him for a while longer. Feeling a bit sleep drunk at this point, you felt really cuddly. There were a lot of sweet kisses in front of the entrance to the quarters.  
It was too bad that he had to go into the other direction. If only he didn't had a match the next day, he could just stay over at your place, and sleep in cuddling with you.   
A hissing sound. Mirage pushed you away. It must have been only a seconds, but you froze up. Seconds could be so long sometimes. The wall next to you had a hole in it, a bullet hole. Mirage didn't have his gear, yet alone a gun. Even though he was surely as caught off guard as you, he handled himself better than you. Of course, he had more experience with these sort of things. He pulled you down behind a few decorative stones placed around the entrance. "Damn. I told them i'd get them their money." he said fidgeting around with his visor. Surely, he could have upset people himself....still you were somewhat certain the bullet was meant for you not him. The two of you hid in a small building next to the quarters. The one you were just making out against moments before.

"Don't worry. I got this!" He was really so confident, even in a moment like this.  
Steps, the door handle moved, the sound of a gun that just had the safety removed. Damn, this was bad. The date shouldn't have ended like this.   
The person entering wasn't familiar to you at all. A sniper rifle on their back, two gun holders on their belt, a coat, blonde strands peaking from under their hood. They didn't hesitate to unload their gun. Maybe they were half-bad with the sniper, but their close-range combat was poor. Or maybe they were too nervous?  
Whoever sent them, didn't chose the best guy. If they were after you, well...who would be stupid enough to go against someone protected by Revenant? Only desperate people who need the money; not really pros.   
Either way, your heart was racing. The last thing you wanted to be was a bother to him, especially in a situation like this. This wasn't the arena, there were no respawns and no revives. If Mirage died here, he was gone. If he got hurt, he got hurt. You couldn't risk that, you'd rather risk your own life. Elliott waited until they reloaded, he wanted to see just how quickly they would do that. The confined space was barely a proper hiding ground, only a few trashcans to hide yourself behind. Those won't hold up many bullets. You could tell, somehow you could just tell by his posture, that Mirage would storm this guy as soon as he emptied the second magazine. Luckily, the guy wasn't a tactician. He thought as long as he shot blindly into the dust-filled room, he would hit and win. "Shit, don't tell me he forgot about the second gun?" you thought. Only a moment in and you could see just how right you were. Mirage was thrown off by the second pistol.   
The sound of the pistol going off was deafening. Again and again and again, until that magazine was empty too. Your body hurt and yet it was numb, you fell to the ground without making a sound, or maybe just without hearing it. Some moments later the blonde guy was lying next to you, with Mirage kneeling on his back. "Are you ok???" he yelled. Even though he yelled, you barely could hear him. "I'm all good. All good." you replied. The attacker's gun in your hands was making cracking sounds, because your hands and your whole body was shaking. "Are you sure? You got hurt anywhere? Let me check?". A hard blow of Mirage's elbow against the attacker's head and he was out of it. Mirage walked up to you and wanted to check on you. "No!" you pushed him away and closed your coat. "I'm fine. Just cold." you smiled at him. "This was so much... But you sure know how to fight."   
You really hoped he would get distracted and believe you. He was a nice guy and you trusted him. But you liked him too much, it was hard to be honest with him about this kind of thing.   
"Fragile skin suits." Revenant interrupted your conversation and saved you from having to come up with more excuses. "Eeh? You? What are you doing here?" Mirage asked.  
"Just came to pick up my prey." he laughed  
"Your what now?" Mirage was confused. Revenant pointed at the guy on the floor.  
"You didn't kill him yet? Good. I will enjoy to skin this one nice and slow" followed by another evil sounding laughter.   
"Why did he attack us?" Mirage asked, but Revenant didn't reply. Rather he picked up the guy and threw him over his shoulder.   
"Well if the murder robot doesn't want to answer, i guess he doesn't have to..." Mirage fixed his hair and helped you up.  
You put on the biggest smile you were able to muster. "Thank you Elliott. Today was...exciting and fun." you gave him another kiss. You even waited until he was on his bike and drove off, waving at him goodbye and making sure he didn't drive into the first bush on his way. Then you opened the door and entered the building.  
In the elevator you opened your coat to inspect your body. Yep, four shot wound, bleeding through your sweater.   
Your vision was turning blank, your body was numb, breathing was difficult. Only a few more meters and you would have reached your apartment. Only, a few more.   
Nope, your body wasn't in for that. You slid to the floor. Just a little break, just a few deep breaths and then you would get up again. Right? Right??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming promptly.  
> I wish i had as much sex as Daphne but nope...just boring lab work to get to -_-  
> So yea i may be a bit busy this week XD


	17. Revenant teaching you things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You kinda go on a date with him?? And it ends up being a lot of fun  
> A nsfw chapter with Revenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is a long chapter sry hope you like it tho  
> I believe in your patience with words :P
> 
> Anyway i know some ppl are just here for the hot stuff. So jump to part2 for that :D

###  part 1 

You awoke in your bed and let out a painful moan, since your body was in overwhelming pain. You could feel the fabric of the sheets against your skin, you were naked. What now?  
If you had more energy you might have let out a surprised squeal, but you were too tired, so the sound you made was barely a gasp. You pretty much jumped up in surprise though, and hit your head against hard metal. "Ouch, do you HAVE to be this close?". 

Revenant was standing next to the bed, with his body leaned over yours, just starring at you - likely ever since he laid you in it. No mercy on his side, he pulled the sheets right off. It was cold, your body was aching, and you really didn't feel like laying there naked without the sheets on top of you. His hands wandered over your body, there were still four obvious gunshot wounds. Only a grunt. You pulled the sheets right back.  
"Why did you undress me you perverse robot!" Even though you were aware he was only interested in your wounds, you still felt too vulnerable for him to be that close to you, and to see you like that.  
"Blood on your clothing." he replied and pointed at the corner into which he threw them. "Even my underwear?" you asked. "Yes." You couldn't tell what mood he said that in, it wasn't impossible given how much you bled.There was burning pain that turned to stabbing pain once you finally adjusted yourself into a proper sitting position. 

"What does it take then?" he asked in that judgmental tone of his.  
"What do you mean?" you weren't sure just what he was getting at.  
"To kill you. What else would concern me." he hissed at you.  
"Oh that..." you smiled. You created a finger gun with your hand and pretended to shoot yourself in the head. "Bamm and lights out." you laughed. It wasn't funny, but it also kind of was. Maybe you were just too tired to think about something like this; or maybe it was because you got so used to running away from death.

"Just a headshot?" he asked and he leaned in again, so close that if he would be human his breath would interfere with yours.  
"Well anything that would kill my brain fast enough. I can suffocate, i can lose too much blood, i can have a stroke, i can be poisoned, i can be blown up,..." you listed things on the fingers of your hand.  
"Aagh. Such a weak skin suit after all." Revenant nearly sighed in disappointment.  
"Dont judge me you piece of metal. If your source code goes poof, so do you." you crossed your arms and pouted. "It's just that my source code is in my head. I don't have the luxury that you have."  
Oh man you really upset him just now. He crawled back onto the bed, like really crawled onto it - like a spider. And again, his face was so close - too close. He snarled "Do not speak to me about luxury! You don't know what that this luxury costs."  
"I do know!" you protested. "Maybe it is that YOU who doesn't know just how much i know." you continued to be abrasive. You ignored his questioning grunt and waited until he crawled off the bed giving you some space.

Surprisingly, he picked up a gun and a knife that were laying on the floor. Why does he even have these, they are forbidden in the complex and...why would he need a gun?  
Don't tell me now that he knows he will kill me for real?  
All these thoughts quickly disappeared when he threw both items onto the bed.  
"Take these and use them." he roared, like he actually cared about you protecting yourself.  
It was an alternator he gave you, well at least that was something you handled before. Even though not all that well.

"I need to train you." he then said. You gulped..."excuse me? what now?"  
"Your skill is pathetic."  
"Oh. Yea" you scratched your head, because you definitely were thinking of something else just now. Indeed, guns weren't your thing. You preferred poison and information as your weapons of choice.  
"I'll be back in a moment. Get ready." he said and jumped out the window.  
"In a moment? Did he miss the fact that i'm wounded." you sighed. You got up and dressed anyways, you knew he wasn't kidding. If needed he would drag you out naked for sure.  
He gave you plenty of time to get dressed, to even grab a nice cup of coffee and finish your breakfast. You were all set and ready just sitting at your kitchen counter waiting for him. You were tapping your foot and starring at the clock. In a moment huh?

Perhaps it was your enhanced perception for that particular scratching sound, or just good timing, but you heard him slowly creeping up the building. "Today, i will scare him!" you thought as you hid behind your brand new curtains, waiting for him to come through the living-room window. Now you heard the climbing clearly, the sound of the metal against glass, the sound of your window opening.  
"Boo!" you yelled and jumped from behind the curtain, hugging Revenant from behind. He leaned in slowly, paused, then said "boo" in a very dark and scratchy voice. He laughed and added "You think you can scare me missy?"

"Well you always scare me...i want to pay you back today." you smiled back at him.  
The smile on your face quickly faded though. You were holding on to Revenant's back as he was once again climbing up and down buildings carrying you to wherever he was taking you to. You protested and argued that you could use a car or something, but he disagreed. He didn't want anyone to see you two together, or track you down. So he was taking the absurdist paths, making you wonder if you would ever even find your way back home, if he suddenly decided to disappear. You wondered if you could even trust him at all, even if your gut was telling you confidently that you should.  
You arrived at a firing range that appeared no longer in use.. Revenant opened a box and presented to you a variety of weapons. "Pick one." he pointed at them. "Maybe you're actually good with one of these." he laughed.  
You started with the one on the left and worked yourself towards the last one. Some you liked better, others not so much. He made you practice with each until you somewhat knew how to handle the recoil of them. "Maybe you need to pick up a different weapon in the fight, you gotta know how to use it anyway." he explained, handing you another one.  
He wasn't a bad teacher, just really impatient. To be fair you probably weren't a fast learner either. At least with the sniper you hit near to nothing and you got frustrated over it yourself.  
In the end you needed so much help to survive, that it made you feel like a bother to those around you. Yes, even that murderous killer machine decided to help you out. You remembered the poor guy of last night. Yes, he tried to kill you but you didn't knew his true motives. Who he tried to protect, who he tried to keep safe or how many children he tried to feed. Maybe he only tried to protect his own life, but how was yours worth any more than his. You didn't ask, still you knew that Revenant killed that guy and not only this, but probably tortured him too. For information, but also for fun. Mirage wouldn't do such a thing, he would probably call the police or the security at least. He would never kill anyone, not outside the arena at least.  
You wondered if presented with the decision, if you ever could actually use the things you were learning in this an empty training room.  
"Don't get distracted. I may have all the time in the world... i don't plan on wasting them on you though missy." Revenant poked at you, noticing that you were too far in your own thoughts.  
"Maybe it's enough for one day?" you asked, but he shook his head and pressed the hemlock right back into your hands. "Not until you get this right."

You sighed. "What if i don't want to do this? What if i shouldn't run away anymore? What if it's better to just give up?" you wondered out loud, making Revenant even more impatient.  
"Shut up and do as i say." he snarled but you replied unbothered "Shouldn't you know best, that living for longer than intended is unnatural?"  
He looked at you, leaning down with those golden eyes of his. "You don't get to die. I need you. You don't die, not until I say so." Surprising, how words like these could sound so much like a treat and a compliment both at the same time.

"What if i don't want to live only to serve someone like you? No, i won't let you decide if i live or die." you had tears in your eyes as you said these words. Of course, Revenant seemed completely unbothered by what you said. Did he even care at all? Beyond his own benefit anyways?

You placed the gun against your head, it was an odd feeling altogether. But if you had to go, you really wanted to go by your own will. The sparkle in Revenant's eyes changed, for sure, you were certain that something was different about the way he looked at you. It was awful yet wonderful to see that reaction, even if it only lasted one single moment.  
You closed your eyes, making those last tears drip down your cheek, and you pressed the trigger. Even after all the shooting the sound of the gun so close to your ears made them ring loudly and painfully.

Revenant's hand was holding you wrist so tightly that you could feel the connective tissue stretch to its limit. "Don't ever do that again." he yelled at you. He must have forced your hand away, because the shot missed your head by far. "I guess, i can't even hit on this range?" you laughed.  
Revenant didn't laugh, nor did he move, or speak. He just starred at you, while still holding your wrist tightly.  
"Did i scare you?" you continued. "No." he replied, cold and sinister as always.  
"Are you sure? I could swear you looked afraid for a moment. Does it feel nice to be afraid?"  
He grunted. "Enough of your games." and he let go of your hand.  
"It's more fun if there are games. It's more fun, if you want me to live instead of needing me alive." you smiled.  
"You skin suits and your stupid motivations." he put the gun right back into your hands.  
"Motivations matter. They make us better at...everything." you smiled and pulled on his arm.  
"Don't you want me to be motivated to live?" you felt awful and guilty for being like this with him, but you were so sure that he was able to feel more than just blood-thirsty. You had to believe that even after all the programming and torture of living as a simulacrum, the person inside could survive. You needed to know, for far more than personal reasons.

###  part 2 

"You need a motivation?" he laughed. "Alright, I will give you a motivation."  
He picked you up and carried you in his arms, lifting you up to his height. He whispered into your ear "If you hit that bull's-eye, then i will make you scream."  
You knew what kind of screaming he meant, his tone made that very clear. And you wanted that very much. So batting your eyelashes you asked "Promise?"  
"Promise." he growled in response.  
You weren't sure if that was a worthy deal, and if he wasn't actually doing it for his own selfish reasons. Anyways, it sounded like a good enough motivation for now.  
Picking up the weapon again and standing firm, you decided to give it a serious go.  
"Are you kidding me?" he said. His voice sounded even deeper and cackier than usual.  
"I swear this was just a lucky shot!" you smiled back and jumped up and down excitedly. You hit right in the middle of the bullet board, after missing so many times before. Maybe the hemlock was your weapon of choice, well beside's words that is.  
"I keep my promises." he said and lifted you off the ground again.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" you asked.  
"Making you scream." he snarled and pulled off your pants.  
"But not here!" you protested, looking around the big training ground arena.  
"Why not? Noone can hear you scream here. And if they can, i don't care."  
You felt awkward and uncomfortable at first, but you didn't resist much. His fingers were cold, as they always were, and they were stroking over your body both gently and painfully.

He was carving into you, then he was just barely touching you. And either of these made you feel really good. It was curious how much he seemed to enjoy just hearing you moan in pleasure, without being able to feel much of the touch himself. For sure, he felt some of it, he could feel pain after all. What unfair way to wire a simulacrum anyway, making them feel pain not pleasure. Piece by piece he stripped you naked. It was cold, the training area had no real roof, and even if it was falling apart anyways. There were goosebumps all over your body, from the cold and the excitement, and your nipples were perky too.

"Ahh!" you moaned out loudly, when his fingers entered you and toyed with your soft insides. Still bothered by how exposed you felt, in the center of that broken apart building, you kept your voice down as much as you could.  
"No. I want to hear you scream!" Revenant demanded, pulling your hand away from your mouth. It was embarrassing at first, but then you really enjoyed moaning loudly and hearing your own moans echo back at you. He seemed to really find it enjoyable too, which only encouraged you to moan more. 

An unfamiliar and peculiar mechanic sound made you pause your moaning. "What the..." you asked filled with both fear and excitement. "Something to make you scream even more." he laughed. Extending his arm beyond what you thought would be possible even for a machine like him, he wrapped his arm around you tying you up and then lifting you up in the air, above his head. You were so far off the ground, and he was starring at you with those piercing and unforgiving eyes of his, with that expressionless face of his. His arm was wrapping around your torso, fixating your arms behind your back. His other arm extended as well. Like a snake it did it slid around your thigh. You weren't really sure why his arms would even extend this far, but whatever, you really loved how tightly he could wrap you.  
He lifted your thigh up, peaking between your legs. Not surprised by how wet you were from his fondling he let out a laugh "I wish i could taste that".  
His hand was bending as unnatural as everything about him was. While you were still suspended, and your leg lifted high, his hand began to gently stroke your clit. His fingers were stiff and cold, but they gave you so much pleasure. He was pinching and playing with your clit, meanwhile, his other fingers penetrated you. A robotic hand sure can be practical.  
Not only could he do all this with just one hand, the speed and motion with which he was thrusting into you was crazy. Adding slight vibration to the already wonderful stimulation sent you over the edge and made you scream so loud, that it scared you.  
The arm that was wrapped around your chest and was squeezing you tightly, the other arm that was holding your leg up and fingering you both warmed up from the motion and the friction against your body. But then there was something cold pressing against you, something cold and stiff.  
It took you a moment to realize what it was, after all your field of view and your ability to move were very limited. His arms apparently weren't the only parts of his body that he could extend. It was his synthetic dick that was pressing against your wet pussy. Unsurprisingly, it entered with ease. Just another reason for you to scream in pleasure, as it wiggled inside of you, penetrating you with those fast repetitive thrusts.  
All his touch turned you into a sticky, hot and wet mess. So much that your wetness dropped right down on his face. He laughed, and it made you embarrassed. If only you could, you would have hid your face behind your face. Your already red face, was burning up. This was so much, so embarrassing but also so incredibly good.  
It seemed that Revenant was enjoying the view very much. Suspended the way you were, he could watch himself fuck you up close. He was indeed such a perverse robot, but you didn't mind at all, because his grunts made you even more turned on. The brain sure is a wonderful thing, the fantasy of an act, can already lead to a phantom sensation of said act. You knew, you had experience with naughty thoughts driving your body mad without actual sensation.  
Right now, wasn't one of these times. There was more than enough actual physical stimulation, on top of all the things going on inside your mind. All this already made you wish you could grab onto something, but no still there was still more.  
His wet tentacle-like penis decided to wander from your dripping wet pussy to your ass. It wiggled itself inside of you. Nice and slow, and again and again. Poking your insides in the nicest ways. Revenant not getting bored or tired just continued fingering you furiously and rubbing your clit, with that slightly vibrating hand of his. Sometimes he would fuck you slow, but it felt so good with all that wiggling and vibrating. And sometimes he would move so fast that it felt nearly unbearable for you to even withstand. Either was amazing.  
Eventually he stopped. And you were glad he did. You felt exhausted, cold and hot at the same time, shaking and twitching and out of breath.  
He let you down on your feet, but you couldn't stand. It was too much you just sank down to your knees and tried to catch your breath. "I wish i could have felt that. We have to do this again. So i can feel all of this." returning to his usual non-extended form.  
"Oh yes we should do this again....Sometime." you thought. You were excited about more, yet you really needed a break unlike him.  
On your way back you didn't even mind the climbing as much anymore. Maybe you were getting used to being in these crazy heights, or possibly your mind was just still foggy.  
Either way, you felt like you trusted him more than before. Enough anyways, to fall asleep while on his back. You felt like if you let go accidentally he wouldn't let you fall, even if it was for his own selfish reasons. Whatever, you had your own selfish reasons too after all.  
Surely, he wouldn't need to give you a break, he could have done whatever to you. Convince you to implant the chip into him and then fuck you all over again. Allowing you to rest was actually surprisingly nice of him.  
He put you into your bed, throwing the blanket over you and then he left through the window like the spider-creature he was. You didn't mind sleeping dressed, you were happily tired and instantly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenant's quip for nice is soooo hot. The one where he moans and goes "(snarl) That felt good."  
> I heard this the other day while playing, and i dont know if its new but i never heard it before. 
> 
> And i dont know how i didnt just instantly turn into a loot box because damn that killed me. We still won the fight we had during the time somehow.   
> But like don't you do me like this rev.... actually what i mean is.... Yes please do.


	18. Enjoying the Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a fun Sunday with Elliott  
> Miragexreader nsfw
> 
> Again skip to part2 for naughty fun.

###  part 1 

After spending your Saturday quite eventful and being more than exhausted from all the training Revenant put you through, you enjoyed the relaxing company of yourself and a nice book. Oh how many wonderful memories were linked to reading this book. It was your brother's favorite book, full of adventures from beyond the rift. Wonderful and yet haunting memories of the many times that he would nag you to read this yourself. He used to take care of you all the time, even though you were the same age and not even blood-related. He could even be overly protective sometimes. Even after having regenerating powers, you still would keep the silly animal band aids, that he would always give you. "You have to be prepared" he would say, sneaking them into your belongings. "Why do you always pick the ones with the cute motives though?" you'd always complain, but he would only respond with "Because! When you get hurt, you need something to laugh at, right?"  
The buzzing of your phone interrupted your daydreaming. It was a very positive interruption though, because it was Elliott who reached out to make sure you were doing alright. He sent you a picture of his bike, with him next to it - with that gorgeous smile. "Me and the pretty made it home in one piece, what about my other pretty?"  
You giggled and responded with a picture of you saying "Still in one piece. But you're welcome to come and check :P"  
He didn't leave you waiting for long and he replied with an invitation to come to his place for dinner. How could you possibly say no? Even if it wasn't a wonderful idea, it was also a good opportunity to show off the dress you couldn't wear the other night. In retrospect, wearing the fancy dress would have made riding on the bike quite hard and laying outside in the grass even colder than it was. It would have been nice if Elliott told you his plans earlier on, but then again the surprise was wonderful.  
This time you had all the time to get dressed and ready for Mirage to pick you up. You made sure to wear shorts under your dress, knowing he will surely pick you up with the bike again. The dress was elegant, but comfortable. It was made up from a wide circle skirt and a lace top, that wrapped around you. The shoulder area was semi-transparent and there was decorative flowering on top of the black chiffon. On the black skirt was a decorative white lace, with a similar flowery pattern. "Perfect!" you thought as you took a spin in front of the mirror placing a decorative clip into your hair.  
Since, Elliott has a bit of trouble navigating inside the building you kindly offered to meet outside. Waiting for him, as he was running a bit late, was making you awfully anxious. Of course Revenant took care of the attacker last time... However, just what if another one comes round? "No i have to live my life. I deserve to live, after all i did to get here." you thought. Mirage just came around the corner and confirmed these thoughts. Butterflies of excitement and happiness warmed you up in seconds and you ran up to him with a big smile on your face.  
"Punctuality isn't your thing is it?" you laughed. "Looking like this takes time!" he said presenting himself like a peacock. "True" you spinned around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then whispering "Worth it." While on the bike, you could hug him tightly.  
The travel wasn't nearly as long as last time, but you wished it was, because you really didn't want to let go. Well, at least you were holding hands right until he opened the door and he had to wave big with his hands to present to you his "amazing stylish home".  
It was stylish indeed. Decorations everywhere, in all kinds of colours and shapes. Most of them were golden, or at least they were very reflecting. Elliott's home could easily be mistaken with a Mirage fan-boy's room. There were posters, achievements and even figures everywhere. He seemed so proud of his fights and he had any reason to. You felt as if you were dating a popstar, well ...you kind of were. And it wasn't only Mirage that you met all close and personal. You felt very timid walking around his place. Well at least his kitchen was rather plain in comparison.  
Despite your worries Elliott would cut himself, cooking with him ended up being very pleasant. He was making jokes all the time, but he found time for hugging you tight while you were chopping the vegetables. You had to admit that his decoys were rather practical too. Not only did he constantly use them to distract you and make you laugh with his stunts, no they were also helping out in the kitchen.  
It was weird at first but you quickly got used to being cuddled by a new "him" every minute. As much as he was hungry, and you could hear his stomach rumble, he couldn't and wouldn't let his hands off you. No complaints from your side. It was wonderful to be hugged from behind, and tenderly kissed on your neck.  
"Now comes the dangerous part!" Elliott announced and put on his goggles cutting onions. Of course, it didn't help all that much. You felt bad for laughing, however, watching him hold back his tears was too precious. "Hei! Hei! Look at this!" he then said, as he was joggling thee knifes on his fingertips. Oh yes, yes it was him. Why? Because as he tried to show off his skills he cut himself. Blood, nope this wasn't a decoy.  
You rushed to him, meanwhile the decoy's disappeared. You inspected the wound, it wasn't anything dangerous, just a little cut. "You'll be alright Elliott, don't worry."  
For a moment he looked at you heart-broken, how could you call this nothing? But then he gathered himself saying "Oh yea. Yea this is nothing. I don't mind seeing blood, like at all. I'm fine." and picked up the knife that landed on the floor.

Just to make sure he was truly alright, and that he wouldn't get any spices into the wound, you opened your purse and dug out a band aid. "Here. All good now ?" you asked as you wrapped up his finger with the band aid. "Yes!" he said, inspecting his finger. He seemed completely unbothered by the childish band-aid you put on him, actually it felt like it might even cheered him up.  
With his hands covering your eyes he later lead you into the dining room and presented to you the romantic arrangement his decoys prepared, while you were in the kitchen. With a "Tadaaah!" he removed his hands and you laid eyes on a candle-light illuminated and flowers-decorated room. This came as a surprise. It felt like the kind of the top kind of romance, but you knew that everything with Elliott was just like that and somehow you really loved it.  
Despite all the distractions, the food turned out to be very good. And you were glad to enjoy the food with Elliott alone, one on one. Then you equally enjoyed the decoys doing all the tidying up. He sure took advantage of that skill of his, but why not right? It was nice to cuddle up to him. It was him right? The real him? Probably, why would he prefer to do the dishes at a time like this. 

It was really enjoyable how much he could talk, because it allowed for you to sit and listen to him. And you loved how he stumbled over his words but completely confidently continued in the next breath. And when he paused and for a moment and felt insecure and lost, you even loved that very much. He would drill you with questions too sometimes, and you shared probably a thing or two too much about you. But man just felt too comfortable around him.

###  part 2 

After a while, to give the talking a pause, he turned on the music and the two of you danced. Sometimes not just the two of you. All the flashing lights in his apartment gave it the feel of a party, and his decoys added to that atmosphere. He sure enjoyed dancing and even though you weren't all that much a dancer, you had a blast dancing around freely.  
The upbeat music changed to more slow-paced one and you had an excuse to dance slow, in close proximity to one another. Eventually, the hugging turned to fondling, and the gentle kisses turned to passionate making out. After a while, you were no longer standing, but instead semi-laying on the couch. With the zipper off your dress undone, letting the top slide down your shoulders, and the skirt lifted enough for Elliott's arms to disappear underneath.  
He was kissing and caressing your body, making sure he did not leave out a single area. He started with your neck, probably giving you three hickeys. You felt like a teen, but you really didn't mind. He was kissing and nibbling your neck and ears, while his hands were wandering over your body pressing it against his. In return your hands were stroking over his as well, caressing his back, combing through his hair and giving him all the kisses you could. There was no way he was getting out of this without at least one hickey himself.  
After a while, of just touching each other like that, you decided to drop the dress. It was getting in the way, you needed more skin on skin contact. First, you helped him lose his gear, then you pulled up his shirt and finally playfully undid his belt. All while giving him wet kisses on his abs and arms. He moaned under his breath.  
He quickly helped you out of your dress as well, tossing it on the floor next to the two of you. He repaid you for the kisses, licking your belly tenderly, wandering from your lips up to your breasts and down to your thighs. All while his beard was tickling you every now resulting in a giggle on both sides. Moans and giggles, and more moans and more giggles. You stroked his face while he was giving you all these loving kisses. So unusual to see him that quiet, but then again he was saying so many sweet things with his touch. You were ready for more, and he was too. You could feel his erection pressing against you thighs, leaving a wet spot on his boxers.  
"Oh i want you!" you moaned, stroking his shoulders and trying to pull him up. However, he just kept exploring your body with his tongue. "You like that?" he asked between the licks, and you nodded intensively before you realized he wasn't looking so you added a loud and clear "yes." 

And from then on, you replied with many willing "yeses" as he was asking for reassurance testing the areas of your body. With his tongue still busy, his hands wandered between your legs. A finger was curiously stroking over your wet panties. Just some gentle clit-rubs, making you raise your hips. Then two fingers exploring the warm insides. Enough to make you bite your lip in excitement, followed by some tender moaning. The encouragements got louder, as his tongue and fingers met between your legs.  
Those careful licks and the occasional sucking of your clit, mixed with his fingers spreading you, made you feel amazing. Both his lips and his fingers found the sweet spot that made you moan out in particular enthusiasm. You weren't sure what he said, because he was still buried between your legs, but assuming he was asking if you like this, you moaned out loudly "YES! Elliott don't stop." And he didn't.  
His other hand was grabbing your butt and pulling you closer to him, even though you were very willingly moving your hips against him. Your hands were stroking his head, pulling him against your pussy just as eagerly as he was pulling you towards him.  
Another loud gasp and you reached a very pleasant anticipated orgasm. And no he didn't wait much longer, before he placed himself between your legs. "How bout that? You like that?" he asked as he pressed his cock against you. "Why even ask?" you thought, wanting him inside with every cell of your being. "Oh yes Elliott!" you moaned and while giving you more kisses he thrusted inside of you. You bit your lip once again, it felt good and you wanted more.  
Luckily, you got more. At first was fucking you slow and passionately, but he quickly took up the pace and you were holding on to the edges of the couch in pleasure, while your hips were moving on their own matching his rhythm.  
You were scratching his back, stroking his head, kissing his neck, biting his shoulder and very loudly and happily moaning "This feels so good Elliott. I love this so much."  
It didn't take all that long until the both of you reached an orgasm together, that you finished up with a deep kiss. Heavy breathing and sweaty he laid on top of you and you were brushing through his messy hair, curling it between your fingers. "That was so good. I was SO good." he moaned giving you more gentle kisses. "Oh yes you were !" you replied, and you meant every bit of that. He made sure to get up, fix his hair up with his hand and pose for you praising himself once more.  
He convinced you to stay the night, and since it was late it was a great idea. It allowed for of his demonstrations, more quick and slow-dancing and more talking about the games, before you cuddled up and fell asleep. Who cares if we got to late work and messy tomorrow? Monday couldn't have started on a better note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter planned, and a general idea of how the story will progress.  
> But i'm looking forward to your input as well   
> Anything you'd like to see ? :D


	19. Teaching you manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caustic is kindly teaching you some manners.  
> Causticxreader fluff? maybe nsfw? i dont know you tell me

The following week you were quite proud of yourself. For the most part because your mood was very good. But there were also no further attacks and your trial was progressing well. So much even that you could move a step further. A new prototype was introduced, and you called Wattson to get some assistance with the setup. You really wanted for this to work, and she knew what she was doing for sure. Besides, she was really nice too.  
Wattson came and helped you out, as cheerful and energized as always, eager to help and fascinated by the use of electricity for something before unknown for her. She spent the whole afternoon helping you out, and you both had many questions for one another. "Oh we scientist, we gotta stick together!" she laughed, then she noticed the time and said "Watt? Oh the time. I have to get going."  
You decided to stay in touch, and meet up again. Possibly, with more scientists around. It sounded like a lot of fun. You were reminded that you should talk to more women, and generally fight your social awkwardness. At least with Wattson, you didn't feel as awkward as with most people. It felt like the spins of your quarks aligned. Oh her nerdy cheesy humour was catchy.  
Just as she was leaving, Caustic entered the lab. You saw the two chat, without being able to really understand their words. You didn't need to hear their words though, to understand that they had some kind of argument. It was unusual for Caustic to show that much...emotion, even though it wasn't a lot and very subtle. Wattson seemed upset with him, and he was kind of trying to...apologize? No that wasn't quite it. Either way, you hated to admit just how envious the whole situation made you. Caustic was so cold and ignorant towards you, not only lately, but pretty much from the get-go. It was obvious, that his relationship with Wattson wasn't physical at all, yet this only made your envy stronger. You wished he cared about your presence more than just for physical reasons. It was hard to resist the negativity arising in your mind. But your thoughts focused on someone else instead, of a very sweet gentleman who made you very happy and never made you feel irrelevant.  
A moment later, Caustic entered the lab, and he was soon his usual calm self. It was unusual to see him emotional in the first place. However, you had to admit you weren't in the mood to handle another person's emotions on top of your own. Just as you were thinking about positive things and trying to enjoy your day to the fullest, the device malfunctioned. The program crashed, together with a lot of the data. Frustrated you played around with your pen, tapping the controls hoping to get everything working again. One day everything works great, the next a small adjustment seems to ruin a lot of tedious work.  
As a result of your fidgeting with the pen, you somehow broke it apart. Well, it didn't break. Through the friction and rotation you screwed it open, allowing for the inner parts to explode and fall all over the floor. "Aghh" you angrily exhaled, before getting on all fours picking up the pieces. "Why, would they make these digital pens so fragile and so full of small pieces?" you wondered as you gathered them one after another, hoping to get it all properly put together again.  
"Oh, no!" you thought as you noticed that not only one, but two parts fell right under Caustic's desk. A spring and the cap rolled all the way there.  
Oh well, he seemed very focused on his work. Even thought it was unlikely for him to not notice you, you hoped that he would simply ignore you. You crawled up to his desk, thinking this will somehow make you less noticeable to him, and reached for the spring. "Good, he doesn't care." you thought and began looking for the other piece. "Wasn't it here just now?"  
Caustic turned around in his chair, glaring down at you and saying "Looking for this miss Pavot?" , while showing you the cap in his hands.  
"Uhh yes i am." you said, uncomfortably fixing your position from all fours to kneeling. You were patting your lap, fixing your skirt nervously.  
You reached out with your hand, fully expecting him to give you the cap and then scold you for crawling around like an animal, or something along these lines. Nope, he didn't do anything besides stare at you, making you further uncomfortable.  
"Something wrong ?" he asked, as if he wasn't aware of the situation at all.  
"Well...i would like the cap back." you replied, and got up. You stroked over your skirt again, pulling your blouse down and fixing your lab coat. You took a deep breath too, to cover up for how embarrassed you were. On the other hand, you really liked the attention he was giving you just now.  
"Manners young lady. If you want something, you should ask for it properly." he replied, playing with the cap in his hand.  
"Oh right. Please give me the cap." you promptly responded, reaching out with your hand once more. Yet, he wasn't giving it to you.  
" I have to confess, your posture before was more ....satisfying. If you truly wish to have this, you should ask for this properly." he said pointing down towards the floor.  
You should have resisted more, but there was something about the way he said this that made you want to obey without second thought. And you knelt right back down.  
"Please give me the cap." you said, this time without reaching out with your hand.  
To your surprise this time he nodded, and gave you the cap without hesitation.

You got up and replied, somewhat confused by his sudden cooperation, with "Thank you Caustic." and turned around to get back to your desk quickly.  
"Oh?" he grabbed your wrist and turned you right back. "Tss tss. Is that how you address your superior?"  
You had to shake your head, but it was mostly in disbelief. Since when was he your superior? Anyways, you felt bratty because his tone was full of mischief. You licked your lips and it's been decided.  
"Oh? Sorry Mr. Nox did i mess up ?" An upset grunt, a look around to make sure noone was listening, and another scolding. "Now, now...What a disobeying girl you are today." he shook his head.  
"Am i?" you pouted. "So sorry Dr. Alexander. I promise to try better."  
An extended "hmm" followed by a pause. He was sitting in a way, that allowed for him to rest his elbow on the desk, while still being turned towards you. He leaned his head in his hand and stared at you for a moment.  
"You may only address me with Dr. Caustic." he laughed and added "Don't make me repeat myself." with a stern voice.  
You nodded eagerly, stroking over your skirt flattening it down for the tenth time.  
"Understood little poppy?" he asked, leaning down towards you.  
You bit your lip and considered for a moment. Then you mumbled out "Yes Alex".  
Oh he understood you clearly. Swiftly he turned away from his desk, picked you up with a strong grip on your wrists and tossed you over his lap.  
"I won't repeat myself." he said and gave you three hard slaps on your behind.  
You were completely silent and immobile for it all, even though it were no light spanks. Gosh that hurt.

"So what do you say next time?" he asked rubbing your butt with his hand, reminding you of the consequences to your actions.  
"Mhmm." you replied, acting clue-less and shaking your head.  
Another three hand spanks. Enough to let you gasp and then bite your lip.  
"What was that?" he asked, monotone and calm.  
" Uhh.. Dr. Ale..." you started and been interrupted by another slap. A really hard one that turned the word coming out of your mouth into a moan.  
"Wrong. Testing me? Foolish, I'm unapologetic." he said and another three spanks, that made you moan and wiggle on his lap.  
The stroking of your butt meant he was asking again. You were sore and the spanks hurt, but you were loving the attention he was giving you. And laying on his lap you could feel he was enjoying himself too.  
"Yes i got it doctor." you said and before you could even take a breath you already kicked with your knees. That spank was strong and your butt sore. A loud moan and more wiggling.  
" Doctor will do if you have your mouth full Poppy. " he laughed stroking your butt and then lifting your head up by your ponytail. "You don't have your mouth full yet. Now, do you?".  
You shook your head and he let you lean down again.  
"Well then....You should appreciate my exceptional patience." he was rubbing your thighs now, making you fear he would possibly feel how wet he made you.  
" Thank you Dr. Caustic." you spilled out the words he wanted to hear.  
"Very good." he said and gave you two hard spanks on the butt that made you kick and wiggle, and moan quietly.  
You were anticipating the third, last, spank and held your breath for it, knowing it would be a painful one. However, there was none. Instead you heard a loud surprised "Ooh?!"  
He was suddenly very quiet and his hand wasn't touching you anymore. You looked up.  
Wattson was standing in the doorway, holding a few books in her hands. Probably, the ones she mentioned you might like. "You .... You are awful!"she yelled and slammed the door shut.  
You felt awful and embarrassed, even though you had a hunch she was referring to Caustic and not you. Still, you weren't sure and either way you felt just as guilty.  
"Get off!" he said in a serious and non-playful way. You crawled off his lap and he pointed you to your desk, so you walked back to your station. You turned around at least twice, but he seemed to have occupied himself instantly. At least he was scribbling into his notes aggressively.  
"Ouch!" you simply had to shriek when sitting down. You'd remember that for sure. He looked at you, without moving his head, but he didn't say anything. Wishing he said something, you looked at him a few more times during the next hours, but he was silent. Sometimes you sat down and exhaled a bit louder than usual, but for the most part you too were quiet. 

Caustic seemed to plan working very long, he was getting another cup of coffee and the work on his desk wasn't getting any less. You on the other hand were getting tired and needed some sleep. Standing at the door you weren't sure how to greet him goodbye, or if you should at all. "Goodnight poppy" he said, making you literally speechless for a moment. He didn't greet you hello or goodbye regularly. And if he did, it was always purely a response to your words.  
"Ehmm...Goodnight....eh...Dr. Caustic." you said and nearly fled from the lab. In the hallway you froze for a moment, taking a deep breath before realizing that your heart was racing and you carried a big smile on your lips. You bit your lip again walking back to your apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another caustic chapter. I love it too much don't i? :P  
> Please do tell me your ideas and requests for upcoming chapters !


	20. Team Science fuckery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science team fuckery, what else should i say.  
> Wattson, Daphne and Horizon get drunk and horny. Special guest this episode, Path. The cute clueless robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request i decided to write this chapter.  
> Because i have the other chapters planned out and linked to each other, i decided to throw this in right away.
> 
> Path is so cute and innocent, i nearly feel bad for lewding him. But then again i imagine this to be very hilarious anyway.
> 
> As always jump to part2 if you just want the quick hot stuff

###  Part1 

A crowd of people, that made you awfully nervous. Everyone was cheering and holding up posters. You sure were happy about being inside, separated from them by thick glass.  
The great idea to surprise Mirage after a match was... a great in theory not so much in practice. You didn't expect so many fans, you really felt awkward in your position.  
Either way, you didn't see him. Possibly he already passed you by, or maybe he needed some healing up? You could see the new banner, and it showed Pathfinder, Wattson and Horizon. You were happy for Wattson, but you wondered how Mirage was doing. You knew he would easily pick himself and his ego up, he just needed some time.  
Well, there they were. The winning team just entered the building and it was too late for you to avoid saying hello. Wattson said it first with a big smile. She greeted you with sparks, shaking your hand, giving your hair a liftup from the static  
"Hello Dr. Pavot. How are you doing? Are you alright? Is Dr. Caustic being mean to you ?" Gosh those were many questions and none of them you were sure how to answer. Since your encounter with Caustic a few days passed, and as you were used to these odd things by now you needed a moment to even realize what she meant. Once you did remember, your face burned red with embarrassment. Not sure what she thought she witnessed, not sure what happened in the first place, or how to explain any of it.  
"I'm fine. I'm alright." you replied, trying to calm yourself down. "You won! That's great. You're amazing even in the arena." you then quickly changed the topic.  
"Yes. It was an electrifying match.... You want to join us for an after-match-celebration?" Wattson replied inviting you out with her team. You peaked over her shoulder to check out her squad. You knew the MRVIN, he waved at you excitedly. The other woman, Horizon, you heard of before, you were more than curious to get to meet her. It was in the middle of the week, but you thought whatever and decided to join.  


You all got tipsy quite quickly. Apparently, none of you were particularly used at drinking, and the kind bar-owner Mirage was giving out free-drinks for the champion squad. He sure was nice, even if he lost he was more than happy to celebrate with you. Well, he wasn't around personally. Too bad you really wanted to see him.  
Not really a problem in regards to the drinks though, since Path knew the bar well enough to bring you all the drinks you could ask for. And more.  
He even kindly offered his special creation to you, which you quickly declined. It was fun to watch Horizon and Wattson react to it though. Horizon was upfront but polite, asking curiously about the ingrediences. Wattson just kindly smiled and sipped on the drink a few times. They both shook their heads hard, when he offered to bring another.  


Eventually, as expected from a drunk bunch of scientist, you decided to get back to the lab to execute what you thought was a brilliant idea. You decided that it would be great to combine your skills and have some fun. With Horizon's abilities you could float yourself far above the buildings, and with her knowledge of gravitation and Wattsons electricity you could create stunning aurora lights over the complex. Your skill wasn't really needed for any of that, but you came up with the idea... and...Well, you participated in your own way. Your syringes allowed for all of you to sober up just enough to get back to the complex and think straight enough for the fidgeting with the mechanics. And they would additionally prevent a hangover. They would appreciate your assistance the next morning for sure. A side effect of your regeneration and the syringes, you sobered up a bit too quickly, and you were in for another drink. The bottle you had with you was nearly empty, so you sent out Path to find something else. He was eager to help, even though he lacked to understand why people drank. He always wanted to join the fun with his friends and be of assistance.  
Meanwhile, Horizon was fixing up the little electron emitter to put it on Newt; and Wattson was browsing through Caustic's things. She said she was looking for some alcohol, but it was clear she just wanted to snoop through his things. You felt worried about the consequences if he would to find out, but there was no holding back tipsy Wattson that was certain to figure out the secrets behind everything in Caustic's desk drawers. Of course, he cared too much about results, to drink while he'd work. And the desk was tidy and empty as can be.  


Wattson didn't discover anything, and even if she did it would be some chemical structures for new compounds. "Oh this looks so shiny!" she exclaimed.  
She found an erlenmeyer flask with a pink semi-liquid gas. "Pink. Don't tell me Caustic plans to change his gas to pink? Now wouldn't that be something." she added.  
Horizon laughed, the idea of a pink caustic was too amusing. They didn't speak all that much, but knowing his personality it still felt absurd to see him in pink. "Yer think he would put on cat-ears for that? Aye, that would be something. " she added making the both of you laugh as well. If it killed better than his green one, he probably wouldn't even mind the colour. You could all agree.  
Well there was "FAILURE" written on the flask with a red marker. Underneath, a new note was added : "Possible alternative use, further experiments required" followed by a description saying "harmless to humans; effectiveness: very high; effect: increased androgen and oxytocin levels, slight increase in heartbeat and breathing-rate; long-term effects: unknown; duration: unknown ".  
Even without the helpful description it was very much clear to you what was inside. "You should really put this away now." you tried to take the flask from Wattson's hands. She was persistent and clumsy, and so were you. She was curious and wanted to read the label, you just wanted the flask back in its place and have nothing to do with it anymore. You really didn't want Caustic to notice changed in his workstation either.  


"What do we have ere?" Horizon curiously leaned in. "No...NO!! " you shuttered and "Merde" Wattson cursed. Your fidgeting undid the cap and before you could close it back up, most of the gas already evaporated. Horizon, that was standing right next to you all shook her head. "Yer in trouble dearies" she said before wandering back to the finished machine, pretending she saw nothing.  
You took the flask from Wattson, and she was more than willing to hand it over to you now. You read the label then quickly put the flask back into the shelf and closed it.  
"It's fine. It's not poisonous." you reassured the two of them that were glaring at you with worry. You hoped that you all didn't inhale any of it, or not enough of it anyway.  
How much could have been inside of it to begin with? Well your heads were pretty hunched over the flask...but surely it wouldn't have such a strong effect?  
"What was it then?" Wattson asked playing with her sparks nervously. "Just... a drug of some sorts." you replied with the half-truth.  


"Science time!" Horizon exclaimed, raising the completed device into the air, in hopes of positive distraction. You tried to cheer up Wattson, that now began to sober up enough to realized what she did, and how much trouble it could get her into. But no use.  
"Maybe we should go?" she asked in a worried tone.  
"We doing this or nah ?" Horizon asked, Newt was next to her and she was just about to attach the device onto him. "Are you sure, we are fine. I mean... I feel fine..but" Wattson replied with a pause. She was pretty flushed to the face and she seemed dizzy because she took a sit in Caustic's chair without thinking.  
You knew the consequences of the gas and you didn't like the idea of where this could be going.

###  Part2 

"Well,... let's just wait this out. Together. In case we do collapse, or... something." Horizon added. She too seemed to nervously jump from one foot to the other.  
You couldn't deny feeling different than before yourself. It could have been anxiety, you hoped it was anxiety, but the trembling feeling between your legs indicated otherwise.  
You should probably get out of there, go home and just lay down in your bed... lay down and then pick up your toy from the nightstand and.... or maybe revenant would climb through the window and he would continue where you left off last time... oh that last time was fun.  
Or maybe Caustic would walk through this door any minute, seeing you in such a troubled state, well then .... maybe just maybe he would feel in the mood for a midnight snack and snack you up. Oh damn where did these thoughts lead to!  


Well either way, you weren't the only one who was moving in a weird way at this point. You pressed your butt against the desk... hard, wiggling your hips and enjoying the friction of your legs against your wet pussy. You cared very little about Wattson who was moving an awful lot in that chair, or about Horizon who leaned on Newt with her bump, while biting on that pen of hers in a daydreaming way. You were all quite distracted with your own little problems, ignoring each other and the ways you touched yourself "discretely", making these "quiet" moaning noises. Newt was beeping, the only one to talk, well if talking that was. Only Horizon could understand him. Given her responses, he was probably just updating her on the changes to your bodies and behaviors. "Oh Newt you should take a wee break" she then said, before pressing some buttons on him. You heard Newt beep as he was shutting down. She rolled him behind a desk just to make sure.  
Then she dug around in her purse for a second and pulled out a small vibrator. It looked just like her pen, well nearly anyways. It was vibrating pretty hard, and you could hear the buzzing sound even though you were standing a few feet away. "Unfair!" you thought and Wattson apparently had the same thought. You kind of slowly wandered closer to Horizon. "What do you have there?" Wattson asked quietly, barely over-toning the summing of the vibration. "Well if yer up there in space all alone for a centrury, ya gotta improvise darlings." Horizon laughed, but her voice was shaky and breathy.  


"You don't happen to have another one?" you asked. Horizon was quiet for a brief moment, and then she stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Well if yer really in such a need. I guess maybe...hmm. Let me see."  
She walked up to Newt and dug out some spare parts he was carrying inside that black hole of his. Enough to make a little vibrating something.  
She gave you each one of these vibros, resembling her own. It was nothing special but it was more than enough for the moment being.  
You could hear Wattson play with her static in addition to the vibrations, manipulating the toy, then giving herself tiny stimulating shocks.  
Horizon was somehow managing to stay calm. Maybe, she didn't stand as close as you two to the gas, or maybe she was just good at keeping up appearances. She considered for a moment, starring at the two of you, who were obviously miserable. Even though she was mostly calm, she was just as breathy as you and blushed as well.  


Being drunk and horny at the same time was a crazy high, not necessarily a pleasant one all the way, but a high nonetheless. Newt was beeping from time to time in his standby modus, but otherwise the lab was only filled with quiet and awkward moaning. It was considerably easy for you to reach between your legs, you only had to reach under your skirt to get to the wet patch that were your panties. Wattson and Horizon on the other hand wore pants, and you could see the struggle on their faces as they were considering taking them off. 

You used the pens ignoring each other. Pretending you heard and saw nothing.  
But somehow you ended up getting pretty close and cozy with each other, as Horizon put it. The warmth of each other's bodies was becoming more and more tempting with each second. It was Wattson who made the first move, she hugged you tightly and surprisingly. She was trembling, and you were probably too.  
At first, it was just hugging, then it was using each other as a means to rub your body against, and then somehow you ended up kissing on top of that. You got to enjoy some of those pleasurably painful shocks that Wattson's gloves produced. Luckily, she brought them for the experiment with the aurora. It was a different kind of kick to feel your muscles twitch under the electricity. That experimentation was more within your understandings and it was very pleasurable as well. In between the making out, Horizon joined in too. Neither of you really minded another pair of hands, and you didn't mind repaying that kindness with your own. As long as the vibrations on your clits didn't stop anyways. The sound of the vibro, the electricity of wattson's modified gloves, and the quiet somewhat moany breaths filled up the lab.  


"Surprise! I'm back." said a friendly robot voice breaking the silence. Pathfinder just walked through the door, carrying a few different bottles of alcohol. "I didn't know which one you would like best. So i got them all!" he yelled with excitement, barely managing to put them all on the table without dropping one. You were more curious where precisely he found all of this, but you were not interested enough to ask. The three of you looked at each other, the same question in mind "Well, how do we explain this to him?".  


"Oh umm...we are just..." Horizon started to explain. She then looked towards you two for assistance. Explaining to a MRVIN what any of this was hard enough, but to him especially. "No worries friends. I am VERY experienced with these things." he replied, shocking you all to the point of speechlessness. "What ....What do you mean Path?" Wattson asked, while you all got up and pretended to be fine, as much as you could given that insane urges of yours.  
"I worked at a very fun place before. People would come and do these things all the time! " he explained with an excited emoji on his screen. "Oh but i got kicked out because i asked too many questions and let people walk out without giving me money. " he added with a sad emoji.

"So... what kind of things did you do at that place Path?" you asked, being awfully curious about his past and fascinated by the variety of jobs he has taken up; but even more curious about how all that might help you in your situation.  
"Oh. I cleaned, and i asked the people for money before they entered, sometimes they did not want to give me any money...... Oh and i would help make cheer them up too!" he continued to explain. " It's great to be helpful." he added with a heart emoji flashing on the screen. Hmm, well what did you expect. It would have been odd for him to be doing anything naughty, he was a sweet innocent guy.  
"Path dear. What would ya do to them to cheer em up?" Horizon asked. Wattson was all up close to Path right now, sparks flying from her gloves towards the metal of his body. He looked nearly as if that tickled him and he laughed.  
"Oh many things, whatever they needed. Do you need some cheering up friends?" was his plain response. 

"I can show you friends. But it is a secret thing, so i have been told..." he said and considered for a moment. Oh well now it started to sound interesting. You all looked at each other and you had the same crazy idea in your minds, and passionate desire to encourage you to execute it "Don't you worry Path. We're friends arent we? It will be our special secret then!" Wattson replied reassuring him. You and Horizon nodded. "Just between us scientists. Just between us friends. Promise." Horizon added.

"Hmmm" Path considered for another moment, before agreeing. "Special friendship secret. Sounds fun!" You were all up close to him now and you were more than curious to see what he had to offer.  
"Ready and excited!" Path said and presented to you all a special feature of his. The grapple wasn't the only modification he got to his body, he revealed a silver-dildo attached to the lower part of his abdomen. It didn't look like revenant's at all, you noted and you curiously approached the robot to investigate. Wattson already began stroking that dildo-cock eagerly. Pathfinder didn't seem to mind, or enjoy it particularly either, he just seemed happy to help.  
You joined in with the stroking of Path's attachment. Very stiff, very hard, but soft and ...very nicely curved. Even though it wasn't real, you all were far too horny to care about that. You were hot for that robot, for that thing of his.  
Even Horizon, who was handling herself so well was now teasingly stroking Path's body and eyeing with that dick of his. Well, Wattson was now already eagerly licking it and she DID have her hands on it first... So you and Horizon both agreed with a quick nod that she could go first. Being this kind was awfully difficult though.  
"Pardon me Path. I will sit on this now." she said in a trembling french accent and leaned him back to take a seat in Caustic's chair. "Ready when you are!" he said as cheerfully as he said about anything.  
Only a moment later, she was already rocking her hips against that robot body of his, hard. Moans echoed through the lab and the chair was hitting against the desk. " Wohoo." Path exclaimed, as excitedly as his sound box would allow him, but not sexual in the least.  


You felt a tiny bit of guilt, taking advantage of him like that. He had no idea what he was being made to do, but well...he did enjoy it in his own way right? Your needs were too intense for that guilt to stick around your mind for long.  
You wished there was more to kiss than solid cold metal, but you were nearly used to that feeling by now. Though, revenant was not so...edgy and non-involved in the whole act.  
Whatever, it was too late and you were enviously starring at Wattson, who was enjoying herself visible and audibly with that silver-cock. Man those handles on his body sure were practical. You each were hugging Path's arms, as they were hanging down un-attentive at the sides of the chair. He wasn't moving at all, besides for the movement caused by Wattson's passionate motions. Both you and Horizon seemed to have the same idea, and put that stiff cold arms of his between your legs, his hand against your wet pussies. And you were rubbing yourselves up against them, holding on to him and taking what you could get out of it.  
No-one was wearing pants anymore, not like path wore any to begin with. 

"Do this, can you do this?" you moved his hand, making it finger you with two of his fingers, while the thumb was on your clit. "Like this?" he asked while repeating your motion. In and out, quickly, pressing against the sweet spot inside. "Oh yes like this. Just faster....OH! Yea like this." you moaned as he repeated the motion again and again with a crazy speed.  
"Oh dearie can you vibrate with your hand too?" Horizon asked and heck yes he could. Not as nicely and smoothly as the vibro, but more than good enough. You poked his face and asked for that special feature too. "Alrighty, friend!" he replied and pleased you all continuously with what you tasked him. Occasionally, he would ask if he is doing alright and you would all loudly moan that he is doing great.  
And the moaning continued, the three of you were loudly moaning and path was making odd-comments from time to time. "Are you having fun friends? What do you want to do after? Do you not want to drink what i got you? I could mix it all together if you'd want. Wow you are moving so much Wattson, are you not getting tired? You are all acting so friendly today. Lots of hugs. I love hugs. " In addition to that, his joints were making squeaking sounds as you moved his body with yours.  


"Hello Friend!" was a comment that really stood out and made you all pause in your motions. What now? You all turned towards the door and there was Bloodhound just standing there in silence with their crow on their shoulder. "Ehh...We eh..." you mumbled out. They would sometimes come to the lab when they needed some oil for their lamp, because they preferred that over electricity; or when they wanted a special stone to sharp their knives. But you didn't really knew them all that well, since they barely spoke. With that mask of theirs you could not read anything into their thoughts or emotions. Especially, not right now.  
Bloodhound simply went to get their things, meanwhile the crow was starring at you with those two dark button eyes. "Want to join friend?" Path asked, and you all simultaneously hit him with your hands, causing a fun metallic sound to fill the awkward silence. "I guess they dont want you to join in friend. Sorry!" he replied with a sad emoji, that only Wattson could really see from her perspective.  
"This is a secret friendship thing you know. Exciting!" gosh this robot was really too friendly, sharing all this much.  
"There is no shame in sexual pleasure. Trust in nature, trust in your instincts... But i shall not tell anyone, if that is your wish." bloodhound replied before leaving. 

Your hearts were racing, so much adrenaline filled up your bodies that once they left, you continued even more eagerly than before. You switched placed with Wattson, getting to enjoy that perfectly curved and thick Path cock yourself. Meanwhile, Horizon decided to give Wattson oral, in addition to pressing the vibro against her clit making her squeal in overwhelming pleasure. A few orgasms later, you gave Horizon the privilege of riding Path and she was not tired to get up there at all. She was moaning just as loud as you were a moment before her. And Path, well he wasn't getting tired at all. He was just wondering, how something like this could keep you all entertained for so long.  


Eventually, the gas wore off and whatever was left from that hormonal chaos settled down. You were awkwardly hugged together and against Path, breathing heavily, being more than exhausted and your senses numbed.  
"That was fun. Let's do it again sometime!" Path concluded, as you were all wiping him clean. You were all quick to remind him that this was a secret, and he really shouldn't be telling anyone about it."You should. You know. Put that thing away now Path." you had to remind him, to tuck away that still erect dick of his. Of course, it was nothing that really concerned him.  


You felt like that walk of shame was a particularly embarrassing one. Before parting ways you all agreed that none of this is to be talked about EVER and that in-fact none of this even happened. "High-give, Friends!" Pathfinder said goodbye in his own way, completely ignorant to the mood. You felt bad and replied with a cheerful high-give and a smile. "Thank you friend!" you said before leaving to your apartment. Horizon and Wattson went to their quarts too and Path would probably go to see his friend Mirage. Hopefully, without spilling your secrets to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was not too weird haha  
> Coming up are some fun chapters im really excited to write. Wohoo!


	21. Training grounds with Mirage - Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some cute fluffy fun with Mirage at the training grounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really nsfw, but part2 (coming next) will the the contiuing part 2 nsfw
> 
> Decided to upload them separate as this got rather long to read otherwise :D

It took Caustic no longer than a second to realize someone has been near his desk. The moment he entered the lab he already raised an eyebrow in wonder, followed by a questioned "hmm" towards you. "Morning C...Dr. Caustic." you exhaled, barely turning away from your work. "Were you on my desk?" he asked, rather calm.  
"Me? No why would i be there?" you replied confidently. After all, it was not really your fault.  
"Hmm. Are you sure about this?" he asked again. You turned around this time and replied with another certain "No." He was holding the nearly empty flask in his hands waving it into your direction and saying "I will give you one more chance to answer honestly."  


"What is this? You want to do more experiments on me? I don't have time for your little games." you persisted with a poker-face.  
"Hmm." he was thinking again, putting the flask back where it was. You knew he had nothing on you, you were sure to clean up everything afterwards. You just had to stay calm.  
He sat on his chair and sighed, the chair was moved for sure. The desk polish was slightly rubbed off, where the chair was bumping against the desk. He looked at you once again with a stern look. You could see it in the corner of your eye, but nothing happened. Absolutely nothing happened the day before. Nope. You had no clue.  


He let it slide, at least for now. And you continued your work, actually getting things done. It was a very productive day and you finished up early.  
On your way home, pretty late at night, you felt like someone was following you. But around here, you always felt like someone was following you. You kind of hoped it was Rev, because you haven't seen him around in a while now. And you spent the whole night fantasizing what kind of things he would do to you, if he came back wanting to finish off where you started last time.  


"Hello there. Looking for me?" Mirage jumped you. You somehow managed to throw him over your shoulder and you twisted his arm behind his back. "Oh. Oh it's you." you said letting go of his arm, yet still kneeling on his back. "Woah. Ouch. Not bad, not bad at all! I mean... yea I totally knew you'd do that... I was just testing you. Test passed." he wiggled underneath you. "Gosh i'm so sorry. I guess i'm a bit nervous, about you know...last time." you apologized, helping him up. "Are you alright?" you asked while he was tucking back his shirt. "Oh yea me? I'm great. Never been better." he smiled at you with that charming smile of his.  
" Had to check up on YOU. How is my best beautiful fan doing?" he asked winking at you.  
"I'm alright. You know, besides being jumpy apparently. "  


" Man...i'm really sorry about last time. My dates usually go better. Way better than this. C'mon let me make up for that. Imma take you out to a real fancy restaurant or something." he said and with a magic trick he made some flowers appear in his hands. Gosh he really knew how to cheer you up in seconds. "You know...You don't have to do all that for me. Sure i don't mind, but i'm a simple girl. I just want to spent time with you!" you replied taking the flowers from him and thanking him with a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Yea? You sure?" he inquired, but you nodded so he shared an idea with you. "Well.... You're already pretty good in what you're doing you know. But i was thinking about inviting you to a special training session. A Mirage à trois, where you could take three of me at once and i'll show you some moves of mine." he said, while posing with his decoys, leaning on them in a cool manner.  
"A what now? Did you say ménage a trois?" you tilted your head curiously to the side. "Yea yea that's what i meant. Madame should know that i know my way with words. I'm a polyglot!" he seemed so proud of himself. Well... you didn't hate that idea. It sounded like a lot of fun actually. He just seemed even more straightforward than usual, that was all. So you needed a moment to respond. A moment too long, he was already kicking the floor nervously. "If you don't want to, that's fine. That's totally cool. I probably shouldn't have asked a lady like you something like this."  


"No no! I'm in. It sounds a lot of fun Elliott. I can't wait." you responded eagerly. You were actually excited about it, it just took you by surprise. "Great! Oh boy this is gonna be so much fun! I'll text you the location." he said.  
He followed you up to your apartment, making sure you were safe and telling you about how many great bamboozles he did in the match the other day. And asking about how the girl's night went. Appearantly he heard you got dragged along. Well girl's night plus Pathfinder. You tried not to blush, but you assumed Path did not tell him anything then, and that calmed your nerves. Even though he really wanted to stay he had another appointment to get to, living a life as a Legend sure was busy.  
You barely closed the door and your phone already beeped with a notification. Mirage sent you a selfie, with your door in the background and the caption "Already missing you *brokenheart emoji* "

He was adorable! You sent a selfie back, leaning back against the door. It said "Missing you 3x as much! :o"  


Shortly after, he also sent you a date and location asking for your confirmation. The location was pretty unusual. It was no place you knew, it definitely wasn't his apartment. Where was this? You could not find anything on any map when looking this up. Even satellite images were blurred out, just as most of the complex here was. Well, whatever. It was Elliott, he was always up for surprises but they never let you down.  
You could not wait until the following day to meet up with him, and all his other hims.  


You didn't mind meeting up late in the evening, it was pretty chilly outside too. You got dressed up comfortably, but you tried to stay cute. A pair of leather comfortable leggings, with golden decorations printed on, boots with gold decorative belts, a pink leather hooded jacket. You even tied up your hair in a proper bun and you were ready for whatever crazy things he had in mind.  
He was kind enough to pick you up, after you confessed that you had no idea where this location was precisely and what you were even looking for. "C'mon tell me. You just couldn't wait to see this beauty again!" he teased you. And you continued with a tease of your own. You walked up to the bike and patted it saying "Oh yes this beauty was following me in my dreams." You gave the handle a gentle kiss before you giggled.  
Elliott laughed too and bent over like the gentleman before saying "No problem my lady. My metal horse is always seated for you."  
Once again the opportunity to hold tightly onto him, while getting to smell that wonderful cologne on him. .  
"Oh. What is this place?" you asked once you arrived. "Training grounds. Well one of them anyways. This one is pretty old so noone uses it anymore. Noone but me! I love this place." he shared with you.  


Well you knew a much older and broken-down place, this was luxurious as it still pretty much looked brand new. You could see how Elliott was the only one using this place, with his initials carved at pretty much anything you touched, and he had even planted a little garden at the sides of the grounds. "Welcome to my playground !" he smiled and spun around creating several of his decoys that he used to show you around.  
You should have became a little more suspicious about the whole thing earlier on, but it only now came to your mind how unusual it is for him to take you to a place like this for what you had planned. Whatever, you had fun in a similar place before. You just wouldn't take Elliott for such a type of person. "I'm ready. You ready?" he asked placing himself in the middle of the arena with five of his decoys. "Don't worry imma go easy on you. No hands. Promise." he said and further confused you.  
Best course of action, simply seeing how things turn out. So you approached him. He seemed to back off which was weird, but whatever. You continued to approach him, straight on of course. Hmm, he was acting weird, even for his standards. "Eeeh!" you then moaned in pain, as he kicked your feet right off the ground. "Told ya. No hands. And i still got you beat." he laughed. In that moment you understood the flaw in your thinking and you blushed so hard you had to cover your face in embarrassment. He meant to help you train your fighting skills with his decoys, oh okey yea three mirages. Oh gosh. You thought and continued to cover your burning hot face.  


"Daphne? Are you alright? I'm sorry. Did i hurt you?" he asked.  
"You can punch me right in the face if you want to. Ok babe? Would that make it better.... I can punch myself in the face if you want that..." he went on and you feared he would just straight up do it if you wouldn't intervene. You jumped up, with a big smile on your face. Smiling to cover up how embarrassed you were, about everything just now. v"I'm fine! No that didn't hurt at all. And i will punch you in the face myself, fair and square!" you added, fixing your posture from casual to martial arts. "Oh you bamboozled me!" he laughed with tears in his eyes, probably from the relief.  
You went right for it, you knew he was a skilled fighter, but wait you hit? He blocked the first blow, but the second landed. As soon as it did, the Mirage disappeared. A decoy.  
"Bamboozled YOU babe! I knew you had it in you. My little fighting monkey. No wait, monkey sounds like an insult. Fighting squirrel...No that's not better. "  
He got distracted, all by himself. You jumped at him from behind and landed right on your knees. Ouch! Another decoy. Which one was the real one? You felt like you slowly figured him out, maybe just maybe. "Oh so close. So close!" he said from behind a cover..  


Unfair, he had his eyes all around and you only had this one pair. You decided to listen more carefully, to all of these footsteps around you.  
"What if i catch you though? What is my reward?" you asked. Enough to distract him but also keep him talking. You wandered around the training grounds listening carefully. "Ehh. Hmmm. What do you want?" he replied.  
"What i want? You of course my dear. " you said, while still walking around. You thought you were pretty close, but no this one was not it. Probably, you weren't sure. You walked right pass him, searching for the real Mirage. "What do you mean ? " he asked from somewhere, a few feet away. "Well, if i catch you i will show you!" you said.  
Just as you said this the decoy, that you initially ignored, jumped you. You turned around stepping right in his direction, then using his own acceleration to throw him over. Poof one more down. "Well well well. Only us left. Let's see if you can bring it up against me and my boys." he said, or one of his hims anyways. Three Mirages all gathered in the center of the arena. All of them waved at you to come at them. And so you did, you slid right down the path pass the first Mirage who grabbed you by the hood, but you slid right out of your jacket. You kicked the second one right in the back and he fell down. One too many, he grabbed you from behind holding you in place. The one you kicked got up and walked up to you, poked your nose and said "Gotchya!" with a big smile.  
"Nope!" you said and leaned forward forcing a kiss on those sweet lips of his.  
"I guess i won. I found you and i got what i wanted." your lips shaped in a smirk.  
"If all you wanted was a kiss, you could have asked for it anytime babe!" he said giving you lots of kisses. The first being on the lips, the next on your cheek, right down to your neck and the final one ended with a bite of your ear. His decoy was still holding you in place.  


Your face burned again, this time from excitement and arousal and anticipation. But it must have been significantly more flushed than before, because Elliott leaned in to ask if you felt alright. "I'm fine i just...oh i feel stupid." you explained wiggling your hips nervously.  
"Tell me. Nothing stupid with me. I can keep a secret. All of me!" he smiled and it encouraged you to spill out that fantasy of yours.  
"Well i misunderstood you. I thought you said ménage a trois and not Mirage à trois."  
He shook his head before scratching his chin, stroking his beard in place. "Wait is that not the same ? Sounds the same to me. Right?" he said asking the decoy who was standing right next to him carrying your Jacket. "Yea sounds just the same to me." the decoy responded.  


"Don't get me all confused again, who is who." you thought as they began debating if the two sounded the same or not. "Say them again. " he asked. You repeated the words slowly.  
"Oh boy they sound just the same. Well what did you understand then?" he persisted to know. The decoy behind you was now scratching his beard too tilting his head curiously, but he let go of you. You felt rather insecure standing in the circle these 1.8tall guys created. "Well one means three Mirage's and... the other means....a threesome." you explained stepping from one foot to the other bashfully looking up at what you thought was the real Mirage.  
"Oooh. " all of them replied at once scratching their heads and stepping around nervously themselves now. "Well i see how that...would be...confusing." one of them continued.  


"Wait...and you still. Agreed to it?!" another one asked. You nodded silently, your eyes focused on the floor. He was such a sweet guy and you felt like such a perverse girl to even misunderstand like this.  
The Mirage in front of you stepped closer to you, held your face in his hands and gave you a passionate kiss. "Well, we're already here. Would hate to let you down." another one whispered to you, as he hugged you from behind. "I never did this before but i can't lie about wanting to try this out." the third one said that leaned in between the other two and began kissing your neck.  
Well that escalated quickly, you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next is part 2 of this stay tuned :3


	22. Training grounds with Mirage - Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with Mirage nsfw fun #foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive bitches ! :D  
> Oh my gosh guys im SOO SORRY to let you wait this long. My life got really chaotic and time just flew. But im back now promises

Even just one of Elliott would make your heart race, you could not get enough of him. Luckily, there was plenty of him. The company of three versions of him was wonderful, you could barely decide which one to attend to first, but they all focused so very much on you. You really loved the massive attention you received. "Today will be one of those experiences where you'll sit back and say "Oh yeah, I remember that"" he said in chorus with his decoys.  
You made sure to passionately kiss back each of the Elliott`s that were eagerly kissing and fondling you. The Mirage behind you was pressing his body hard against yours, while kissing and biting your neck. From time to time you twisted your neck back, to lean into an uncomfortable but intense kiss with him. His arms were wrapped around you, with his hands pressing your hips against his. The Mirage in front of you, helped you out of your shirt, exposing your pink laced bra. Teasingly he stroked and caressed your skin, wandering from your breasts to your waistband and back. The third was making space for himself between the other two, giving you hickeys on the other side of your neck, biting you earlobes and pulling you towards his body by the waist. " Make space for another!" he exclaimed. There were so many hands all over you, you could not even really figure which one was who`s.  


Not that it mattered, because you enjoyed every bit of that. One of them, whoever it was, undid your bra. It was cold and breezy, so your nipples quickly turned perky. The sensation was enhanced by the wetness of Mirage`s licks. He was switching between your breast, exchangeable sucking and licking one, and fondling the other. When he licked his way up for a kiss, the other Mirage jumped in to keep your breasts occupied. After the kiss, he gave you more tender licks of anticipation as he wandered back down to your breasts and further down to the waistband of your leggings, that he then pulled down. You wiggled yourself out of your boots and leggings and enjoyed every tender kiss that he gave you on your legs, as he was undressing you. You would have surely felt exposed and uncomfortable, if it were not for the other Mirage`s warm skin pressing against your back. And for the third Mirage who quickly jumped in for a kiss, after eagerly taking off his shirt. A giggle escaped your mouth, as the Elliott below you, started giving you more kisses through the fabric of your panties, tickling you with his beard. "You like that?" he laughed in response continuing.  


The decoy behind you, felt left out and got impatient. He reached for your hand and with a mix of determination and hesitation he held it down against the bulge in his pants. After he made sure you didn't resist, he let your hand slide into his pants to feel what was inside. His fingers were stroking your lips, motivating you to suck on them. His fingers in your mouth, his erect cock in your hand, another one of him sucking on your breast, while the last one was eating you out passionately. Everything about the situation was hot and turning you on more with every passed second. 

The Elliott next to you, took your hand and kissed it romantically, before putting it on his chest, playing with your fingers, letting them explore the curvature of his muscles all the way down to his treasure trail. You let out a giggle, for no particular reason other than excitement and arousal. You wandered down to his pants and tugged on them to pull him closer. He gave you a gorgeous smile, before he pulled you closer to him in response. He started to make out with you passionatelly, while both he and the Elliott behind you, were pulling your body between theirs. Resulting in a playful, but erotic, game of tug with your body.  


Meanwhile, it became really hard to kiss back without gasping for air as the urge to moan increased. The gentle and careful kisses turned to passionate licks, as Elliott`s tongue found his way under your panties tasting your wetness. If your hands were not occupied, you would have stroked his head, possibly pulling him closer. But your hands were sticky and occupied, with jerking two of his versions off. At first it was sufficient to have your knees rest on his shoulders, for your legs to be lifted, however, you quickly ended up sitting on his face to fully enjoy his mouth. You bet the floor was anything but comfortable for him, yet he was not complaining at all. It was hard to concentrate on anything else, but the pleasure his tongue was giving you. You were happily giving back the favor to the other two.  
Since you were now sitting, it was tempting to use your mouth to do so. Interchanging you were sucking one and jerking the other. And if you didn`t switch quickly enough, you were reminded with a gentle nudge to your head. Meanwhile, you rocked your hips enjoying yourself very much as well.  


All of this was already very hot, you had to admit it was even hotter than your fantasy was. It was so much attention, but especially so much HIS attention. It were not just three guys, but three times him, the person you really cared for. Sometimes, you forgot that it was all him, but then he moaned out and that familiar voice of his reminded you. And no matter who you tasted and how, they all tasted exactly like him, moved like him, twitched like him.  
What added more fuel to your lust, was the Elliott below you that could not resist but pleasure himself. Maybe surprisingly, since you were already basically jerking him off and blowing him at the same time, yet it turned you on even more to see him not be able to resist himself underneath you. No doubt, there was something very hot about that, so much that it made you turn your head to peak. It distracted you enough, for him to notice and get a little insecure for a moment. Funny enough, since you literally had your mouth full with his cock. Yet that hesitation did not last long, the lust and pleasure motivated him to keep going, and the feeling was mutual. Even so, you had a hand free and you decided to help him out. You did not want to make any one of them feel left out.  


His tongue felt so good, and the taste and smell of his precum drove you mad, you were close, so close. So close in fact, that you moaned out an upset "noo" when he, and his decoys, stopped in motion. He murmured something, but you were still pretty much suffocating him and you could not make out what he said. It sounded like "fuck" but it wasn't really like him to curse. A decoy repeated for him "I`m close" , while stroking your face and pulling back the messy hair that sticked to your face. "I want to cum in you." he added, failing to make eye contact out of embarrassment. You smiled and nodded.  
Getting up you looked down to see a Elliott with completely ruffled up hair and a wet beard who licked his lips as he finally got some air. A cute wink, while he held your hips helping you adjust your position. That smile of his was something.  
All that foreplay made you so wet that you sat down on his length with ease. Nonetheless, the sensation was still intense and very pleasurable. It only took a moment, for the other Elliott to sit down behind you, letting your hands and mouth fully attend to the third Elliott. The Mirage behind you whispered into your ear, while squeezing your bouncing breasts and kissing your neck. "Is this..." he asked as his hands wandered from your breasts to your butt. "... alright with you?" the Mirage underneath you finished the sentence. He was squeezing you butt tightly and spreading your cheeks, as you were still riding in a slow but steady rhythm.  
"Mhm" you replied nodding, quickly feeling a finger rubbing against your butthole, spreading your wetness and stretching you bit by bit. "Here i come." he moaned pressing his cock harder against your entrance. You bent forward, and he let you slide against his cock with your own pace. The way both of them stretched you out, making you feel their cocks in various different angles, as they filled you up, made your mind fade into a fog of pleasure and the echoing of everyone`s moans, including your own. One orgasm faded into the other, and even in-between the climax the pleasure was overwhelming.  


"So good. Sooo good." Elliot moaned. Holding on to your hips and waist, pumping into you with increasing speed. It was difficult, but equally fun, to continue your felatio on the third Elliott`s twitching erection. A significant advantage of using decoys, was the perfect synchronization of all their rhythms. Even without him saying, you could tell he was close. You were left questioning, whether or not all of his decoys would actually spread their cum into you ;and if not which one was the real Elliott again. The anticipation and the cluelessness as what precisely was going to happen, added to the pleasurable blur in your mind. The synchronized rhythm increased even further, leaving you shaking with another orgasm that you shared with him. A grunt escaped him as he bit his lip and lifted you with his hips, before his cum filled up your pussy. Just one then? You realized as the other decoys pretty much instantly disappeared into thin air, as he lost focus over his skill. "Ooh boy that was ..." he moaned out before taking a deep breath. Even though you were more than satisfied, you only now could really admire the erotic view you had , while sitting on top of him. The lights of the floodlights reflected upon his toned and very sweaty upper body. The heat of his body and his deep breaths made the cold air around him condense. You bit your lip at the realization that you just had sex with someone this hot, so charismatic, so sweet... and not only one version of him but three.  
Oxytocin, serotinin and dopamine were flooding your body, filling you with all sorts of calming and happy emotions. Your body was also sweaty and warm. As the ardour was wearing off, the cold wind reminded you that you were in fact outdoors and that spring has not yet fully arrived. You were cold but still very much comfortable, comforable and tired. While you were cuddled up next to him you could see the stars through the open rooftop. The floor was indeed awfully uncomfortable, with little stones poking your skin. Yet, you were too tired and too happy to care. Your body began to shiver anyways, as it began to shut off. Luckily, Elliott who had more motivation to move than you, covered you with his jacket to help with the cold.  


"Shit i`m getting really drowsy." you thought forcing yourself upright, taking a deep breath of the cold air. A big yawn also escaped Elliott. He was fixing his hair with a pocket mirror, without real success. Yet, who cared, he looked amazing eitherway. He smiled at you through the reflection of his mirror and you smiled back, while getting dressed. Your legs felt like jello and you stumbled trying to get up. "Hei hei! I got you. Be careful." he smiled at you, catching you in his arms and holding you for a moment. "Oh uh thank you." you said, fixing your posture. "This something worth remembering for sure." you thought as gave him a kiss on the cheek. You both stretched and decided to drive back.  


Another far too short drive back home, not nearly enough time to hold him and enjoy that endearing smell of his. It was easy to tell that he was equally tired, so you invited him to stay the night at your place. Nothing to lose, just more time to cuddle. "Can`t get enough of this ? No worries i get it." he laughed agreeing to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try to keep this updated more regularly again. Thanks for waiting, not like you had a choice but thanks and hoped you enjoyed this one too uwu


	23. A good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with Mirage and some violence fluff with Revenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren`t particularly into blood and gore things maybe skip this one.  
> Its not a lot but i warned you.

Even though you took a day off, you woke up early. You slept extremely well, curled up in Mirage`s arms. All that relaxation disappeared within seconds of you waking up. Your body stiffed and you wanted to scream out, but a hand was covering your mouth. "Pssh." the metal body hunched above you whispered. A murderous presence within a metal body paralyzed your body with fear. If there was really such a thing as getting used to this presence, then his disappearance quickly erased that from your mind. Without moving your head, as it was impossible through the force his hand applied, your eyes wandered to your bedside. Mirage was still laying there, his breathing was heavy and bordering on snoring. No wonder since he laid in what looked a really weird uncomfortable sleeping position. He was absolutely adorable though, but most importantly, he was alive, intact and well. The glaring eyes right above your head quickly caught your attention again. "Get up!" the intimidating growling voice of Revenant ordered you. You nodded for him to release you, allowing you to get up.  


You followed him into the living room. Another quick peak if Elliott was alright and asleep before you quietly closed the door behind you. 

"Gone a few days and you already replace me?" Revenant laughed. "And with that weak pretty boy...disappointing." he exhaled. Even though your gut was warning you about that creature in your apartment no less than before, you managed to reply as resilient as you always did around him. "Weak? Nah. Pretty hell yes. He is fun to be around. A lot of fun. He is hilarious, sweet, caring... oh and he fucks me so good too." you kept listing things on top of your mind. All of them true and said in a sweet but teasing tone.  
Rev grunted "Sweet? Since when do you like sweet?". He laughed, yet his tone was much duskier than before. "Of course i do! What would you know?" you said crossing your arms in protest. You were a tiny bit insulted by his remark, but you felt far more flattered by what you perceived as jealousy. You felt courageous, maybe a bit too much so.  


Your bratty tone got you quickly pinned to the wall, with Rev`s hand squeezing your throat. It's been a while, it definitely has. His actions surprised you, his quick movements without a hint of hesitation, his strength. And the pain was unexpected and intense, bringing you to the edge of fainting. Maybe you were provoking him in a way you really shouldn`t. The lack of emotion on his face and even in his eyes made it hard to tell just how serious he was about any of this. His grip no stronger, no weaker, left you at that borderline state of blurriness and clarity while he snarled to you "Oh but i DO know ". Raising you up to his eyelevel with just one hand, he used the other to wander over your body. He reached under the oversize shirt you wore, wandering over your naked body with his cold metal fingers. He was scratching just the upper top layer of your skin, before digging into your flesh. Blood dripped down your thigh, from three clear and deep scratch marks. His hand wandered back to your torso, where he spread some of that warm blood of yours on your breasts and belly. You tried to keep your voice down, the last thing you wanted was for Elliott to wake up and walk in on this. You weren't sure what the result of that would have been. Revenant reached for your pussy unannounced, causing a gasp to escape your mouth .  


"See? You can`t lie to me." he snarled again, proudly exploring the wetness between your legs. Well, he was right. You were turned on by pain, by his posture, by his murderous intentions, by everything that should terrify you. It did terrify you, it always did, and it did more to your body than just that. But he was wrong too. You did like Mirage a lot, you did like that he was sweet, you did like that he was nothing like this at all. And still as you were just pinned to the wall by Revenant, blood dripping down your legs, you couldn`t help being extremely turned on. "So you`re jealous?" you said quietly, forcing the words out of your mouth. Maybe he cared for you, or maybe he just wanted to possess you, but either-way his jealousy was turning you on even more. "No. I don`t care about you. Or who you fuck. As long as i can have my fun with you." Even though he growled a denial, he forced his fingers inside you adding "You are my toy to enjoy or break... whenever i feel like it."  
Well fuck that was hot. Even with your bedroom occupied with your guest, you would have been down for whatever fun he would demand of you. Instead however, he let go of you dropping you on the floor. 

"I have a present for you. Because i am ...sweet... too." he laughed and walked towards the kitchen counter and let his fingers run over a box placed on it. You got up and followed him. "A present? For me?" It surprised you far more than any other weird thing he did before.  
Well you could be even more surprised than that. "What the fuck ?" you exclaimed as you were presented with a severed head, upon opening said box. "Aw you don`t like it?" he added, he sounded very pleased with the way he surprised you. You closed the box and shook your head. "What is this...No. Who is this?" you asked perplexed.  
He leaves for ages, without warning, without any communication, and then he returns without explanation either. What was he even up to ? You did miss him, you were worried about him too. What if Loba killed him and he was gone for good. What if he decided to run away from the apex games and from everything. What if he was gone for good? Now he returns with...this.  


"You tell me." he said as he tugged the head out of the box and observed it closely. "He was clearly brainwashed. Most his memories were erased. What he told me were just lies and make believes. But all my leads... lead to this guy."  
You absolutely hated that view. That reminder what he was capable of and what he was doing for you. It was clear that you were just a good excuse for him to murder and torture people. He didn`t need a reason to kill, but he was more than eager to find one and you hated yourself for letting this happen. "I`ll see to it." you said grabbing the head from Revenant`s hands. You put it straight back into the box. " I will... i will run some tests." you decided and began to run though your options mentally.  
"Good." Rev responded and headed for the window. Oh right, he didn`t use the door. He opened the window , turned around, and bowed to you. Even bowing down, he was still crazy tall. "Excuse me m`lady. I have more killings to attend to." he laughed, enjoying the mockery. "You should wake prince charming. I would hate for him to miss the match.... I want to slaughter him in the ring." he chuckled. His voice was joking, but he was also dead serious. You knew the pain in the arena was toned down, you knew the legends would respawn and get revived a lot. And it wasn`t even clear if Revenant and Mirage would end up facing each other at all. But either way, the thought of the two fighting and of the things Revenant could do to him made you sick.  
Revenant jumped out the window the second he finished his sentence. So you closed the window and hurried to your bedroom. Even though you hated the thought of the fighting, it was the reality you were living in. And you knew Elliott cared about the games, so you would hate to be the reason he was late.  


The light was already shining onto your bed, and onto Elliott`s face. He was covering it with his hand, with the rest of his body still twisted like a pretzel. You gently blew on his face to wake him. He jumped up alarmed. "Yes, yes. I`m awake. I`m ready. Where´s the danger?!" You smiled and gave him a kiss. "Ooh. It`s you. Morning babe." he said returning the kisses to you. "You know i gotta admit. Yesterday was ex... something... exce.. extra special. It was great. Right? I mean you had fun too right? "  
You nodded eagerly and your face quickly turned red, as the memories flooded your mind. It was very tempting to give in and let him pull you back into the bed, very very tempting. However, you had to remind him of his work. "Um.. Isn´t there ...a match today?" you carefully asked. "Oooh. Yea. I remember..." he said looking for a clock. " I`m late. Late. So late. Not again..." he jumped off the bed and got dressed in a hurry.  
He tripped over his own feet a few times, but he picked himself up astonishingly quickly. In comparison to how quickly he put on his clothing and gear, it was surprising how long he spent in the bathroom fixing his hair. Well, you knew looking that good would take time and at the very least he came prepared.  


"Oh wait up." you stopped him. He had a very noticeable hickey on his neck. "When did this happen?" well nothing some make up wouldn`t cover. He absolutely demanded for some more, to cover his dark circles under his eyes, even though he was as gorgeous as always even without that.  
"Damn. Is it me or am I especially good looking today." he inspected himself one last time.You had no idea how much time he had left, but the way he held you and kissed you as a thank you, made you wish he could have stayed longer. He finally rushed out the door, sending air kisses to you. And hopefully, not getting lost on his way to the pickup ship.


	24. First Interrogations - part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to some nsfw stuff. Fighting in the arena and some lab stuff. 
> 
> There were so many words, therefore, i had to split this into two parts. Here is story / casual stuff, if you want to skip to nsfw go to part 2 :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence and gore.  
> I don`t want to trigger anyone, so i may be too cautious with these. But my sense for macabre and gore is so toned down that i legit cannot tell what "normal" people perceive as triggering.

A day off spent in the lab on some private work, not precisely how you planned this to go. However, there was a refrigerated severed head in your kitchen, and you really didn`t want it there for a second longer than needed.  
The lab was empty, given the match, and you very much appreciated that. You unwrapped the present Rev brought you, placing it onto the dissecting table. "Well, let`s see then" you said to yourself, calming your nerves. You never asked where the donations came from for your experiments, even though you could figure the causes of their deaths through autopsy. It simply never mattered to you who they were or what happened to them, beyond the physical relevant factors. Not all that rarely, you were presented with only one body part and not the whole cadaver. Heads were no exception. However, this was different.  


You had enough experience with these kind of things to feel confident in your skill, but it still made you uncomfortable to do this. With ease and precision you cut the skin and relocated it. A few moments of the drill piercing the bone and two careful hammerings, before you held his brain. Carefully holding it in place, preventing the folds to unravel, you placed it into the prepared plate.  


On the surface level, nothing was particularly odd. The weight and shape was normal, there were no signs of a neurodegenerative disease of any sorts either. No signs of violence, against the head at least, which was a bit surprising but good. Alright, time to do some deeper digging. And indeed you could find some petite puncture wounds on the back on the skull and some inorganic particles hiding in between the sulci. This looked quite familiar. "Flehai!" you yelled, as the memory of an old co-worker returned to your mind. "ADy? ADy Flehai?" Of course, the surname was unfamiliar to you - you used code names most of the time. Why would he do such a thing, you wondered. Perhaps, someone was just using his work. Or was it really him? You used to be close, until you weren`t. Either-way Revenant already figured out his name, this wasn`t the information you needed.  
You hoped the brain was still sufficiently conserved for your tests and you placed it in a jar containing a special mixture of preserving fluids. A good mixture of sodium and chloride, a variety of neurotransmitters, a highly oxigenized buffer and more to keep the brain as alive and functioning as possible. You linked several electrodes to it, before placing the scanning lid on top, sealing the jar. Given you had no idea when the person died, your time was already running short. Programs and devices were powering up, and still, a lot was to be prepared. Fingers crossed you could extract some information from these dying neurons before all was lost.  


Meanwhile, miles away a bunch of people were equally desperate to prevent dying, their dying. As always the ring was the center of a lot of fighting and killing, but it felt like today some of the legends were particularly tense and blood-thirsty. Revenant was the kill leader, with an amazing killing spree breaking his own record. He was really feeling it today, both enjoying the slow and painful slaughter of his enemies and jumping from one team to the other fast, making his teammates struggle to catch up. Path was doing his best, but luckily he was sniping most of the time. Lifeline was less eager to see her teammates so far from her reach, so she was trying to stay somewhere in the middle. Revenant was going through the looby, looking for a particular someone. Once he saw him through his scope he growled out a "Found you." and rushed in, throwing the scope away as he preferred the close combat.  
The enemy that Revenant saw was Mirage. He was once again locked out of a building by a gas trap blocking the door. At first he tried running around it, then he gave up and looted a different house. Caustic was doing his thing, as he usually was. With Mirage and Octane going head-on into most fights on their own, they often left the kills to Caustic, who was finishing off the enemies as they unknowingly ran right into his traps. It appeared that he has a really good day, gathering kills quickly and missing the Kill Leader spot by only a few kills. Even though he was in a great mood, his teammates got no special treatment today, if anything he was even more withdrawn than usual.  
There were only a few teams left, with Mirage being lucky and skilled enough to still belong to the few left. A sniper shot missed him by an inch, deafening him for a moment. He hid behind a cover, sending out his decoy to determine the location of the sniper, then he ran towards the next cover. A bunch of bullets followed him, but he made it behind the cover with barely a bruising. A shield cell could easily fix that, but the position he was in sucked.  
He jumped from one cover to the other, firing bullets against his opponent, sometimes even blindly. Nothing more but a distraction, allowing him to finally reach the building, where his teammates were. Octane finished Lifeline screaming from the rooftop "Oooh too slow. Maybe next time you catch up to me, Che."  


A Revenant ult was close by and Mirage was still in view of the sniper. He could hear another team close as well. "C mon buddy let me in." he begged Caustic, who was still blocking the doors with his traps. Instead he completely ignored his teammate, who was barely managing to dodge the bullets. Mirage was peaking through the window, knowing the other buildings were no option. Alright, time for the decoy escape, the ult timer just resetted. Sadly, a red lightning bolt of paralyzing pain blinded him just then. "No way." he whispered in defeat as he knocked on the window once more. Caustic was just finishing someone by hitting them with his hammer. A few too many times as necessary, and enjoying the act a bit too much as well.  
With no alternative, he had to patch up fast and fight by himself. Octane jumped down eager to get into the fight and to assist, however, he had a whole team chasing him around the city in only a second. "Come out, come out; wherever you are." Revenant chuckled. Mirage, who`s abilities finally returned, was waiting for Rev to approach with his gun raised. A few good hits and he would reset back to his totem, he could do this. Even though Revenant was damn scary and terrified him even as his teammate, yet alone as an enemy. That robot sure took the whole killing thing far too serious, even more so than Caustic.  


"There is no hiding from me. No hiding from death." Rev continued, with nearly a cheerful tone. Only in the arena, only during killing, his mood noticeably improved. "Fine fine. You got me." Elliott yelled in an equally cheerful tone. "Please don`t eat me." he said his arms raised in the air, as he stepped from behind the car. Revenant shot another cancelling bolt against the car. "You think you can fool me?"  
A good blow to Mirage`s stomach, and the decoy disappeared. "What a waste they die so fast. " Revenant added, while approaching the car. A hunched Mirage shot the shadowy creature, that crawled over the car, without any hesitation. And revenant disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Of course Mirage quickly changed covers, reloaded and listened for more footsteps. More decoys sent out, just in case.  


Octane was downed, but Caustic didn`t mind. He was still camping that building, shooting from the rooftop and laughing at every downed enemy, lecturing them about their lack of skill. Elliott could see him, and he could tell that he had the time to observe his struggle against Revenant without even trying to help. "I`m nearly out of ammo." he whispered to Caustic through the com. "Looking for sympathy? I have none to spare. You should have came prepared." Caustic responded. Only silence followed.  
Revenant sneaked up on Mirage, his footsteps could be so quiet sometimes. Mirage`s last bullets were absorbed by a red body shield, leaving Revenant unharmed and unbothered. Elliott had to swallow hard and then he, as always when anxious, started to talk without a pause.  


"Oh hello there... You look really ugh... polished today. Like i mean you look GREAT today. New lacquer? It suits you..." he tried to talk his way out of the dire situation. Without success of course.  
"Shut up." Revenant replied, throwing another painful bolt at the hunched legend in front of him. " c'mon can`t we be friends? " Mirage replied, his voice was friendly but the pain was apparent. "It`s more fun when they struggle.... but i will enjoy this and take my time taking you apart" Revenant added pulling his enemy up into the air, ready to tear out his heart. Nice and slow and very much painful.  


A loud deafening sound of the Kraber and Mirage was downed. Another loud shot and the downed enemy was gone for good. "Good job friend." Path congratulated himself and his teammate through the com.  
Revenant exhaled a loud and deeply frustrated growl "This was MY kill !"  
He glared towards Path, who was sniping from a nearby building.  
"Are you not happy friend? Only one more and it`s us against the last team." Path explained. Even he could tell that Revenant was upset, despite the lack of emotion the other robot was capable of. Revenant punched the car, not only denting but pushing it away.  


"Oh no. I am downed." Path then shared. Caustic took over his building stabbing the robot in the back, quite literally.  
"This was an inevitable outcome." he said, before finishing Path with his hammer. He was clearly enjoying the process visibly less when it was a machine and not a human.  
Revenant crawled the building quietly. And only when he jumped the last few feet to land on the rooftop, the sound of his metal feet alarmed the looting Caustic. He turned around rapidly, reloading his hemlock for a few bursts against his new enemy. Revenant`s curiosity and arrogance let him do this before firing himself. "Tell me, why did you betray your teammate?" he questioned Caustic. He hated to be given easy kills, and the whole match Caustic was setting up Mirage to fail, even at the cost of his own victory. Caustic didn`t bother to respond, he shot and emptied Revenant`s shield. Revenant dodged just in time for the last bullets to miss.  


Before he could even fire back, both he and Caustic began to burn. Several fire grenades were thrown at them from the building nearby. It took only a few more shots and they were both downed at the same time.  
"We have a champion" the announcer declared the winning squad. They high-fived and agreed with "This was too easy".  


The match was over quickly, with the expected winners eliminated in the last minute. That`s how it goes. That what being arrogant and not paying attention gets you. On their flight back everyone was feeling down and quiet, everyone besides the winning squad that was still cheering and mocking the losing squads.  


Back at the lab, you were falling asleep. The summing and beeping of the machines around you was tiring, just as much as all the waiting, the stress and the lack of sleep. You raised your cup of coffee for another sip, before realizing you already emptied it minutes ago. You stretched and yawned, leaning back in your chair. The brain was holding up surprisingly good but it was clearly out of time. Luckily you were nearly done with your tests. Your brain was giving in as well. You were extremely tired, with daydreams easily clouding your mind.  


Caustic entering the lab surprised you so much, you nearly choked on air.  
"Hello dr. Caustic." you greeted him and stretched once more. He didn`t respond, but this was not unusual at all. "A neuropathology today?" he asked, recognizing the smell of drilled bone. "Uh. Yes." you replied. He was the last person to care about any sort of morals and ethics, when it came to research at least.  


He was still wearing his gear from the match. His coat was blood smeared and so was the golden hammer he carried with him. He laid the hammer on his desk and placed the empty gas traps next to it as well. He threw his coat over a chair close by, before he sat down in his chair.  
"Isn´t it your day off Miss Daphne?" he asked. Surprising he would even remember such a thing. "Well...you know. When inspiration strikes." you replied. It was a sufficient reply apparently, since he asked no further questions. He returned to his doings, cleaning and restocking his supplies.  


Looking at what Caustic was doing, was a reflex of your tired brain, that was seeking stimuli in order to keep awake. You were tired, very much tired indeed.  
Caustic was cleaning his hammer, removing all that biological matter that stuck on it during the match. Something seemed to bother him, although he also seemed to be in a good mood at the same time. He could be such a closed book.  
He was making some calculations, to set up the gas to refill his traps. And some more notes about his killings were necessary too. He must have been pretty glad to be rid of that heavy and warm coat, he looked quite sweaty and he stretched a few times in his chair. That outfit of his reminded you of the other night. How he just forced himself into your apartment, and into your body. How he overwhelmed you for his own pleasure. And how damn good that felt. You could barely admire the view back then. But now. Well now you could. Seeing him handle that weapons was turning you on for all the wrong reasons too.  


The casual peaking over your shoulder turned into straight-on starring. It took you far too long to realize that you were fixated on him, ignoring the program that wanted to inform you of progress. Only, when Caustic looked at you, you realized that you were resting your head in your hand and you been intensively licking and biting your pen in a moony way.  
The two of you locked eyes for a moment. Your face burned red with embarrassment and there was nothing you could do about this. Quickly, you looked away, turned away. And wishing you could just disappear, you laid your head on your desk and covered it with your arms.  


" I don`t exist." you thought, knowing very well that your behavior was, if anything, only making the situation worse. However, the way he looked at you was simply overwhelming. Too overwhelming for a tired brain to cope with.  
That desiring feeling in your abdomen was only growing in intensity, as you heard Caustic`s heavy steps echo through the lab. Maybe, he was just getting some material from the shelf? Nope, the steps were getting closer. And closer. Well damn, he was right behind you now. You pressed your thighs closer together and bit your lip, hating your body for reacting this way to him. He saw, he knew, he definitely knew.  
"What kind of posture is this? Sit up properly." you heard him say. He was standing right behind you. "Uggh yes." you replied. He didn`t even give you a second to react, his hands were already on your shoulders pulling you up, making you sit up straight in your chair. "This is no good for your back." he added. He was still holding on to your shoulders. It was intimidating, but turning around properly was no option since his grip was pretty intense. Not like you could have handled looking at him right now. Your face was still red, due to more than just embarrassment.  


"You`re so tensed up." he said and massaged your shoulders. "See. That`s what sitting like this gets you." and he continued to rub your shoulders. He seemed nice, too nice. He was never this nice, it sounded like a threat somehow. And yes you were tense, his presence only made it worse though. You could have thought of a way or two how that could be resolved. Well damn your brain. Now these fantasies filled your mind, making it even harder to stay calm.  
He leaned forward, his face next to yours. His breath against your ear. "Who`s brain is this." he asked. "What?" you replied, still being pretty inattentive to reality.  
"Oh this. Just a new donation." you replied, shaking your head as you remembered where you were and what was going on.  
"Fascinating." he said, his face still so close to yours. "Where is ...the rest?" he asked. It didn`t even surprise you that he was asking. "It`s on the dissecting table..." you said and he already released your shoulders and headed towards the separate room within your lab. You sighed, but what did you expect of him? Of course, this were his intentions, his priorities.  


You followed him. Despite all his skill, he could be quite ... unprofessional with the ...materials. Again, not surprising, he was handling the empty head in his hand observing it. "Who severed this head? A butcher" he laughed. "It looks like it was torn off... Well the other cuts look very well done. Clear precise scalpel work." he continued. It were unlikely compliments sure... but you appreciated his praise deeply. "Uh thank you Doctor" you said. He laid the head back onto the table and turned towards you. He reached for your hands and you didn`t even resist for a moment. "Mhm. Indeed, you have the hands of a surgeon." he continued making you fluster harder. Only he could say these kind of things in that kind of tone.  
He turned back towards the table, towards the head. "He had an interesting skull shape, did he not? A ...30 year old man, from ... ?" he continued his questioning. You shugged, you knew nothing about this person. "That kind of skull, i do not own yet. It would be a fine addition."  
You knew where he was heading with this now. He wanted the skull for his...collection..  


"No Mr. ....Dr. Caustic. You cannot have this poor guys skull." you quickly busted his bubble. Disappointed but agreeing he nodded. You disposed of the head with the electric cremator. A practical addition to the labs, despite Caustic`s preference to gather bones that he found sufficiently unique.  


While you were cleaning up, he stood in the corner observing you. It made you uncomfortable. It was highly unusual for him to give you this much undivided attention. "Were you snooping around my desk again?" he asked out of the blue. You were just finished with cleaning and wanted to leave the morgue, however, he blocked your way by asking again. "Like the other night?" He grabbed the wrist of your hand, leaning forward with a pressuring glare. "I told you already. I wasn`t by your desk. Not now, not then." you denied the accusations. He did not release you.  


Instead, he opened a cupboard and dug out some rope. While pulling you closer by your wrist, he grabbed your other hand as well and tied them together with the rope. Even though he did so swiftly, there was no flaw in his knots, no space for struggle. The rope was not digging into your skin, but it sufficiently immobilized your mobility. "Huh?" was the only response you were able to give.


	25. First Interrogations - part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw Caustic casual rope/edgeplay  
> Not thaaat hardcore, more casual stuff. But i wanted to do a scene like this :3

"Enough games." he said. He left the morgue and with a firm tug he made you follow. Dragging you with him by the rope wrapped around your wrists.  
"It is you, who constantly plays games Mr. Caustic." you said. He glared at you, reminding you of your mistake, yet not correcting it out loud. You swallowed, it was no intentional bratting this time. He tugged on the rope once more, forcing you to take a big step forward.  


"I need to know. And you WILL tell me." he continued. Theoretically, you were at his desk the other night. But you weren`t touching anything, you weren`t the one snooping around. You could not rat out your fellow scientist friend though. Whatever was going on between Wattson and Caustic was none of your business. No you will not say anything to him, no matter how much he tried to frighten you.  


He lifted you up by your hips, easily, placing you sit on a counter next to the door. You were very much used to Revenant tossing you around and lifting you like a light-weight, but this was different. He lifted your arms and wrapped more rope around your wrists, fixating your hands above your head, bound to the storage rack. "I admit. The process might be somewhat tendentious. However, it is the results that are of relevance."  
"I will not talk. Regardless, what you do to me." you said, turning your head away. You could never betray someone as kind as Wattson.  
"Ah. So you do know something?" he nudged your face, making you face him again.  


Well damn, you already said too much. His desk was close. He stepped away for a moment, draining a piece of cloth in some liquid. Said cloth was then soon covering your mouth and nose. You tried not to breathe, unsure if that would even help. But he was patient and held the cloth against your face for a good while. "Breathe it in." he whispered to you. Even with you sitting on a counter, he was still intimidating tall. The smell was well known to you by now. A slightly bitter aroma, leaving a sweet after-taste in your mouth. You speculated that it must have been a crazy mixture of steroids and androgens. But jokes on him. There was no need for fancy chemicals. The smell of his body was driving you mad the whole time already. Well, those pheromones sure kicked in though. It was arousal on a whole different level. Familiar to you, yet no easier to control.  


"How do you feel?" he asked. "For scientific purposes of course." He forced your thighs apart. You closed them swiftly, crossing them in additional resistance. "Do not resist. it is futile." was his response. "You will ask for me to touch you soon enough." he chuckled and left you unattended, while returning to his desk, continuing where he left off. At first, you thought this was going to be easy. You would just sit there on the counter, far away from him, and all the temptation that was surrounding him. And you would think of boring things, until the effect would wear off and he would release you in annoyance.  


That was the plan. The reality was, that every minute felt like an eternity. It was unbearably uncomfortable and warm. Not for Caustic, only for you. Your face was flustered and you wiggled with your hips, rubbing your thighs together - even though you promised to yourself you would not. The desire that was overwhelming you, was turning from an annoyance to actual physical pain. Even your breaths were beginning to sound like moans, without any touch or other external stimulation.  
"Oh no." you thought as you heard Caustic`s chair move. He was getting up and approaching you. The last thing you wanted was for him to come any closer, or was it the thing you wanted most? Well, both yes and no were true.  
"Ready to talk Daphne?" he asked. You shook your head, but your mind was screaming yes. He leaned in, with his hands resting on the counter, caging you in. His hands. They were close to your thighs, but not touching them. With his hands so close, you were awfully tempted to spread your legs to rub them against him. Maybe, even to tempt him?  


Caustic stroked over the rope tying you up, then his hands followed the curves of your body, deliberately avoiding touching your skin, barely floating over your body. You leaned back, despite wanting to lean in instead. Still you breath out a moany "mhh", biting your lip in an attempt to contain yourself. The thought of touch was still better than nothing. A spark to set off a wave of fantasies.  


"If you behave, and tell me exactly what i want to know, then, you will be rewarded." he offered. Without further explanation, you had several ideas what he has been suggesting. All of them sounded amazing. It did not need further explanation, because the slightest kindness would have been sufficient. You shook your head eagerly though. It was too hard to use words, but at least you could still convince yourself to turn his offer down this way.  
"Understood." and he already turned around, returning to his desk. You felt extremely angry, at yourself that is. He made you wait, what felt another eternity. Leaving you quietly whine on the counter, while he was doing his thing. Close enough to hear you, close enough to see you in the corner of his eye; yet far enough away to make you feel desperately alone.  


Once he returned you were more than willing to give him an answer.  
"Yes i did it Dr. Caustic. I snooped around your desk. I shouldn`t have, and i am sorry. I am very sorry. " you were nearly begging for a punishment. Ideally, a physical punishment. Some hard spankings sounded wonderful just about now.  
"I do not appreciate being lied to." he sighted disappointed. You could have thought of several reasons. And yet, you weren`t precisely sure, how he could tell it was a lie. He teased you further, tempting you. He undid your bun and then fixed the hair behind your ears. Stroking your face gently, he asked again "Willing to tell me who it was?"  


You leaned your head against his hand, enjoying the gesture to the fullest. Of course, nothing but a short taste of what you would receive if you gave in. However, you remained strong, shaking your head soon in response to his questioning glare. "I am patient. The outcome is certain, you will break." he chuckled and left once more.  


Everything was becoming more difficult instead of easier. The intoxication was not wearing off, instead it felt like the wait only made your body more demanding. You were going increasingly crazy. Desperate for attention, his attention. "What exactly ....would my reward be?" you began to question him. "Hm what was that Poppy?" he asked, turning around in his chair, arms crossed.  


" If i tell you. What exactly ....will you reward me with?" you asked quietly and with a shaky voice, ashamed of your own weakness. Still it felt like the words were uninterruptedly coming out of your mouth, without any sort of filter. "Hmmm. Fair of you to inquire about this."  


He approached you, as intimidating and heavy-footed as always. He lifted your chin up, so you were looking at his eyes. Too weak to resist, you leaned right in, as much the rope allowed for. His other hand he placed on your thighs. Without further instruction, you spread them for him. He reached between, underneath your skirt, right up to your wet panties. A gentle stroke over your aching clit, nothing more. It caused a loud gasping moan from you and you averted his gaze.  
"To inform you of precisely, what will await you. IF you do tell me what i want to hear." he continued to tease you with his words. "I will touch you... right... here. And i will make you cum. Again and again, right up until you`re out of breath and you beg for me to stop." he stroked over the fabric once more. You raised your hips in vain, he already pulled his hand away. "Only, if you tell me." he chuckled.  
You had no idea how he could always stay this calm. You were completely losing your sanity. "And now. What will you tell me little poppy?" he asked once again, without touching you but with his body as close to the counter as possible. With your thighs still spread out for him. It was a difficult question. You were fighting your own mind for several moments, but losing pathetically. "Well, if you won`t talk. Do not disturb me from my work." he sighted, with his posture and mood quickly turning from kind and offering to cold and distant again. "No wait. Wait. I`m talking alright." you begged him to stay.  


"It was Wattson. We were all drunk though. And she was just curious, she had no ill intentions. She just looked into a few drawers, nothing more. And then she accidentally opened the aphrodisiac flask. And then we kind of all got..." you were talking like a waterfall, just spilling out the truth in seconds. Losing your loyalty to Wattson in only a few seconds.  
Caustic interrupted you, by placing his hand on your mouth. "Enough. I do not want to hear any more of this." he nearly growled at you in discomfort. He let go of your mouth in a moment. "I believe you. And this...will be useful information." he added in a contemplating tone.  


"Please Dr. Caustic...Please do not hurt her..." you begged. "I shall not. She has proven herself useful for the scientific community. It would be a waste of her intellect." he reassured you. At the same time, the kind words also made you feel jealous. Currently, you were in no position to provide any reasonable arguments for your purpose. But at the very least you were still alive. You took that as a sign of worthiness in his eyes, given how many others he has killed without thought.  
"Well then. I am a man of my word." he exclaimed before grabbing your thighs and spreading them open even wider. Instantly, this made you forget all other. The moment of clarity was long gone, and your focus was limited on physical urges once more. It was humiliating with what tone-deafness he touched you, and how easy it was for him anyways. Just how immensely pleasurable his touch was. It was not only the hormones making you crave him or intensifying the touch; he also just completely had down how to get you right to that peak of pleasure. The doors of the cabinet, where you were tied to, were opening and closing as much as they could, given your struggle and constant wiggling. Your moaning was also filling up the room, since you were not holding back in the least and your senses for anything but the pleasure were dulled down to the extreme.  


The first orgasm nearly surprised you, maybe even disappointed you. It was still amazing. Everything from the buildup to the release was over quickly though. You were craving more. And he did promise more right? Him stopping, and even stepping away felt like the most frustrating thing. You begged him, quietly and moany, for more. "Patience." he replied.  


He returned with more rope and a vibrator. You wondered just how much of all of this he had planned out. At the same time you had to also laugh. You were imaging all the questions that would have arisen, if Wattson had checked his drawers on a day like this? The smile on your face did not last long. You absolutely loved this man`s ropework, the way he swiftly and firmly wrapped it around your thigh. And how he fixated the vibro with and against your body.  
Further immobilized, you were now given orgasm after orgasm by the constant and persistent vibrations against your already sensitive clit. A combination of pain, pleasure and complete overwhelmingness. The moaning annoyed Caustic. "I cannot concentrate if you are this distracting" he fixed the problem by stuffing your mouth with the cloth he used before. It did not taste or smelled particularly arousing anymore, or perhaps, you simply could not tell anymore at this point.  
Luckily, noone came by the lab. And noone that walked pass the door decided to peak in either. If they were to, they would surely be surprised by the view. You were tied up, sitting on the counter with your legs spread and a vibrator tied up against your thigh. Your arms lifted above your head, causing the doors of the closet to open and close in nearly a rhythmical matter, while you wiggled hips as much as possible as well, trying to adjust the angle and amount of sensation you were receiving. Even with the cloth in your mouth, moaning and heavy breathing were still clearly recognizable as such a swell.  


Unsurprisingly, you were exhausted by the time Caustic decided to give you a rest. He did look into your direction a few times, but you could not tell if he was interested or bothered by the sounds you made. Glad and more than satisfied, you long forgot what it had cost you.  


He did not, and he made sure to remind you. "Thank you for your cooperation Miss Pavot." he said as he untied your hands, taking his rope with him. You could barely stand, but he did not bother to offer you any support. As you slid off the counter you nearly lost your balance, and you had to hold on to the counter.  


"Your phone was beeping a lot ... It was annoying." he said, and he was already putting on his coat again leaving for the night. "Who cares about my phone?" you thought. You just needed some water and to stretch.  
Once you could think somewhat clearly, you checked your computer. Some information could be extracted from the brain, and some of the analysis was complete. This was really wonderful. You pulled the data to a stick, saved the rest and cleaned up the rest quickly. Then you checked your phone. A few messages from Mirage. You could not help but feel bad about missing them and not responding earlier.

"Up for a drink? It`s on me!"  
"Oh boy, did the match today sucked. "  
"Not my fault though. I was amazing, absolutely amazing. "  
" I bet you could use some company? ;P "  
" You know...i could use some company"  
" If you don`t feel like it, it`s cool though. Super cool. "  
" Anyway... the weather today is like really warm huh?" 

You responded as soon as you read the texts, promising to meet up with Mirage and coming up with an excuse for why you were inattentive to your phone. And somehow, what felt like an eternity with Caustic torturing you, was only a couple of hours. For Elliott no matter how tired, you would still force yourself into a crowded bar.


	26. Short lived Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with Mirage and Revenant  
> Jelly rev is cute, right? Poor Mirage, shame on me....

Mirage`s bar was, even for a friday night, extremely full. It was loud and humid, loud music and flashing lights motivated people to dance, with others ordering drinks and preferring the isolation within the crowd. You belonged to the later bunch, who just sat in their corner, sipping on their drinks and contemplating about life. Not for long luckily, because Path soon greeted you with a cheerful " Hello friend. What can i bring you."  
You shook your head, you felt like the last thing you needed was to cloud your senses. "Are you sure friend? You have that face." he asked once more.  
"That face?" you wondered and he explained " That face people make, when they need a drink to be happy again. I can get you one of those."  
He was caring and his offer was sweet, but you shook your head once more. "I am fine Path. Just some water please." You were sufficiently "drunk" from just being tired, and having plenty of things on your mind. However, your priority right now was how Mirage was doing, so you asked Path to wave him over. If you could have gotten a hold of either one of his versions, you would have done it yourself, however, everyone was really eager to joke around with him and he was equally happy to show them his tricks.  
"Heei gorgeous. You made it! " Elliott greeted you and took a sit next to you on the bench. Due to the chitter chatter he had to lean in to talk to you. He took the opportunity to wrao his arm around you and played with your hair  
"Every party gets better when you join." he complimented you. It felt silly, given you were the most socially awkward person. "It`s only a party, when you re around though" you complimented him back, and it was very much true. He cheered you up with his presence anytime, even today when your mood was somehow at a low. 

"So what happened today?" you wanted to know.  
"Today? Oh nothing. That was just... i`m fine now." he brushed the thing off. He started to kiss your neck, making you embarrassed even though noone was looking at the corner where you sat. "You smell amazing today. Not like you smell bad otherwise...you always smell nice. But today you smell really... ambrosial." He whispered, while burrying his face in your hair and giving your neck gentle licks. It made you laugh, both because it made you flustered and because he was tickling you with his hair. "You`re really ticklish huh?" he asked, and he already started to finger-walk on your shoulders, up to your neck and back. He was really into smelling you. It made you wonder if he was smelling Caustic`s aphrodisiac, or your orgasms. It was probably the second, which only made you more blushed. You began to tickle him back. His smile and laughter could make even the biggest worries disappear. "Now, who is the ticklish one?" you teased him, as he laughed so much he partially lost control over his decoys who were helping at the bar. 

A loud shattering sound from behind the bar caught your attention. Path was apologizing to a bunch of customers with a questioning emoji on his screen. "Should you help him out? I don`t want to be a distraction..." you sighted, not really wanting to let him go.  
"There is plenty of me around. Don`t worry." he reassured you, pulling you closer to him. "Maybe we should go upstairs?" he offered, only for another shattering sound to interrupt him. Ignoring Path, who was waving at him for help, he continued whispering to you "You know... we could do a mirage à trois again... or what was it called again..mirage ...merage... .... Well not right now, my decoys are busy but...later. If you want to that is. " he moved your hair out of the way, to give you another kiss on the shoulder, making you giggle. "You know. Last time, was not really a ménage a trois..." Without stopping in motion, he nodded "Oh yes that was it."  
"Well it wasn`t a threesome." you finished your sentence, making him curiously look up at you. "Are you sure? I am pretty sure it was. I had two decoys. It were three of me." he disagreed.  
With a big smile, you whispered into his ear, biting it in the process "Well three means, three altogether. It was a foursome."  
He covered his mouth, blushing, even more than before. He looked really cute when he was quiet and shy like this. "Oh boy. So i guess i overdid it. Maaan i am sorry." he tried to apologize, but you quickly interrupted him with a kiss. " It was just perfect. Don`t worry."  


"Then next time. It will be a threesome. But we could go up for a two-some right now." he offered again, pointing to the off-limit stairs leading to his apartment. You would have been more than down for that, even if it would have been just cuddling with him in a more private environment. However, Path interrupted the two of you. "Friend? I think these people want to talk to you."  
"What is it? I told you don`t interrupt me when i am talking to my girlfriend...to a beautiful girl a girl ...friend i mean." he responded to Path`s request.  
"Maybe, you should really help him out? " you felt bad for leaving Path alone with his problems, but also very flattered by Elliott`s vocal slip up.  
" I guess. there is not enough of me around today?" Elliott sighted heavy heartedly.  
" I`ll be back in a flash." he promised and off he was, talking to a bunch of tipsy unhappy customers who wanted their drinks asap.  


"Hello beautiful." said the woman taking a sit at the bench next to you. "It`s been a while." she continued, stroking over your thighs. "You ghosted me! I called you so many times, and you did not pick up once." your mood swiftly dropped.  
Pushing Loba`s hand away you crossed your arms and wiggled a few inches away from her. You were having such a good time, did she really have to remind you of all the chaos your life was.  
Loba laughed and moved closer to you again. "I am a busy woman.... I promise to do better." she leaned in, playing with the strands of hair that laid on your shoulders. " I would never let a beautiful gem like you escape my reach." she laughed, seemingly being at least a bit drunk.  


"We would not mind some company." she pointed towards a small ground of people, who were waiting at the door. Gorgeous woman, handsome men, and all of them already drunk and flirtatious. "No thank you."  
" Aw, too bad. What a shame. You`re missing out!" she laughed again, smelling your hair, that was now tied into a small braid.  
"Ugh. You`re forgetting, that we`re business partners." you pulled your hair from her hand and undid the braid. "Oh yes the deal. Still interested in that scrap of metal? We can be partners in crime AND in private, beautiful." she said, while stroking over your hand.  
You pulled your hand away and crossed your arms, confirming your decision that you were not interested.  
"Alright alright...." she leaned back, crossing her arms as well. She took a deep breath and a long pause before continuing with "I do in fact have a job for you. I could use your help to find these people. They know where we have to go."  
She quickly began digging in her purse and finally she scribbled some names on a scrap-piece of paper and gave it to you.  
"Who are they?" you wondered, but she replied vaguely with "People i need the location of. "  
" Alright...They are some scientist, or... whatever. You could surely find out more through your connections. " and back to stroking your face she was.  
"I will see to it." you agreed, taking the paper and tucking it into your wallet. "Wonderful!" she happily exclaimed and got up.  
"Sure you don`t want to come?" she invited you with her one last time. The shaking of your head, finally made her leave. You followed her with your eyes, carefully observing if she was really leaving with her "friends". She was, and they all seemed to be having a wonderful time, laughing and kissing.  


"Oh booy. That was a mess." Elliott sighted, throwing himself into a comfortable sitting position next to you. "What was that about?" he wondered, having seen Loba talking with you. "Was she...bothering you?"  
"I suppose...she was just inviting me to some fun..." you replied, leaving Elliott somewhat baffled but also intrigued. "And you said no. Right?" You nodded, unsure if he was hoping you said yes, or being jealous.  
"Oh good!" he smiled. "Not like you shouldn`t... or couldn`t... If you wanted to!" he tried to correct his statement. Unbothered though, he was soon back to whispering naughty things into your ear.  


"Leave us skinsuit." a dusky voice interrupted the fooling around. "Eek." Elliott gasped in surprise and fear. "What? You? You never come to the bar!" He was baffled at Revenant, who took a seat next to you. He must have crawled out of the shadows, because he appeared so suddenly. "Well now i could use a drink." you thought, sitting in between the two, taking a sip of your citric water.  
"You... can`t talk like this to my ... to a woman." he tried to stand up for you, while being visibly uncomfortable to argue with the murder robot. Revenant growled at him. "I was talking to you. Leave us. NOW!"  
"Me? You want to talk to... her? Wait, are you even into women? " Revenant interrupted Mirage and snarled at him "Do you want me to cause a scene? Kill a dozen of innocent people?". He glared towards the crowd, nearly hoping he would have to.  
"No! Not again.... " It was an overall awful positon Elliott was in, and you felt guilty about dragging him into this. Quickly, you tried to deescalate the situation, using Loba`s very fitting description "I`ll be fine. I am not afraid of a talking scrap of metal."  
"Are you sure babe? He is ... dangerous." he nearly choked on his words.  


"It`s fine. What is he gonna do... eat me? He doesn`t even have a mouth." you laughed, trying to keep an upbeat voice.  
"Ok fine. But you be nice? K? Be nice." he warned Revenant, knowing there was little he could really do against his rampage.  
" Promise, i won`t hurt her...much." Revenant chuckled. "We have business to discuss. Now get lost skinsuit."  
It was not easy for Mirage to leave you with Revenant, but you nodded at him to go and he did wander of, slowly and turning around several times.  


Revenant acknowledged his disappearance with a cheerful "And then...there were two".  
You were silent and upset by his presence. "Seriously? What do you like about that skinsuit." he asked, as soon as Elliott was back behind the counter, worriedly scrubbing the table observing you from a distance.  
Not worth a response. " Do you know more about that pathetic brain-washed assasin? " he asked, reminding you of another bothersome thing you really wanted to forget about.  
"I have managed to restore some memories, but i still need to look over the data." you sighted. It made you very uncomfortable to talk to Revenant in public, especially, about these kind of topics.  
"Did you not say, we cannot let anyone see us together? Because of Loba and...gossip." you wondered. Another deep growl, and a short reply. " I changed my mind."  
You looked at him surprised. "Besides. Loba is occupied." he chuckled. "Pathfinder won`t talk, and i will make Mirage shut up if i have to."  
"No!" you quickly interrupted his chain of thought, he seemed to enjoy the thought of torturing Elliott far too much already. "He won`t tell anyone. What is he supposed to say. That you flirted with his girl. Noone is going to believe him." you tried to reason with Revenant.  


"Still doubting, if i`m a nice guy?" he laughed, in that growling laugh that made it hard to believe he could ever truly be nice. "Tell me what you know." he asked about the assasin again. The data on the portable was in your pocket, so you presented it to him. Only, to reassure him you did your part. "Not here. I will tell you once i analyze this." you put the card back into your purse.  
"Hello Friend. Do you want a drink? I have a very special creation." Pathfinder interrupted Revenant. Surprised by the MRVINs death-wish he replied with "Do i look like i can drink?".  
"Well i like to play around with the little cocktail umbrellas, and they are so nice and colourful...." Path went on. It surely explained, why his special creation was...that special.  
"Get lost, we`re busy here!" Revenant shooed him away, and Path obeyed. It was possible, that Mirage, who was still hiding behind the counter, sent him to snoop. Path walked straight to his friend and reassured him that all was fine, allowing for Elliott to sigh in relief.  


You hated to admit it, but you were glad that he began to talk to various people and walk around as usual. He should not be dragged any further into the whole mess. And man you were glad, that he stopped observing you. Revenant`s hand wandered under your skirt.  
"What are you....Stop it." you tried to remove his hand, but it was pointless. Nearly routine, he carved into your thighs, drawing blood. Even without looking, you were certain he carved the letter R into your flesh. "Why are you?" you asked, but he only glared at you and continued.  
He tugged on your panties and ordered you "Lose them." Shaking your head in disobediance did not help. He tugged on them adding "I can tear them off you. But do you really want that?".  
You swallowed hard and then you took a careful look around the bar. Mirage and his decoys were out of sight, surely busy talking to some people. Path was making a ruckus somewhere, you could hear him scream "woohoo." from somewhere in the back. Therefore, you quickly pulled your panties down, trying to do it in an unnoticeable way. "Here!" you yelled at Revenant angrily, pushing your panties into his hand.  


"Heh. What do you want me to do with your dirty laundry?" he chuckled, while unfolding your panties, lifting them up and looking at them without shame. "Ugh!" you tried to pull them out of his hand, only for him to find it awfully amusing to tease you and keep them in the air.  
"Careful. You might tear them. Do you not need them anymore?" he laughed, when finally giving them back. Embarrassed you put them into your bag. You thought he wanted them, now he made you feel like the pervert.  
"Enough games. I hate this place. Let`s go home." he then said. He got up and nearly hit his head on the lamp. You could only speculate that he hated to be reminded of the things he could no longer enjoy as a sim.  
Despite the weirdness of the whole situation, you were surprisingly comfortable with him. He even made you laugh just now. The longer you were forced to be around him, the more comfortable you got every time. "What do you mean by "let`s go home"" you giggled. "You make it sound like we`re a married couple. It`s not "our" home. Is it?" you teased him.  
His response was grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you up. "Huh?" and you were already dragged through the bar, towards the exit. There were no windows he could use, so he was forced to use the door. Still better, than being dragged into the shadows.  


"I can`t just leave! I can`t leave with you. I have to say bye to Elliott." you protested, but even putting up a struggle with your whole bodyweight, he dragged you across the floor with ease. "What if he sees?" you worriedly scanned the bar for Mirage or one of his Decoys.  
Even though you could not see either, you were worried anyways. "Let me just text him real quick...what should i say." you wondered and sent him a quick text, hoping he would not worry too much about your disappearance.  
"Had to leave. Lab stuff emergency. Let`s meet up tomorrow!" you sighed. How possible, was that he would not worry after last seeing you with Revenant.  
"Ugh ! Stop worrying about that skin suit." Revenant snarled at you, picking you up and carrying you home. Once again he took the high-ground walking home rather than taking a car. By now, you were somewhat used to the height.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually, feel somewhat bad for Mirage. he had a pretty bad day here.  
> And i will make up for it soon, promise!  
> But meanwhile, enjoy a jelly cute Rev
> 
> And i am pretty sure the next chapter is not going to be what you think it will be uwu


	27. Helping out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his little kidnapping Rev is trying to be nice and helping Daphne out.  
> Revenant x reader nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, when i said this would not be what you`d expect? Well i guess i was wrong. It *is* a revenant chapter.  
> Timewise and plotwise the chapter i thought i would write, will come next. But i hope you will enjoy this one too, despite the lack of surprise :D

Revenant finally reached your apartment. It was on the 11th floor, far too high up for your taste. He cracked the lock on your window with an elongated nail. Not like those windows were meant to keep burglars away. Relief once you sat down on your couch, with ground under your feet. Being carried by him was giving you the chills, being so far above ground made you nauseous, but in addition to that you wore a skirt without panties and your butt was numb from the cold. Yet alone, the view anyone would have had if they looked up. Whoever, looks up a 20floor building though.  


"If you don`t care if anyone sees us, why can`t you just use the door like a normal person?" you asked, and unsurprisingly, you received no reply.  
"I`ll get the chip then." you exhaled, frustrated that your time with Mirage was cut short. Revenant did not protest, nor did he look especially pleased. But, when was he ever.  
You opened your texts, and Mirage has sent you a bunch of texts asking if you were alright. Apologizing for his fellow legend, sending you pictures from the bar showing you what you were missing out on. It did cheer you up quickly, and equally made you sad.  


You replied to his pictures with hearts and emojis, and liked every single one. You tried to strengthen your excuse by complaining about the unexpected work.  
That work was standing in your living room, annoyingly observing you and tapping his foot impatiently. "Put that toy away already." he snarled at you, taking your phone out of your hands. "Don`t tell me, you`re even jealous on my phone? Do i need to say goodbye to my fridge too? It talks back to me you know." you giggled. " Give me what i want. Now!" he growled at you, and you grabbed the chip that you carefully hid inside your apartment. "Here." you sighed once it was in place. It was tempting to cut a wire or two, having his robotic head presented in front of you like this. He really ruined your evening today, and you were not in the mood for his games.  
Instead of, doing whatever he might do any other time, he simply sat down next to you. It was surprising how uncomfortable he could make you, without literally doing anything at all. He sat next to you in awkward silence, until you rasped yourself to ask "So...what was it you wanted to do?".  
"The data...I need a new prey...." he snarled at you, his patience growing short.  
"Oh right. So that is what you want." you reacted surprised. It should not have surprised you though, why would he prioritize anything else. It has been a while though, since you two were...together. Even though you hated to admit it, you did somehow miss him and that forceful intimacy.  
"Did you think i would bother coming here for sex. Pathetic skinsuit." he laughed at you, leaning in.  
"Wait, why do you then even need the chip then?" you wondered. His response was another growl indicating that it was none of your business. "When inspiration strikes huh?" you thought. He already made you feel like a pervert before, you would not give him the opportunity to tease you again by saying any further about your expectations.  


You sighed once more, deeply frustrated by spending you friday evening sitting next to Revenant in silence while editing and analyzing the data you exported from that brain. Every time you reached for your phone, he pushed it further away on the table and prevented you from checking you texts. "Damn you!" you exhaled frustrated, but without success. Revenant did not let you enjoy anything, before your work was complete. Or at least sufficiently complete, for him to scan through the files himself. You trusted in your system, you build it yourself after all. But messing with someone`s brain can make memories really confusing to read. Something out of all that would surely be useful though.  
While Revenant was busy browsing the files, you grabbed your phone to check your texts. Of course there were plenty from Mirage, who started to worry. He masked his nervousity by sending you a ton of emoji and many funny gifs, and more pictures from his bar. He was in good company at least, you could tell that. Even his awkward smile around the other legends who teased him, was making your heart skip a beat. You were just so happy to see him happy. Mirage made sure to ask several times, how the conversation with that bloodthirsty machine went; and if you were doing alright. After reading and replying, you wanted to sent some pictures back. Nothing too sexy, just a proof that you were indeed alright.  
You brushed through your hair and put on some lipstick before posing in front of your mirror. Not even the makeup could fix how tired you looked. "What are you doing?" Revenant appeared behind you. "Shooo shoo!"you waved at him to make space. "What`s the point of sending a life sign, when you`re in the background."  


"Hmm? A life-sign?" he leaned in. Only his height prevented him from being in the picture fully. Even a slight peak of his body and anyone would recognize him. A frustrated sigh.  
"Please? He would only keep annoying you, if he thought you harmed me. " you tried to convince Revenant. His sudden agreeing tone surprised you. "Alright. I`ll help you." and he grabbed your phone. "Come on. Smile." he ordered you, starring at you through your phone`s camera. You smiled, but it was the most uncomfortable and awkward smile. The picture was not reassuring at all, if anything, it looking like someone held a gun to your head and forced you to do it. Well, nearly?  
"Come come little kitty, smile like you mean it." he said teasing, stroking your chin. The pictures were adorable, you had to admit that. The angle from above was flattering without doubt. However, they were useless given his hand on your face. Anyone`s hand would have made Mirage worry, but that hand especially.  


That initial uneasy smile, did turn into a sincere one. Revenant was scratching your chin and patting your head. His tone sounded degrading and cheerful at the same time "Cheer up kitty. Here you go. Purr for me." It was surprisingly friendly for him. Every word sounded like a compliment and an insult at the same time. Again, the pictures were really nice. You looked cute and happy, yet, there was no way you could crop his hand out. The camera was clicking and clicking. Perhaps there was a single good one in between all those unusable ones, you hoped.  
"Don`t you want to sent him a little something special?" he asked, leaning down.  
That was unexpected, given you were pretty confident in him being jealous. "I mean...i did plan to. It would be nice, to ...apologize?" you replied. A good reason to step away, and hopefully, make a proper picture or two. "So you`re going to actually help me with this?" you wondered. "Of course!" Revenant nodded in a friendly tone.  
Surprising how cooperative he was today. "Okey. Well... i would probably just..." you said and took off your shirt. "And then..." you added, opening your skirt but not letting it fall down. You still had no panties on after all. "That`s it? Boring" he chuckled, yet he did take a few pictures. "Lay down at least." he pointed towards the bed.  
"Right." you had no complains. If you weren`t forced to use a tripod, that you didn`t own, nor the mirror; you could make more aesthetically pleasing pictures. "Like this?" you asked for reassurance. "Oh yes. Perfect." he replied, taking more pictures. He was really into this, crawling around the bed, changing perspectives. Still by far the nicest perspective, was the one from above. No tripod could ever take pictures from that height. When he stepped onto the bed, he had to hunch down, otherwise his head was hitting against the ceiling. "These look really nice." you had to compliment him. You were getting noticeably more comfortable with every picture, enjoying to show off and liking the outcome. "He is going to love this one." you decided and favorized the picture. By now there were a bunch of pictures to chose from, and every now and then there was one where Revenant`s shadow, or his body, were not visible. I would just lie about using a tripod you thought. Sending the few pictures you selected and excitedly anticipating a response from Elliott.  


"You can do better. " Revenant teased you and released you from your bra. "Oh...i don`t know." you covered up. He already had your phone back in his hand, nonchalant he kept taking pictures. This quickly made you behave timorous again. "I think it`s enough." you urged him to stop.  
"Nah." he disagreed and continued. Sitting down on you, he forced your arms above your head, allowing him to take a good shot of your exposed breasts. "You can`t sent that." you protested. He was tapping an awful lot on your phone. He wasn`t sending those to Elliott, was he? "Please don`t sent those." you begged him.  


"Why not? Isn`t he your boyfriend? Appreciate that skin you`re wearing." he laughed and continued. "Alright. Do something else." he finally said, releasing you.  
"Something....else? Like what?" you quietly wondered. He barely let you finish your sentence, before he pulled down your skirt, leaving you completely bare on the bed.  
"Come now. This is too much." you whined, desperately trying to grab a sheet.  
"Too much? Barely enough." he disagreed. He wrapped his hand around your neck.  
"Don`t act prude, you`re loving this." he said in a patronizing way. The pressure he was applying to your throat was amusingly weak, considering his strength. Whenever, he choked you he was doing it with murderous intentions - barely keeping you from numbing him by your safety precautions, barely keeping you conscious. This time, he was barely touching your skin. Nearly, as if he was only doing it for the picture. "Smile. You look so terrified." you chuckled, increasing his pressure slightly. Still, nowhere close to actually choking you.  


You forced yourself to smile. "That`s it. Look at how slutty you look." he showed you the pictures he just made. With a hot and bothered face, with that dreamy tired expression and that semi-forced smile; you sure did look erotic.  
His free-hand moved from your neck down to your breasts, tugging on your nipples. "What a slutty skin-suit you are." he laughed and let his hand wander further. A moan interrupted the silence. Quickly, you covered your mouth with your hands.  
"Enjoying yourself little kitty?" he laughed. More pictures followed, or was it a recording now. You couldn`t really tell, but he sure made it hard for you to contain your moans. The motivation to run and cover up was long gone, you wanted to be exactly where you were. Underneath him, with his fingers dancing over your skin, with his degrading laugh behind that camera.  
"Tss tss. What will your little skin-suit boyfriend say?" he teased you. With his hand back gently stroking your lips, parting them. Being a horny mess, you opened your mouth for him willingly. Did his fingers taste like iron from the metal, or was it blood? It didn`t matter, you licked them eagerly. His hand wandered back down and pressed against your throat. Gentle, maybe even weaker than before. His touch was unusually soft.  


"Harder." you craved for more. With half-closed eyes, he was but a blurry figure squatted over you. His voice on the other hand, was clearly echoing in your mind.  
"What was that?"  
"Harder. Please. Harder." you begged him. Your own voice surprised you. It sounded breathy, mellow, needy.  
"What now? What do you want. Tell me." he whispered. He leaned right in, his eyes glaring into yours.  
"Choke me harder. Harder. Please" you begged once more. It was remarkably easy to say these words.  
"I love it when they beg." Revenant growled in satisfaction. And instantly the gentle stroking of your neck turned a dangerously intense grip. Nearly deaf, you could still make out the sound of your camera going off again and again.  
"Don`t die. I am not done with you yet." he released you. That dozy feeling was incredibly addictive, you would have possibly just let him do it right until he killed you.

"We want to show him what you`re good for. Remember?" he tried to bring you back to your senses. He pulled you up. The world was spinning, but it was a trip and you enjoyed it.  
You did not yet return to your senses, but neither did you want to. He nudged your mouth open again, this time not with his fingers. The taste of his silicone cock filled your mouth. At first, he moved his hips and you simply gave in to his motion. Then, he urged you to "be useful" and you started to move your head eagerly. "Good. That feels good. Faster." he grunted, his hand wrapped around your skull. The pressure of his hand was bordering on pain, but you did not mind. His praise and grunting was all you wanted. 

Even now, he would not let go of your phone. Between those growls you could still hear clicking. "I wonder. Will he get off on me fucking you?" he asked in a profound tone. His voice, his laughter, it terrified you and sent chills through your body.  
"Fuck you sure look hot with my cock in your mouth." he added and pulled you back. Only, to force himself back and continuing. He was rocking his hips. At least, he dropped the phone now. Both of his hands were wrapped around your head now. Not like one hand wouldn`t have sufficiently held you in place. When he orgasms, another moan thundered from above. "Ahhh that felt so good." 

It was such an weird experience for you. His orgasms would make him vibrate, but there was no cum to swallow. He patted your head. It was wonderful to feel like you did a good job.  
Finally, you could get some air and clear your mind for a moment. Less dizzy, but no less turned on. You were taken by surprise by his sudden motion. He let himself fall back and grabbed you by the hips, making you follow. You fell right back onto him, onto that firm metal body of his.  
"Ride my face." he demanded. "What?" It just sounded like a weird request.  
"Do you need a damn invitation. Get on my face!" he demanded, his voice even more gruff than before.  
Not like you had much of a choice, he already lifted you by the hips and pulled you up. It was still unusual to sit down with your whole weight, but he made you.  
He had no mouth, no tongue, not even really a nose. Sitting on his face was still such a turn on. It felt like you were grinding a toaster. But heck it felt good. With his grunts he made sure to remind you, that there was still a person in that metal skeleton of his. Whenever he growled underneath you, his voice box made his head slightly vibrate. It was a weird thing to do, but it was getting you off. It took a while, it felt awkward, and it made you feel like a clumsy teenager humping a table. Whatever, you were getting there anyway.  
"Don`t hold back. Fuck me like you mean it!" His throaty voice resulted in another vibration.  
"Idiot. I don`t need to breathe." he said and grabbed your hips, pulling you against his face. His claws digged into your skin. "Fuck." you moaned. The pain added to your pleasure. You could feel an orgasm building up. "Alright then. No holding back." you thought and grabbed on to his head, moving your hips until you screamed in climax.  
"Dammit. Wish i could taste that." he cursed. Fuck, that additional vibration, against your sensitive clit.  
He lifted you off. You really weighted nothing to him. Your wetness was decorating, what was supposed to be a face. If your face was not already burning up, embarrassment would have painted it red just now. He sat up, kneeling on your bed. So much taller than you, kneeling in front of him. Wiping off his face, he looked at you in a way that made you freeze up in fear. "You..." his voice rang through the room. Was he mad? He asked you to do this... Why would he be mad now?  
"On your fours." he demanded. Whatever for, he already dragged your legs into position. He dug the phone from the sheets. "Not again." you thought he forgot about that by now. "Spread nice and wide." he said, before spreading your legs. You buried your face in the sheets. If he sent those to Elliott.... no you could never look at him again. Revenant started to spread out your pussy with his hand; there was no way you could ever explain these pictures. And he was taking some, you could hear the clicking again. 

His claws on your waist, his hips against yours. Even now that he was kneeling, the height difference was somewhat an issue but you could feel him against you. And you really wanted him. You knew what was coming next, and yet it took you by surprise when he lunged you back. Holding you in the air, he was sliding you up and down his dick. You would have happily moved on your own, but he was hitting your sweet spot just right on his own. "Shit don`t stop" you moaned. He obeyed, without changing the pace or angle he just kept going and going. " Ahh. Yes. " raucous moans, letting you know it felt good for him too.  
His vibrating member helped you overcome the plateau you hit, giving you another overwhelming orgasm.  
"I `m over this." let you fall forward, and you were back on your fours. Gasping for air, clinging onto the sheets and moaning from the waves still pulsating through your body.  
"Ugh." he moaned once more. It sounded like frustration, and maybe exhaustion. You turned around. He was back to his usual, intimidating, dark self, that gave you the chills. Hard to imagine he just made you feel all that pleasure.  
He tossed your phone back to you and was just opening a window to leave. "So i have a name and a location. I know where to find him now. Don't follow me." he said before jumping out. "Why the hell would i follow you?" you asked yourself out loud. You were back to being alone.  


You picked up your phone. There were plenty of messages from Elliott, you briefly checked them to make sure what was going on. Luckily, the only pictures sent were those you have picked out. As expected Elliott replied with sweet-talk, compliments and an invitation to come by on Saturday. You checked your gallery. It was full of pictures. It was overwhelming. You never saw yourself like that. So many pictures, so much skin. All those embarrassing positions, all those lewd expressions. All that proof what you and Revenant were doing. This could never get out. If it did you were done for. And Elliott, should definitely NEVER see a single one of these.  
Well, maybe this one and ...that one. Maybe, if you felt like you really wanted to reward him. Maybe, you would share one of those where you were laying on your bed, alone.  
The date on your device was still open. Struggling to fight the exhaustion, you got up and closed the app. "Don`t tell me he is planning to go there??" you gasped surprised reading the location match on your screen. Revenant just reminded you, why his presence wasn`t all that bad, and now he was leaving for a couple of days again. You sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many words. Oh my. I did drag this one out huh.


	28. That other time at the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don`t really know how to summarize this  
> its fluff, it`s some sex, lots of random story bits
> 
> I don`t know. But it was ABSOLUTELY required for the story XD

You could not peel your eyes from your laptop. The more you learnt about the mysterious dead guy, the guiltier you felt. His past, his true past, was sad and full of sacrifice for a better life. He was nothing more but a guinea pig, same as you used to be. If it weren`t for your regenerating powers, you would have lost your memories as well. Then again, by apparently forgetting you were allowed to continue living. For a while at least. You could easily recognize that technique, the question was rather why would ADy do that to you. Those poor guy`s memories did not helped you. He never even spoke to Flehai himself. Surely, however, the facility was where Revenant could find him. Hopefully, burning everything to the ground. And in the worst case scenario, ending up like a test subject himself. Well, not like he wasn`t one already. The ADy you knew was a coward. An obsessive scientist for sure, but a coward. Sending someone else to do his dirty work? Unsurprising. But why would he help you escape the cruel some death many others had to experience, only to kill you like this.  


Time did not pass quickly at all on that dark and rainy Saturday. You could barely await to see Mirage at his bar. Luckily, you would not have to wait until evening. He was happy to see you mid-day. Still, it allowed for far too many hours of over-thinking and overanalyzing.  


Once you arrived at the bar, you were greeted by gloomy figures who sipped their drinks in silence and isolation. Everyone just stared at their drinks, hoping to find the solution to their problems inside of that poison. Pathfinder`s cheerful "Hello friend!" was in absurd disparity to the atmosphere. "Did you come to see me? How nice of you! " he went on, hoping for a distraction from the quiet guests. "Maybe some other time Path. I came to see...." you began to explain. "Me!" Elliott interrupted you by jumping off the last few stairs. "Of course she came to see me. No one can ever get enough of this. Silly robot." he went on peacocking. Well, he was right that you could not get enough of his positive attitude and self-confident act. "Was it not you, who begged me to come ? " you teased him in response. His texts were everything but subtle about how much he missed you, and how those picture`s only made it harder to wait. "Sure, you seem alright... But I will still need to inspect every part of your body. Just to make sure!" he promised.  


He took your hand and lead you upstairs to his apartment. Luxurious, but also somewhat messy and improvised. Crowded with pictures and gifs from his fans; and with a lot of new mail spread on the dining table. He was busy checking those before you arrived, now he presented it to you proudly. "Look look look! All these fans out there, they absolutely love me. I mean, look at those? Aren`t those drawings just amazing? And those letters, people really love it when i put on a show!" he shared his excitement with you. It was easy to forget, that he was so popular. After all, he was just your goofy sweet Elliott. Either-way you swallowed your jealousy over those fan-girling letters, because it was obvious how happy the attention made him. "You sure are popular ! It does not surprise me though. I saw you in the arena many times now. How you knock team after team, with those elegant moves of yours. Bamboozling your way to the top squads." you praised him as well.  
He excitedly began sharing and over-sharing the match from start to finish; highlighting his best moments and quietly admitting to the bad ones. You loved to hear him talk, especially about the things that he was happy about. It upset you, to hear about how Caustic betrayed his own teammate like that. You knew he wasn`t all that of a cooperative guy, but was he really that cold and egocentric?  
" I love Saturday-mail. It`s the best thing ever to read all those letters... well beside`s being with you!" he ended the topic with a kiss.  
Your kiss was interrupted with a loud mechanic noise, that made you jump up in shock. "What is that?" you asked, covering your ears and yelling at Elliott to overcome the sound-barrier between you. "Oh that. Just Ramya. She is ...making...fixing...well doing her thing." he explained. "Who is Ramya?" you asked confused, you didn`t know he had a room-mate. The last time you had all the space for you.  
"Ah you know her. She is a legend too, the girl with the big gun Sheila. God, she carries that thing with her all the time. "  
"And...she lives her?"  


"I guess...temporarily. Until, she ....until she gets on her feet. It`s hard when you just joined the games. I am helping her out...You know." he did not sound convincing at all.  
Bothered by the noise, and wanting more privacy, you went from the lounge to his bedroom. All those posters of him on the walls, you didn`t really expected that. At first it made you uncomfortable to hide in the bedroom, but making out with him soon made you completely block out the hammering, grinding and buzzing. The curtains could only keep the midday sun out. You blushed hard, when Elliott pulled your top up. "I promised to make sure." he whispered between the tender licks he gave your neck. "What a lovely excuse." you thought, knowing he won`t find a single scratch on your body anymore. No incriminating R carved into your thigh, no claw marks on your shoulders, no bruises. The only reminder being the pictures, you copied to your computer. He tickled you with his beard, kissing your stomach up and down. The noise out was still blaring, letting you both giggle and tease each other loudly without worry. "Unfair! You get to inspect me. But what about you." you pushed him gently onto the comfortable bed, making him lose his t-shirt. It was time to give him lots of lovely kisses and licks, finding out all of his weak spots. Your fingers danced over his abs and stroked his arms. This time you really wanted to take your sweet time with him.  


Uncomfortable with the passive position at first, he protested, but he let you nudged his arms right back down into the soft sheets. "Ooh. Okey then. Yea ok." he moaned, while you played with the belt of his pants. As if the flirting of the previous day would not have sufficed, your determined soft touches made him even more enthusiastically anticipate more. Wanting to push him and make it as difficult as possible, you made sure to touch him only as delicate as you could. It wasn`t easy to hold back yourself. He smelled amazing; that sweet mixture of sweat, perfume, his lotions and hair gel. The daylight allowed for you to carefully inspect every muscle on his body. "Pectoralis major, mmmm deltoideus...rectus abdominis" you whispered breathy. The passion got into your head more then you wanted to admit  


"I don`t know what you`re saying...but it sounds hot." he moaned. Sitting on top of him, you used your body to stroke his hard member. It was hard to resist, your arousals rubbed against each other through the wetness of your underwear.  
He could no longer keep his hands to himself, he had to hold your waist and squeeze your butt, with his hips moving against yours. Eventually, you gave in to his pleading hazel eyes and your own lust. With the loud commotion Rampart was causing, you two got carried away with your own voices. His panting and the husky cursing under his breath, motivated you to ride him even harder, even faster. Obviously, he was holding back for you, letting you take the lead. You didn`t wanted this to end, you just found that perfect angle. Anyway, you were close; so close. Just a bit more, right like this.  
Suddenly, a loud door-knocking had you pause. The surprise made you freeze up, nearly making you choke on your own tongue. "C`mon mates, keep it down a nodge! Can`t even hear my own thoughts with all that ruckus in there!" a ridiculing female voice accompanied the knocking.  


The both of you were so occupied with one another, that neither of you noticed when the maintenance noise quieted down.  
"Eeh. Yea....sure Ramya." Elliott replied. He must have been just as uncomfortable as you, his voice trembled in embarrassment.  
"I ain`t hearing any bed squeaking.... Don`t make that lady wait Heeh." she continued her mockery.  
Silence from the both of you. You hid your face in the pillow next to his head, hoping desperately to cease to exist.  
"Yo. Don`t make me come in there and finish her off myself! Eheh" she laughed outside the door, making you hope desperately the door was locked. She sounded like the type of person to just budge in otherwise.  
"If you could... you know....leave." your sweaty lover wiggled underneath you.  
"Performance pressure? Should i pitch in?" she laughed. Another uncomfortable pause, before he rasped himself and replied with a clear "No thank you. I`m fine. We`re fine."  
Actually, neither of you was.  


"Sure sure. I`m leaving ya two to your fucking. But keep it down if you don`t want to share." she laughed once again. More silence, she probably did in fact leave. Well, that was awkward. Continuing was not really an option anymore, since you were both still feeling uncomfortable as heck. You cuddled until you had the courage to leave the room. "So that was Ramya? Sounds like a nice one." you smiled at Elliott, trying to deal with the situation in some way.  
"You know i`m normally super good under pressure. Like nothing can rattle me. Ever." he tried to convince himself of...something.  
You considered yourself lucky, that she did not confront you, when you tried to sneak downstairs to the bar. However, that wink of hers directed towards you, was more than enough to make you speed up your pace.  
Fidgeting with your cocktail umbrella, you glared at the empty glass in front of you. You carried the same miserable expression as all the other guests. Now you joined them. It wasn`t the encounter with Rampart, it were all those thoughts you tried to run away from before.  


Path returned with a glass of water, with a star shaped lemon on the edge. "Here friend." he said placing it in front of you. "You`re fine with this?" Mirage, as a good bartender, had to acquire. You nodded, the alcoholic-free cocktail was just as fine as the water. It was far too early to be drinking alcohol, if it ever actually helped you feel any better to begin with. Elliott agreed, he was not having any himself.  
"Do you need another special cheering up Daphne?" Path asked, as the caring friend he was. "Wattson came and asked for more the other day..." he said, but you were quick to interrupt him. "That was a secret, remember? Psst." you tried to keep your calm and contain your embarrassment by smiling at Path. "Of course, friend!" he corrected himself. As much as he was always eager to talk about his adventures and be a valuable friend; as much he valued a promise.  
"Hold up. Wait, what now? What happened?" Elliott turned curious. Luckily, Path only needed a brief reminder. He was stubbornly turning his friend down with a "Sorry Friend. It`s a secret, i promised."  
"Ah c`mon buddy. We`re best friends right? You can tell me." Elliott persisted, but so did Path.  
The mood seemed far more cheered up now though. Elliott was chasing Path, and Path was kindly turning him down. It was unusual for his friend to be this interested in his affairs, and he enjoyed that undivided attention. For once, he could tease his friend about not knowing something.  


While the two ran off, someone else offered you company. "You`re in danger." the woman said. You never spoke to her before, but even in her casual clothing it was easy to recognize her from the games. "Oh, hello. You must be Renee. You`re Elliott`s friend right?" you reached out with your hand, but she did not shake your hand in return. "You shouldn`t drag him into your trouble." She was blunt, even rude one might say. Her tone was demanding, but also worried. Elliott told you a bit about her, she could be rough but she was nice he said. Therefore, you were willing to listen.  
She seemed to whisper to herself, while playing with a kunai that seem to glow in a blue shade every now and then. Obviously she was very skilled with that weapon, flipping it around easily. Bringing a weapon to a bar, not unusual ? But you didn`t like how she was showing it in your face like that. Her whispering to herself like that, didn`t reassure you in the least either.  
"Heeeei. Hello. Super cool to see you here friend... But ugh, what are you doing here again?" Elliott returned and greeted her with a stutter. He looked uncomfortable with his friend talking to you. Or maybe it was the fact, that her hand was still laying on top of yours.  
"Leave. This is private." she spoke in a serious, but calm tone.  
"Well, this is my bar and this is my...friend. You can`t just scare off every customer i have left." he tried to argue, but a kunai thrown at him made him freeze up.  
"Ok. I will let you to your girl talk. Don`t talk bad about me tho? Cool? Coolio." he said, back-walking away from your table.

She sighed and got up to pick up her knife, that got stuck in the wall. It sure was sharp, it shimmered in blue light when she touched it. It looked elegant and expensive.  
Wait, what an usual knife to carry... A kunai?. You never saw her fight with one during the matches, but you didn`t pay all that much attention to her, even if she was on Elliott`s team. The six legends you knew, were already hard to follow; and even then you would mostly admire your favorite three.  
"Yea, i know. I`m trying!" she yelled and stabbed the table with her kunai. A memory popped up in your mind and a confusing mixture of emotions overwhelmed you. "Just marking your territory then? Is it that." you bit your tongue, forcing another polite smile.  


"Please, don`t threaten me with that. " you leaned back in your seat to get some distance. Something, about that particular weapon was off.  
"I am not. You will need this." she said, forcing the kunai into your hand. It made you shiver and let it go instantly. She caught it in the air and placed it right back into your hand.  
She stroked over your hand and held it, making sure you could not let go.  
"It`s a gift not a threat." she said, and she sounded convincing. But that object, it was terrifying. Nothing in particular you could pinpoint, but it felt like it was burning into your skin.  
What...what is this thing?!" you tried to restrain your voice, but the feeling was overwhelming.  
"A weapon. You will need it." she explained, finally letting go of you.  
You took a careful look at it. The shimmering disappeared, making it nothing more but a knife. It was still awfully painful to hold on to it, but something about this woman made you trust her. Something more, than just her friendship with Elliott. It was something about her; something familiar.  
"I am ..." you wanted to introduce yourself, but she interrupted you.  
" I know who you are. And you`re in danger. If you stick around ... he will get hurt too." she sounded annoyed that you were ignorant to that immediate danger, while pointing towards Elliott who was failing to hide behind nearby table trying to spy on you.

"They are talking trash about me right??" he asked.  
"I don`t know friend." Path who was wiping the table replied.  
"Don`t you have like super hearing or something?" he asked, while trying to read the words off Wraith`s mouth. He was absolutely failing at it.  
It was hard to admit, but she was right. You knew nothing of the precise danger she was talking about, but you always brought harm to those you loved. Always being chased by death in one way or another. Instead of giving in or turning tired, you always managed to find a kick in that ; but never would you want to risk another one`s life.  
"Alright... I will keep my distance... For now." you sighed. Her gift, sure was something. You didn`t want to let it go, neither did you want to hold it. Instead, you spun it in your hand, fidgeting with it nervously. The chaos of emotions cleared into guilt, sadness, desperation and anger. You flipped the weapon in your hand a few more times, it was lightweight, solid, with a good grip, with a nice sharp edge. It wasn`t soo bad, if only it didn`t give off that aura of "wrong."  
"Not bad." Renee sounded pleased with your reply and your knife-skills. Her voice changed into a much softer tone now. "I will tell him, that you had to leave." she urged you to leave, in an equally kind way.  
"Are you sure you want to give this to me? It seems important to you?" you asked. Where did you get that idea from? Either way, her expression proved that it was indeed important to her. "The kunai is not the gift. I only lend it to you, because you need it. You will give it back to me eventually. " she smiled. It looked like a very sincere smile.  
Her smile grew bigger and she leaned in. She was holding both of your hands.  
"All your paths lead back to me." Surprisingly, she dragged your head up to her lips, giving them a gentle peck. Then, equally abrupt, she pulled you up from your chair.  
"You need to leave now." she urged you once again, pushing you away from the table, and away from herself.

"Wait, did you just see that? Path, did you see?" Elliott stuttered again.  
"See what friend?" his friend replied, being busy with picking up some shards from the ground. 

The exit was on the other way of the bar. Even though you wanted to say goodbye, a wave had to do. Another glance at him, he was just interrogating Wraith. . You really hoped, she would tell him you HAD to go, because it was the opposite of what you wanted to do today.  
"What did you do to her?!" Mirage shook his friend in confusion.  
" I am helping you out. You should be more thankful." she sighed, pushing him off before leaving herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish my work was more of Caustic fucking me up every day, and less PCR, PCR, PCR all day looooooong  
> At least a new fun Caustic chapter is coming up :P


	29. When the night is long  - part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story chapter. No fluff, no sex, just story.  
> Skip ahead if you just want the sexy stuff.
> 
> Also tw : blood.  
> I don`t know if it surprises anyone at this point, but here you go, you have been warned.

Walking home, you kept checking your phone. Did staying away from Elliott, also mean to avoid texting? It would make it much harder for the both of you though. On your way, you couldn`t help yourself but stare up all those crazy tall buildings as well. Revenant would crawl those with ease, only to tease you by saying he is going to throw you off the top someday. At least he couldn`t die, and if he could it would be precisely what he wanted and deserved. He was good company, especially, for someone with your crazy life. He was one of the rare people you met, who didn`t fear death, but instead welcomed it.  


It sure would be lonely, if he were to just...disapear. No, wait that was what he wanted. You had to help him and, therefore, Loba. Right, Loba had a task for you. Well, you could try to dig out some dirt on those men. Having something to do, was precisely what you needed to keep your mind from wandering.  


Who were those men? They seemed to have nothing to do with simulacra, Revenant or her. They were businessmen, salesmen, selling all kinds of pharmaceutical make-believes.  
Well, who knew what was going on behind closed doors. Finding them out was easier than you thought, they were show-off type of guys who loved to brag about their jobs and their power. Well, their money. You texted Loba "I found, what you sent me after. What`s next?"  


Of course, she left you on read once again. That woman really had her priorities straight.  
You threw yourself into your bed, tired but far from being able to sleep. Thoughts were swirling in your mind. That kunai you were given did not give you any rest. As you laid in bed you still fidgeted with it. As much as it was unusual, even painful in a complicated way, it also attracted you, intrigued you. Whatever, was special about this, you wanted to find it out and study it. Something about this felt awfully familiar as well. The moon barely shined light into your bedroom. Everything was dark and plain; including that kunai. The sparkling at the bar, was probably Wraith`s energy projected onto the item. You knew only a few things about her, about her past and her skills. But not nearly enough. If anything, you would have to ask Wattson and Horizon about these things.  


Eventually, the physical exhaustion overwhelmed the restlessness of your mind. You fell asleep, with nightmares keeping you from getting any good rest anyways. Something woke you. It sounded like a voice. A whisper? A shadow moved in the corner of your eye. Revenant? No, you weren`t sufficiently terrified. He had a certain...aura to him. The shadow was by far not tall enough either. And he was probably off the planet by now anyway.  
Trying to convince yourself, that you were imagining monsters and wishing for "your" monster to arrive; you wrapped yourself in your blanket trying to fall asleep again.  


An intense sensation in your back woke you, making you gasp for air in excruciating pain. You curled up instinctively, before realizing that you were just shot. Despite the pain you tried to jump off the bed, only to barely manage turning around. A stranger on top of you, pinned you down. An unknown masked figure in a hoodie, was covering your mouth telling you to keep it quiet.  
"It will be over soon." he whispered.  
"What a moron." you thought. The wound was painting your bed in red, leaving you in a warm buddle of your blood. He might have barely missed your heart, and your lungs were filling up making breathing difficult; but he was far from killing you. "Soon" anyways.  


"That`s what you consider a merciful death?" you thought, trying to laugh through the pain. "Shut up. Just die already." he yelled at you. You had to cough, and cough again. Apparently, your attacker could barely handle the view of the blood you coughed up. He twitched back, as your cough painted his hand red. "Ugh!" he exclaimed.  
Enough of an opening, for you to kick him off. He really desperately wanted you dead though. Not enjoying it particularly, not taking his time, just wanting to get a job done. Another round of bullet shots, quiet just like the first; and just as painful. His aim did not support his arrogance. He hit you with a few bullets, but nothing lethal.  
"I was told killing you was hard. But you`re so weak, this is too easy. " he nearly busted in laughter, as he was on top of your bed again. Even without your regeneration, none of the wounds would been necessarily fatal. He made killing you harder than it had to be, yet he was stroking his ego with his skill.  


"How can you still breathe." he asked, more annoyed than surprised. Indeed, breathing was anything but easy. Coughing and wheezing, but still very much alive, you managed to stab him once into the side. You nearly forgot that you were still holding the kunai in your hand. If it burned in your hand, you could not differentiate that pain anymore from your aching chest.  
It was easy to tell, he had little experience with these kind of things. ADy, he was not only a cowardly, but also parsimonious. Testing his experiments on these people, making them do his dirty work?  
"Well that will do the job for sure." the man growled in pain, placing the gun on your forehead. "No can`t do." you thought, pushing him away once more, holding his arm with all the strength left in your body. The effort forced more blood out of your lungs, making it drip out your mouth. Even with the lack of light, the contrast between your blood and the light sheets was apparent. Your bed was a mess and so were you.  


Blood was really not his thing huh? He turned sick, allowing you to steal the gun from his hand. With barely much strength left, you tossed the gun away during the struggle. Eager to get the job done already, he hastily picked it up again. With his aim being shit, he had to step closer, closer. It became hard to move at all, but you were not willing to die. Not yet, not at the mercy of some stranger. His hands were shaking, yet it still surprised you....he missed. Tossing the gun away in frustration, he jumped on top of the bed once more. His hands wrapped around your neck. Not only a bad shot, also far too weak, unskilled and overly stupid. You barely had to defensively put up your arms at his attempt, and the kunai in your hands already pierced his ribcage.  
His eyes widened in pain, surprise and the realization that he fucked up. More blood painted your pillows, this time his. You definitely hit an artery, he was losing a huge amount of blood. Somehow he managed to roll himself onto the floor, only to whine in pain trying to contain the pulsating blood within his body. Tempted to say ""It will be over soon.", tempted to say "That`s how you kill." , but too weak to even get up sufficiently to look over the bedside.  
All that you really wanted to do was lay back, take a few more painful breaths and wait for the healing to kick in. You really hoped he had no partner, who would come in storming next. His wheezing and moaning continued for a while longer, until the only whistling sounds were your own.  


It was still dark when you came back to your senses. In fear you sat up, still with the kunai firmly in your hands. You had to cough intensively, but you felt much better than before. The cold, sticky and still-wet blood around you, made sure to reassure you that what happened was not another nightmare. When you finally properly got out of bed, the view of the dead body made you freak out. There was blood absolutely everywhere too. You stepped from one foot to the other, biting your finger, which too was full of blood. Sure, the syndicate had plenty of skeletons in their basements. Sure, a bloodsport was taking place not far away. But that didn`t mean you would get away with this, purely because you worked for them. Fuck. Yes it was self-defense, but this would awaken questions about your life, no one should be asking.  


Despite, or because of, the vast urgency of the situation, you decided to take a shower. You couldn`t think feeling like this. Not letting go of the kunai for even a second, you took a quick and cold shower. It somewhat made you feel better, not by a lot though.  
The cremator in your lab, was never as useful as just about now. Somehow, you had to bring this body to the lab; without being seen on top of that. The attacker wasn`t tall, nor particularly build. Still, no easy task for someone of your physique. The things needed to transport him were all in the lab, you had to get there and pick them up.  
You began listing the things you needed in your mind; body-bag, a wheeling table, lots and lots of cleaning agents... But could you even lift the body ? Maybe, you should get a saw too, just in case. And if you were already at it,...  
Shook by your lack of hesitancy, you paused your thoughts for a moment. You leaned down to the body. "I am sorry you had to die. I didn`t mean to kill you. Maybe, you didn`t mean to kill me either. I promise that i will make him regret all of this."  
The words said were heart-felt. Others around here were killers for purely the thrill, you were not; and none of this was intentional. Maybe, you could have saved him if you had the right equipment on you. Maybe, if you didn`t pass out, you could have still done something. It was pretty selfish, to have those regenerating skills to yourself. At the very least, his brain was still pretty much alive and you could link it up to your device. He could possibly even still hear you. But you did not want to know any of his last moments, that would have been to hard on you. Finding out what was done to him and how he ended up dead in your bedroom, that was all you wanted to know.  


If, you didn`t know precisely how cruel it would be, you could have tried to turn him into a simulacrum. But he was not a willing test-subject, knowing the risks and consequences. And you were not anywhere close to understanding the procedure for that. A deep sigh, as you locked the door to your apartment, knowing what scene you left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i have said before ( i think ) you`re here for the sex, but i am forcing plot upon you. How dare I?  
> So, if you read this, thank you :3


	30. When the night is long  - part 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many words, not much sex. Sorry?  
> BUT In the next chapter, if you`re brave enough XD
> 
> Well this is story-related. Caustic x reader "fluff"  
> *cough* so we have ....blood, gore, violence, you know the stuff that happens in the morgue, stays in the morgue things

Walking towards your lab, you felt as if everything about you was highly suspicious. Feeling extremely guilty, you hoped not to meet anyone. Indeed, you didn`t even ran into a single person. And yet, you felt observed. You held on closely on that kunai. The weird sensation you felt, every time you touched it, was a nice distraction. As well as a good reminder, to stay vary of your surroundings.  
Once you managed to enter your lab, and quietly close the door, you sighed deeply. The stand-by lights of the machines barely illuminated the room enough for you to navigate through. Working at the lab at night was not even an unusual thing, yet the dark somehow comforted you. As dark as the room, as dark your thoughts. Questioning your doings and weighting the options, you finally reached the doors to the morgue. But as soon as you entered the morgue, your were breath-taken once again.  


"Good evening, Ms. Pavot." Caustic greeted you. He was just finishing up with his work, on a fresh corpse. Nothing about the view should have surprised you, yet everything did.  
Was he always working this late, you wondered checking the clock on the wall. Where did he even get a corpse from? After all, his work didn`t precisely require them. Did you just witnessed a murder? And still, most importantly what the heck happened to this person`s brain? You repeated your question aloud "What happened to ...".  
" His brains you mean?" he replied, holding up what was left of the puddle within the person`s skull.  
" Yes... I never saw a liquefactive necrosis of this degree before." you stuttered.  
You were absolutely fascinated, as well was disturbed. So much that you nearly forgot why you came to the morgue in the first place.  
" Fascinating is it not?" he said, as he disposed off the goo.  
"What is your business with me?" he asked in a calm tone, reminding you of your task.  
"With you? None. I just came to...pick up a few things. But what is your business with this guy?" you tried to distract him, as well as understand his motives.  
" Just observing. Testing some new compounds." he said, as if it was the most normal thing.

"Oh alright." you replied. The calm tone of your voice surprised you, you weren`t calm at all, but just too tired to care. Whatever he used has to be highly toxic and painful.  
"And your doings Ms Pavot?" he inquired once again, making you pace through the room picking up the things you needed. He observed you closely, by cleaning up. Soon enough the body was in the first cremator. The proof of what you just witnessed burned away, lightening the room in flickering red.  
" Hmmm. Most curious." he leaned back, finished with his cleaning. " Highly unusual for you to pick up a body on your own. Late at night. Without any orders being in." he shared his thoughts. "Don`t tell me, you have gotten a taste for murder Ms. Pavot?" he chuckled.  
"No! Of course, not." you replied quickly. Too quickly, too emotionally. He was not joking, but you should reacted as if he was. Now it was all too serious.  
" Are you sure? Don`t you have a body hidden somewhere? " he stepped closer. Now he was blocking your away purposefully. " Yes of course. It`s all good. I just need to pick it up because of...complications." you stuttered in response.  
" Is that so? " he stayed persistent. He stroked through your hair. " I don`t believe you speak the truth." he disagreed, while showing to you the dried blood in your hair. Oh shit, you thought.  
"Well... What.. What were you doing then?" you tried to defend yourself. " I told you. I was performing an experiment." he sounded awfully cheerful, given the topic. "Sacrifices must be made, to allow progress. And he was one of those sacrifices. " he chuckled.  


Killing in the arena was one thing, but killing outside of it was another thing. His fascination with pain and death was understandable, his methods were highly questionable though.  
"Would you require assistance? " he asked leaning in. Another body to dissect, what a good turn of events for him.  
For a moment you hesitated. No one should have known about this, every person knowing was a viability. Then again, he was probably the last person to judge you. While you paused you mustered him. Would he suddenly betray you, after he has not gotten in your way since your arrival, despite his many opportunities to do you harm.  


"Hmm... I could use some help." you finally admitted. He looked pleased with your reply, eager to get to work. To your surprise, the decision felt extremely comforting. You had a partner in crime, someone to help you, someone with experience too.  
" Come then. " he said, going ahead. You nodded and followed.  
" Where to?" he asked as soon as you left the lab.  
" Ugh. To my apartment..." you kept your voice down and blushed. You have correctly predicted his response " Your apartment? Of course. As inexperienced and unprepared as you are. " he chuckled.  
" Hei! It was an accident. I swear." you didn`t want to be labeled as a casual murderer by him. "Mmhm." he nodded, but you were feeling as if he didn`t believe you.  
The keys in your hands were shaking as you tried to unlock your door. Somehow, up to that point you were certain that everything was only a bad dream. Now you stood there, only a few steps away from the painful reality.  
"Give that to me." he took the keys from you. As soon as he stepped in, and he did without hesitation, he pulled you in with him and locked the door behind you.  
"Where?" he asked looking around, but before you could even point towards the bedroom he already confidently stomped towards that door.  
"What a mess." he chuckled at your unprofessionalism. Now with all the lights turned on, it sure looked like a slaughter. Your bed was completely drenched in your blood. Of course, Caustic couldn`t know that it was yours. How could you be standing next to him, if all that was yours.  
The blood on the floor was slowly drying off, and there was plenty of it too. The walls, and even the closets, were painted with splatters as well. After a short inspection, he tossed the body into the body bag and zipped it up. His strength and experienced showed and it only made you more uncomfortable.

Caustic threw a cloth at you and pointed for you to get to work. He was ripping the covers off your bed. The view still paralyzed you. Was this really all you? Was this real?  
"Contemplate on your decisions, not your actions." he lectured you, as he pulled you down to your knees. Once you were on that dirty floor, cleaning was the only thing you could concentrate on. Rubbing and scrubbing, over and over again. Even the seemingly clean spots, were not clean enough. The chemical smell was making you dizzy. A gas-mask sure was practical for these kind of things.  
"Enough of this." Caustic pulled you up. It might have been the gasses, or the exhaustion, or the stress; but you could barely stand on your own. With the body bag tossed over his shoulder, he dragged you behind. You were frantic, following quietly starring at the floors.  


The closing of the morgue doors gave you some reassurance. You felt safe, hidden away from the world. The sound of the body hitting the metal of the embalming table sent shivers through your body. Caustic handled the body as casually as always, with his strength being a significant advantage. Normally, you would not feel this hesitant around a corpse either. But this was different, very much different.  
You barely let Caustic inspect the body for wounds and bruises. The guy was already dead, he had more bad luck that you wished upon him; he did not deserve further. His belongings were already all spread out in front of you. Absolutely useless. Besides his gun and a phone, he was not carrying anything.  
"Contemplate on your decisions, not your actions." you repeated Caustic`s words while you decided that the attacker`s brain might lead to crucial new information. "For the sake of my own life, and those of others like you." you wanted to whisper to him, before opening him up.  


"I see. Your amateurish killing, is compensated by your proficient handling here." Caustic chuckled again. He was in a great mood, unlike you. Without a doubt you done this enough times to be skilled, but the urgency and discomfort with the situation, were strong motivators for your quick work. Normally, his flattering words would mean the world to you. Now they barely moved you.  
" I suppose you did kill him by accident." he acted surprised, upon inspecting the wounds briefly. " That is what i said." you replied, distracted by your work.  
As soon as the brain was linked up in a jar, you wanted to get rid of the body. Caustic barely protested, there was hardly anything fascinating about your kill.  
"What will you do with this?" he tapped the jar you just placed on the counter.  
" None of your business." you tried to diminish his interest.  
" Since i helped you. I believe you owe me." Sure enough, he would use his assistance to pressure you. You sighed, but you replied anyways. "I want to know more about this guy. He tried to kill me, but now i cannot ...ask him about his intentions anymore." you formulated the words rapidly, hating to hear them a second longer than needed.  
He nodded and observed the jar closer. This was more along your personal studies, than your legal work. On paper, all your studied was mind-reading and brain-control, linked to AI-predictions. And it wasn`t going precisely ideally lately. Caustic`s interest in your work, was at least superficially speaking, shallow.  


"I will take notes." he decided and sat down on a stool nearby. At any other time, you would have more than willingly discussed this kind of matters with him; however, not today. You cleaned up on your own, without any help but under his keen observation. With the cremator burning hot, and the flames sparkling against the white tiles, you leaned back against the, finally, empty and clean embalming table. The smell of the cleaning agents filling the air was calming and tiring. Yawning you stretched. There was no indication that Caustic was feeling similar. His green eyes still focused on you, noting your every move.  


"Won`t you undress?" you asked out of the blue. "Eh, what?" you snapped out of another build-up yawn. "How could he think of something like this, right now. " you thought, crossing your arms and fixing your sloppy posture.  
"There is blood all over your clothing. You should burn it. Unnecessary evidence." he explained. He didn`t seem very worried, but it seemed like he had good intentions.  
You looked down. Indeed, you must have knelt in blood, there were splatters on your shirt too, and even your sleeves had some discoloration. Instantly, you felt disgusted by yourself once again. Taking everything off no longer seemed like an absurd idea, but like something you could not wait to do. " How could you possibly be this stupid?" you thought, wondering if you would have walked back to your apartment like this if he wouldn`t have pointed it out.  
The clothing was now burning together with the rest of the evidence in the cremator. The heat was eradiating, making the room just barely warm enough for you to endure standing there in your underwear. Fortunately, you decided to bother even putting on a bralette and some panties in your rush.  


"If you do something, you should pull through." his voice rang through your ears. He was standing right behind you. Before you could even turn around, he already pinched the strap of your bralette.  
Just when you forgot that he was around, just when his presence didn`t seem as disturbing and uncomfortable anymore. "This is probably not necessary." you protested, but your voice was quiet.  
"What was that?" he leaned over your shoulder. The crunching of the fire forced you to speak up "I don`t think..." Only for him to interrupt the sentence with an assertive " It is necessary."

The silence prevailed. You didn`t know what to reply, or if you really wanted to turn around. "Am i making you uncomfortable?". His question was so upfront and direct, that it left you baffled. Of course! What a weird question to ask, in such an awkward situation. But you said nothing and you didn`t even shake your head. The truth was, that this kind of unease was much more pleasant than any of the previous emotions you experienced.  
Without even realizing what you were doing, you already pulled down your underwear as well and tossed it into the fire. A small price to pay, for what you`ve done.


	31. When the night is long  - part 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw warning  
> Caustic x reader (non-consent, self-hate/harm, blood ; but also caustic being nice)  
> Read if you`re sufficiently messed up, or mentally stable enough. Choose your option.
> 
> you know the drill

"This should be it then." you thought, but it wasn`t the end of it by far. There was absolutely nothing nearby to cover yourself up, so you had to do as much of covering up as you could; without making the whole situation even worse. You turned around and he was standing just where he was a moment ago. Quickly you turned away from him again.  


"Good. Now let us discuss what happened." he acquired in a intrigued tone. Somehow, his calmness rubbed off on you. You were much calmer than before, even though you were absolutely not interested in talking things through with him. The whole event was still too much to digest. Without the courage to turn around, you continued to stare into the fire, hoping he would just give up.  
However, he stepped closer to you again. He stroked your hair out of the way, tossing it over your shoulder. It was clear now, how numb down you were by the stress, you could barely feel the texture of his gloves against your skin. His fingers studied your back, until you moaned out in pain.  
There was still a shot-wound through your chest. The pressure he applied might have been soft, but you were still very tender. Another moan escaped your mouth, before you turned around, trying to escape his hands. You crossed your arms, in an attempt to cover at least some part of your skin from his piercing eyes.  


"Fascinating." he mumbled, before picking you up and placing you onto the table behind you. Even with the numbness of your skin, the cold of the embalming table painted your skin in goose bumps.  
"Hei!" you screamed in rejection, but the voice leaving your body was far from a scream. Your feet were dangling of the table, which only made you more uncomfortable. He was in your way, preventing you from jumping off.  
You lifted yourself up, just now noticing the pain spreading from your back, but he pushed you back with his body. "I`m not done yet." he said, as he pushed your shoulders down against the table. Even though you couldn`t see, there was surely an exit wound somewhere on your chest. His inspecting touch, reassured you, that there was one indeed. It hurt and made you whine in pain, wiggling to escape both the pain and the embarrassment.  
"How old is this?" he asked. His tone was filled with curiosity and wonder, possibly even with some kind of worry. "Oh i don`t know. It`s been a while." you tried to find the right amount of time to explain the healing.  
"You must have been in excruciating pain." he whispered into your ear. His voice now sounded far more breathy, as he leaned forward. By grabbing your sides, he let you whine in pain again. "Tell me. How that happened." he nearly moaned.  
"Well...." you hesitated. The realistic explanation was still the truth. "I suppose... Someone shot me in the back." you stuttered.  
"Indeed. I can see that." he laughed. "How cowardly of that someone." he added. He stroked over your body once again. The mixture of pain and pleasure his touch was giving you, was further clouding your senses. You didn`t feel safe enough to relax, yet your body was running short on energy to keep the tension.  


" Did you shoot back?" he asked, pulling you against his hips by yours. Taking advantage of the opportunity you raised your body in a sitting position. Now you could no longer see his face, but you were even closer to him, burying yours in the fabric of his shirt. "No i didn`t." you answered his question, whispering it against his warmth. You soon regretted your move, this was too close, too comfortable.  
Fortunately, he seemed to agree. He pushed you down hard again. You exhaled in pain, as your back slammed against the metal.  
"What a pity.... Now then, tell me about the one we just disposed of. What happened. Don`t spare the details." he brushed your chin.  
No, you couldn`t tell him. No one should know you did these things. If you said it aloud it would make it true. No one should be dragged into this mess, they could end up hurt too. However, you wanted a partner in crime. You wanted to share, you wanted to cry, you wanted to vent about it. You wanted sympathy, you wanted comfort and you wanted to split the guilt. He wasn`t one to give either of those things to you, but he was all you had. And he was so willing to be dragged into the mess with you just now.

"I don`t know who he is. Or what he wants. And i didn`t mean to...." you started with excusing your actions. "He broke into my apartment and tried to kill me. I don`t even know why. And when he failed. Well i just... " you stuttered a lot, and you could feel the tears building in your eyes. You covered your mouth with your hands, wanting to prevent yourself from saying any more.  
"Talk more efficiently." he urged you, forcing your hands above your hand.  
"What did he do to you?" he asked. He sounded like he really wanted to know every detail, but at the same time he sounded angry. Possibly even angry, over the fact that your attacker was already dead and he could no longer harm him for you.  
"He didn`t do anything..." you avoided eye-contact to keep up the lie. The gunshot wound was far too healed up, for it to be this fresh.  
"What did you do then?" he asked, his grip on your hands was becoming painful. Honestly, you welcomed the pain. You rarely wished for it as much as at that moment. You leaned against his force, to even intensify the sensation. 

"I don`t know how he even got into my apartment. I don`t even know how i survived. I was lucky. He had such a bad aim." you rambled on, with your vision blurred by your tears. Not like it mattered, you didn`t wanted your eyes open anyway.  
Caustic`s analyzing gaze was overwhelming, even though not nearly as terrifying as your emotions. His words were comforting, in the weirdest way. His absurd fascination with death and killing, in contrast to your massive guilt. He wouldn`t judge you. He wouldn`t think less of you. And he already knew what you did anyways. He just wanted to have you say it aloud.  
You were dissociating. Hiding in the corners of your mind, censoring the reality around you. The feeling of his erection against your pussy brought you a step closer to reality. Of course, you had an idea it was going to end up like this. Still it surprised you, disturbed you and somehow also aroused you. He seemed to really want you, despite what you just done.  


His hand on your chin, cleared your senses for a moment.  
"Congratulations on surviving. I must confess, this outcome pleases me." he said as he forced you to look at him. Only a brief exchange of eye-contact, before you shut your eyes closed again. He wasn´t waiting for an invitation, nor was he taking his time today. He pushed himself inside of you with a strong thrust. A loud moan. You liked the feeling when he was stretching you out slowly, it was the best thing. This time he didn`t give you that kind of satisfaction. However, you felt like you didn`t deserve pleasure right now anyway. You were happy over every aching bit of your body.  
"Speak." he ordered you. His tone was rough and demanding, and his voice breathy.  
"Ugh well... So when he came at me like that. I guess i just. I stabbed him." you murmled. Your voice shaken by physical and mental pain.  
"To the left hypochondriac region was it?" he asked and you nodded.  
"And then?" he persisted for more, as he was still thrusting into you. You were too busy with keeping your voice down to answer. You covered your mouth, biting into your wrist. It was hard to even determine, where the pain was coming from, but there was plenty of it.

He had to force your hands above your head again, and remind you of his question. Even though he hated to repeat himself. He whispered "What did you do next ?". He sounded so breathy. How could he possibly find any of this erotic.  
"Well he came at me again. And he just. Somehow. Well he fell ontop of my knife. He just stabbed himself. And then there was so much blood everywhere. And he. He was breathing so heavily, until he wasn`t" you whined. 

"Close combat is messy." he chuckled. You were glad he seemed to be done with the interrogations. Focusing only on thrusting into your body, he turned rather quiet. With the exception of his breathy grunts. There was no getting away from the pain, but you were happy about the punishment. You wanted it, you wanted every bit of it. You even leaned against the most uncomfortable positions.  
Your voice was shaky, breathy and squeaky when you whined rather than moaned. Breathing was so heavy, but you wanted to scream. Wanted to let out all the air out of your lungs, until it felt like you were suffocating; only to do it all over again. It didn´t care if it was nearly morning, it didn`t matter if anyone heard, or if anyone walked in. The morgue didn`t had any windows, you had no estimation of time. It might have been morning, or mid-day, or still night. It didn`t even matter if the sun already rose and people were awake, hearing you as they walked pass on their ways to work.  
You kept your eyes closed, because every time you opened them, you would remember where you were, and why you were there. And if you were very much unlucky you could even see the jar in the corner of your eye. However, even with your eyes closed the flickering of the fire was still a sufficient reminder.  


When Caustic stopped in motion, and at least some of the pain dulled down; you had to confess that you were disappointed. Nothing about the act was erotic, but the release from your tensions was still immense. He didn`t give you time to rest though. Barely finished, he already pulled you up into a sitting position. Your back was unforgivingly aching, the tissue still not healed up entirely. With all the recovery you needed lately, you were in a desperate need for a refill of your stem, and it showed.  
Blood was dripping down your back, and the exit wound in your front also tore, resulting in some blood dripping down your belly. It didn`t really matter to you though. Once the pain was bearable again, you quickly returned to a detached state of mind.  
"On your feet now Poppy." Caustic`s voice gave you purpose. But even with purpose, your body was not really cooperating. With, whatever was left of your strength, you grabbed on to his coat. "Lift me." you said, not demanding but certain of his aid. And he did help you down, although with a displeased grunt.  
"Now i would be tempted to use this on you. But i`m going to be kind." he said laughing and pointing at the water hose. You would hardly mind if he used that, you didn`t mind anything at all. The shower from before seemed rather pointless, given how dirty you were again. Water and soap, could hardly fix that though.  


With the stinging pain and the shivering, the water could have been burning hot or ice cold and you still wouldn`t twitch. However, you assumed that it was appropriately temperatured. After all, Caustic was checking it before he showed you underneath the stream.  
" Don`t be so inapt." he grumped. Another grunt, and he stepped closer to you  
He was caring and helpful, but he wasn`t being considerate of your wounds or your general exhaustion. Instead he was scrubbing you hard, pushing you around in the process, lifting your arms and pulling on your hair in an attempt to get rid of the dried blood. His handling made your body ache return, just as it was slowly fading away.  
"The biggest trap is your own mind." he grunted once more, turning off the water. He has gotten somewhat wet in the process. You whispered "Sorry." followed by a even more quiet "Thank you Dr. Caustic." Despite the volume, you were pretty certain he heard you, yet he didn`t bother replying to either.  
Back at the main-room you were getting very cold. Your hair was still dripping, despite your attempts to dry it off with the small towel you had found. Reality was within your reach once again, enough for guilt and shame to return as well. "Ugh....I. Well. I can`t go back like this." you begged for Caustic`s help once again.

"Your actions are so extemporaneous." he sighed. Well, what did he expect, none of this was planned by you at all. Even though, he had a point. A set of spare clothes, like he had, would have been useful to have in the lab. He tossed you a shirt of his and crossed his arms in annoyance. "I understand, my kindness is not in vain?" he was asking, tapping the jar that stood on the counter next to him.  
"Of course Dr. Caustic." you nodded. His shirt smelled like washing powder, cleaning agents, and a dusty closet. But it was more than enough. On you, it was a dress hiding enough for you to dare leave the morgue.  
"Very well. Good-night Poppy." he said in a pleased tone, turning around and leaving.  
Inarguably, he knew you were following him. You had no intentions to hide yourself from him either. Yet, he waited until his doorstep to confront you.  
"What do you think you`re doing?" he snarled at you, with his card already unlocking the door.  
Without even looking at him, you sneaked inside underneath him. After all, he has done the same to you before. "I am tired. Enough of your demands. Leave." he was clearly annoyed with you at this point. " No. I am not leaving." you protested, as you wandered through his apartment. It wasn`t like what you imagined. Even though, you never really put much thought to it. He had a big library in his living room, all kinds of books - mostly scientific ones, journals, but also about psychology and philosophy. The living room was also filled with all kinds of plants. As you wandered around, you wondered if you could name some of the plants you knew. "Don`t you touch them!" he urged you, without you even being tempted to do so.  
You sat on the couch and yawned. "I`ll sleep here" you decided to share your plan with him. "I can`t go back... not right now. Not ...alone." you tried to explain. 

It seemed, as if he had already given up though. He streetched making his shoulders pop and sighed. "I hope you acknowledge my extraordinary hospitality little Poppy. You will have to repay me for this eventually." he sounded like he already had something in mind. But his threats didn`t bother you. " The strong will prevail. You did nothing but accelerate his inevitable death." he said in a nearly caring tone.  
Staying with him was the only option for you. You would not go back to your apartment, to that chemically drenched bedroom with the blood-soaked mattress. There was no way, you could stand being alone.

It was cold, the exhaustion was kicking in, your wet hair didn't help either, nor did the blood-loss. You curled up on the couch, shivering sinking into sleep. His return from the bedroom with a pillow and a blanked highly surprised you. "Uhhh. Thank you." you replied. Forming words was already very difficult. It didn`t matter, he understood and shook his head; acting cold despite his actions.  
You woke up gasping for air. Another nightmare mixed with the confusion of the unknown view. Quickly, you remembered where you were. You didn`t spent as much time in the morgue as you felt you did. It was still nearly morning though. You needed some sleep, desperately. Yet, you could only toss and turn on the, surprisingly comfortable, bedding. The whole apartment smelled like Caustic, but the plants and books weren`t giving you enough comfort.  
"Fuck it." you thought. Taking your luck to the extreme, you tip-toed into Caustic`s bedroom. What a blessing, he didn`t bother to lock it. It was pretty dim, but your eyes were already well adjusted. The green of his eyes was piercing through the dark. You paused, uncertain if this was a good idea after all. He was closely observing you, as you stood there frozen for a moment. But he didn`t say anything at all.  
You closed the door as quietly as you could, and sneaked towards the bed. No, you wouldn`t lay next to him. The floor next to him was sufficient. Actually, it was incredibly comfortable. The moment you laid down, you felt safe and comfortable enough for sleep to chase you instantly. He must have been really tired, because he pat your head. Maybe, he just realized he was being too nice, because he quickly tossed himself around and exhaled annoyed


	32. Return of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some violence, while Daphne is confronted with her past and her future.  
> Fluff? with Revenant

You woke up far too early. Still completely exhausted, sore and out-of-it. Actually, you were woken. Another hit against your foot. Rubbing your eyes you looked up. Caustic, in his full gear, kicked your foot one last time. "My hospitality ends in exactly 5. I want you out by then."  
His order sounded awfully annoyed. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep? He barely had slept himself, yet he was up and going at 5 AM. The coffee from the kitchen helped you wake up and get up. Still, you had nothing to wear but the shirt Caustic lent you.  
He made no attempt to invite you to a cup of coffee, yet alone breakfast. But that was to be expected. His behavior was as cold as always, and shown no signs that anything special happened the day before. "I will...return this... As soon as possible." you stuttered at the door. You felt awfully uncomfortable wearing nothing but an oversize shirt. It was cold outside as well. Last night none of this was particularly bothering you. In fact, you didn`t even notice the cold; or how far you walked last night following him. Luckily, it was still mostly dark outside. You had many regrets about last night, and the long cold walk home was bringing painful clarity to your mind. You could have at the very least gotten a coat, now you had nothing to cover up at all. At the very least, you weren`t blood smeared anymore. Yet, there was still the fresh brain at the lab and... Gosh the kunai. You put it in one of the drawers, probably?  


Your hands were all numb by the time you finally reached your apartment. Finally, you were hidden away from the glaring judging eyes. If only they knew that your walk of shame was far more than what they thought, then they`d know you judged yourself far more than they could.  


"Welcome home."  
It shook you to the core. The false safety just evaporated. A chuckle from behind you, as you were just locking the door. You turned on the lights, but you already recognized the voice. "Rev... i am not in the mood for your jokes." you sighed exhausted.  


"What? Do i get no welcome-home kiss? Tss." he chuckled again.  
He was still in his role, or was he serious? You were far too tired to judge the precise intonation of his mechanical laughter.  
"Do you want one?" you replied. He was sitting, with a little effort you could have kissed him now. He always looked somewhat funny, sitting on things not made for his height. Even though his presence initially sent shivers down your spine, you were rather glad that you weren't alone.  


"Gone for a couple of days and you already cheat on me with another man." he continued to tease you. He seemed to enjoy playing that role.  
"No! I wasn`t. It was`t..." you tried to explain yourself. It was pretty absurd to even argue with him, given that he explicitly said he wasn`t interested. "Lies." he said in a strict tone. It was clear that the teasing was over, but he was still too stubborn to admit he cared.  
"I can smell him on you. The smell of that toxic gas of his is... all over you." he pulled you towards him by the hips. "And what is this?" he said stroking over the shirt you wore, making you fear he will tear it off you any second.  


The best defense seemed offence. "Well where were YOU? I barely survived. It was awful. I could have actually died! " you tried to keep your calm but your voice was shaking.  
"Hmmm?" he was intrigued and leaned forward. You tried to pout and keep calm, but at no point did you forget how much rage and strength he harbored.  


"What did he do to you?" he growled. He sounded worried, caring and very much pissed.  
"What?" you were confused for a moment, then you were flattered that he cared.  
"No, not him. I was attacked by another assassin...And then I needed his help. He was the only one around and he helped me greatly."  


While the answer apparently had calmed his nerves a bit, he seemed no less angry at Caustic. "So he stole my kill." he snarled. You weren`t sure if he done it on purpose, or out of habit, but he pulled you even closer grabbing your hips, his fingers digging into your skin.  


"No... I did..." you spoke quietly. He made it sound like a game, like a competition. No, you weren`t happy it all ended the way it did.  
"You?" he chuckled. Obviously interested he inspected the room from his seat. "Here?" he wondered. "Congratulations on your first kill. Aaah i remember my first." he sounded completely taken away by the memory. Meanwhile, he patted your head gently. "How was it?" he growled, his forehead pressed against yours. "Want more, don`t you?"  


Yes without doubt, you were surrounded by psychopaths. "I want to stay alive, that`s all." you pulled away, as far as you could. His grip on your hips was no weaker than before. "Mmm. Tell me aaall about it." he continued in a husky and highly interested voice.  
"Nothing to say. I stabbed him, he bled out." you shook your head. No need to keep thinking about this.  


" How...boring. Don`t worry you will learn how to take your sweet time with the killing." he sounded very confident in you. So much, that you just wanted to go along with it to preserve the little energy you had left. You nodded in silence.  


" I have a present for you. You earned it. Despite your ... affair... " he laughed. He let go of your hips and got up. Right, what was he sitting on again? Now that he stood up, intimidating you with his height you nearly forgot all about, you saw that he was sitting on a loot-bin. It was pretty absurd to see one of these, old, rusty and dirty, bins in your apartment. "What is this? " you wondered, but he already opened it before you could begin to speculate.  


A peek inside the bin was enough to leave you speechless. You covered your mouth, preventing a loud gasp to escape instead of words. It was no other but ADy Flehai, tied up in that little bin. He looked quite beat up and, at the very least, awfully uncomfortable. After a moment, you managed to stutter out a quiet "What is the meaning of this?"  


You weren`t precisely sure what you felt, or what you should have asked. You simply felt uncomfortable. ADy just heard far too much of your conversation with Revenant. He was starring at you, still wearing nothing Caustic`s shirt, with his mouth gagged but his eyes pleading for mercy.  


"Oh I am so sorry you got dragged here like this but... Tell me. Did you...did you sent those assasins after me? Why would you?" you interrogated him, before even bothering to remove the cloth stuffed in his mouth. "Please Eve release me! This mad robot, he just kidnapped me. In the middle of the day. I was working as always and then he just grabbed me and..." ADy began to beg, but Revenant soon put an end to it. "Enough bullshit. Talk or die." he crushed the man`s arm effortlessly. ADy screamed out in pain, and you were quite terrified yourself. The lack of hesitation made you gulp and pause for a second.  


"I thought you wanted to do this yourself." Revenant explained why he brought ADy to you. He sounded like he would enjoy every second of your interrogations. He sat, well nearly laid, on the couch with his feet resting on the bin.  
"You heard him. Talk." you finally continued, trying to keep a calm posture and tone.  
"No i would never... Why would you believe this monster over me? Eve we know each other forever do we not?" he stuck to his story. Even if you haven`t already known yourself, you would have still trusted Revenant`s words over his any day.  
It was no-other but ADy who tried to erase your memories. Indeed, saving you from a certain death; yet it made him no ally of yours. You both worked on the Project NLFE, that was true, but it meant nothing. Many scientists were forced to work on said project, and you wished you never met a single one of them.  


"I would believe a monster over you any day ADy. Your judgment is poor, if you assume i would believe a single of your lies." you barked at him. His memory-alteration failed, but it took you a lot of recovery and self-programming to fix the harm it did to your mind; and you were very well aware what kind of false information he tried to implant into you.  
"I know." you hissed. It was too late to act calm, yet it didn`t even matter anymore. You simply wanted to know the truth. Revenant was a very silent observer, so much you nearly forgot he was around, until he interrupted you with a deep chuckle. "I knew you had it in you."  


Those words of encouragement, they stung like insults. Me? No i am nothing like you... nothing at all. You wanted to believe this was true, but you wanted ADy exactly where he was.  
"Don`t you remember Eve? You owe me! You must help me!" he kept on begging. He was persistent for sure.  
"Oh i DO remember Murphy. I do. " you leaned over his soon-to-be casket, speaking his real name with a bitter-sweet intonation.  
Apparently, the stubborn man finally gave in. He sighed deeply and changed his tone with the next breath.  
"How? You cannot remember. I do not fail. I never fail."  
"The arrogance of men. Always the thing to get them killed." you laughed. No need to explain anything to him.  
"Talk. My patience is running short." Revenant grabbed him and pulled him up. Murphy`s broken arm must have hurt quite a lot, given his screaming, but Rev only grabbed it harder. "The lady is asking you a question. She is far nicer to you, than i ever would be." he laughed.  


"Fine. I will tell you.... But Eve. If you let me live, if you call back that guard dog of yours; then i can tell you where Ethan is." Murphy tried to convince you.  
"What? No, you cannot possibly know that." you could not believe what you just heard. Was it possible that he knew where your brother was? What kind of business would Murphy have with Ethan? You have now completely lost your calm.  
"Interested? I can tell you exactly where he is. And yes he is still very much...alive. If you consider that thing alive..." Murphy took control over the conversation, with his voice sounding dangerously confident.  
You said nothing, but your pause signaled him to continue. Revenant quietly growled in the background. Possibly, he was insulted by the comparison with a guard dog; or he was worried about having to let his prey go.  
"I bet you are still unable to forgive yourself? At first you were so eager to work on that SIM Project but then ... what a brutal thing to do." Murphy nearly laughed. He was enjoying the turn of events too much.  
"What?!" Revenant not only interrupted Murphy, but also ripped off some of his fingers with ease. He did not care about your past, right until now. Agonizing screaming filled the room, and your, finally clean apartment, was a bloody mess again. "You...." he turned towards you, his posture was indicating that your "guard dog" just turned on you.  


"Not you! Not like that.... A different project... Don`t let him fool you. Don`t let him play you!" you pleated for him to stay calm. He extended his arm and grabbed you by the throat. He knew the consequences of trying to choke you, therefore, he did not even attempt it. But he still threw you against the wall, leaving you all bruised up.  


"Fine. We will have fun later." he growled. Your response was barely sufficient for him to give you a few more minutes.  
"But you...." he turned towards the bleeding man on the ground, who was trying to wiggle away. He was bleeding intensively from his hand, slowly losing consciousness from the pain. Perhaps enough, for his tongue to loosen up.  
"Last chance to talk Doc." Revenant lifted his body in the air. "I won't let you die just yet." he said and dragged him right back to the bin by his feet. He let him dangle head-down, which only made the bleed worse. Nothing that would kill him though. Not yet anyways.  


By the time he had done so, you managed to get up as well. Your resources were running low, every future serious injury could easily kill you now. Revenant wasn`t aware of that of course, which was a dangerous situation to be in. He was pissed off and you knew what kind of things he liked to do to you, when he was mad.  


"Tell me what it is you want. Why do you want me dead?" you stroked over Murphy`s face. He was barely conscious, but he could hear you that was clear. He barely lost a few fingers, he really couldn`t handle pain well. Perhaps, it was the knowledge that as a neurosurgeon he needed his fingers, and he just lost a few vital ones.  


"Because of your work... I need it. I need progress. If i don`t finally present some results they will... " he struggled to speak, but Revenant made sure to squeeze his arm and remind him to stay present.  
"Kill you? Focus Murphy. Focus." you started to grow annoyed. He might pass out, or even die, before he would even tell you what you needed. What a waste... Only because Revenant flipped out. What happened to efficient and slow torture? No, because this man had a temper and teased the devil.  


"Yes they would kill me." Murphy laughed, realizing this hardly mattered anymore.  
"Why didn`t you run. Like the rest of us?" you sounded worried and caring, but deep down you pitied only the fool in him.  
"I needed the money. I still do." Yes of course he did, he always spent and gambled all of what he earned. Of course he only lived for the money. Of course, he sold his soul to the company years ago. Not even a successful one. But who were you to judge.  
"Please. Just tell me all about your work Eve. I need to know how to execute proper mind-control. Manipulating someone`s memories is too inefficient." he exhaled, exhausted and still dangling in the air.  


With a hand movement you asked Revenant to turn the man around again. It didn`t make you comfortable to talk to someone upside down.  
"Sell your work to me. I can pay you ...enough. We can split the income in two. And i will tell you where Ethan is. I promise. " his pleading now was now sincere. He whined in pain and fear. You could only sigh.  
"You moron. You chased me down for this? Don`t you remember why i left? Why i burned the place to the ground? Let me tell you. Because I, unlike you, have some humanity left. My work was never meant to be completed, never meant to be used, never meant to be sold. " you walked pass him and towards the window.  


"Well then... Tell me about your immortality. I sent so many killers... I know there is something. I can sell that. It isn`t a weapon. It`s a cure!" his voice was quiet and the sobbing made it hard for you to understand him.  
The sun was rising, people were walking to work, and the whole complex was pretty lively. The dark corners were illuminated by lights by now, the other apartments were filled with figures getting ready for the day. The sun heated up the water droplets of the night and shaped them into a thin layer of fog that gathered around the park and the trees in it.  


"That`s it?" Revenant shook the man who was still whining and pleading, but barely forming full sentences at this point.  
He sounded as disappointed with Murphy`s response, as were you. There you were assuming a big conspiracy; but no it was just greed and arrogance. You were fully aware that Revenant`s gift was, like a cat`s, a fresh kill. There was no way for you to fully appreciate his affection, but the intentions were...in their twisted ways...good.  


Still, you were not him. Despite, what you`ve done in the past. Despite, what happened the previous night. You could not do, what he was offering. There was no way, you could kill Murphy. ADy was a colleague, someone you did trust, someone who`s life simply spiraled out of his control... no you couldn`t.  
Revenant silently, but clearly offered, the kill to you once more, but you shook your head.  


"You aren`t seriously going to let him leave?!" he finally grew annoyed.  
You tapped the glass nervously, as if you hoped for your reflection to offer a solution to you. There weren`t plenty of options to chose from. You sighed and focused on Revenant`s reflection in the glass. "Make it quick." you nearly whispered. No need to repeat yourself, he understood you very well. He pointed his hand, sharp like a knife, against Murphy`s skull. You didn`t dare to look, not even through the reflection. Even without looking, you could hear enough. A loud crack, the splatter of blood and...brain; and the resulting quiet. "Ugh." Revenant said as he threw the body into the loot bin. Well now it was a casket for sure. It was alright, you didn`t need his brain. You didn`t want it anyways. It was hard enough to bear with the guilt. You didn`t shot Murphy, you didn`t stab him or poison him... no but you still killed him. The weapon you used was a very extravagant one, but you still gave the order. It were your words, your actions, you...who killed this man. Revenant did not need a reason to kill, he was asking you for one though and you gave it to him willingly. No you were not better than him, or anyone else here. They did it, they corrupted you. If there was ever a point in time, where you believed you were innocent after what you did in Project NLFE.  
"Now ... we need to talk girly." Revenant stood right behind you. The red of his metal shined in the glass. He pressed your face against the cold of the glass. "And you will talk, or you will fly." he said in a grim tone, without any of his usual teasing.


	33. Bittersweet aftertaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story things, fluff and violence with Revenant.  
> Some nsfw hints Revenantxreader too.

You could barely speak with your face glued to the glass, but you tried anyway  
"I will tell you. Please let me go. " And indeed you had no intentions of escaping anymore. You were tired of lying and running from the truth. If anyone, he would understand. Besides, you had little choice here, it was truth or death. He was no one to toy with, even avoiding the truth up to this point was playing with fire.  


"Well then...EVE" he was very impatiently tapping his foot and his words sounded like a deep growl. He let you go and allowed you to turn around, but he was forcing your body against the glass with his; glaring down at you. You were confident, that you just experiences the very unusual circumstance of him being patient and showing mercy. No second chances for sure, you had to choose your words wisely.  
" 3VE is just my codename... I do understand what this sounds like... But i assure you, the project i worked on; project NLFE, had nothing to do with you." Revenant growled once more. He heard excuses like those before, and he did not like hearing excuses. "Tell me about this project. About what you did. Tell me who you are! "  


For some rather absurd reason, you felt really calm at this point. You made up your mind that you would tell him every detail he wanted to know. Noone ever has heard any of this before, and you were certain noone ever would. Now here you were, with him forcing you to speak and it felt like a relief. Even if it meant your death, somehow you were very much tired of your life at this point. Ironic, since you just eliminated the threat that put your life in danger for weeks now.  
It was a weird thing to do, but you undressed. There was no need to drag Caustic into this. Your corpse wearing his shirt, well if anyone could track it down to him - not good. Besides, you promised you would return it. If you could no longer do that yourself, at least it should not be torn or dirtied. Even at a time like this, you worried about being a burden to someone else, so you neatly folded the shirt, as neatly as you could given Revenant was barely giving you much more space than before.  
"You think this will distract me? Pathetic." he growled, as he took the shirt from your hands and tossed it away. Then he pressed you against the glass even harder. Not distracted? Somehow, you felt like he was...but no, this wasn`t what this was about.  
"So yes well... You see..." you stuttered but you had no time to spare.  


" Ethan, my brother, he really wanted to travel.... He was ... obsessed with visiting the realms of the universe. " It was clear that Revenant was not interested in anyone`s personal stories, therefore, you wanted to keep it all short and you kept talking.  
"Anyway, he was good in many things including sneaking his way into places he was not supposed to be in. And so he got himself signed up for this project NLFE. I heard about this project through my studies ....we both joined. He as a subject and me as a scientist. I later found out, that none of that was really a coincidence. " Revenant huffed annoyed. It seemed as if your story was not entertaining him. But it was the truth, and you wanted him to hear it before he judged you.  
"This was not completely unrelated to you, but it was not in any way founded by the Syndicate OR Hammond. " You had to quickly explain, because he was already on edge just waiting for those names to fall.  


"It was founded by this small organization Ananke. Back then they wanted to make the technology available to everyone, not only the wealthy. They did not want all the scientific progress to be in name of greed and war. They long lost that direction now of course. Or perhaps, they never had it to begin with. Now they..." You paused to see if Revenant was still listening, or already sharpening his claws. He seemed still somewhat patient, despite the story not being about him.  
"In all 300years i have not heard of that company once!" he expressed disbelief. His hand was now wrapped around your skull, applying a painful amount of pressure.  
"Well... they... Do not want to be popular...Do you know every company there is, you don`t seem that interested in science..." you argued.  


He let you go, for now and you coughed before you continued. Of course you tried to keep your voice from shaking, but it was still very noticeably shaking. It was cold, you were tired and very much nervous. " They wanted to allow everyone to be live on as a simulacrum. They wanted us to do what Hammond could not, save a consciousness inside a machine and preserve it. Not for selfish interests, or for war, but to prolong life, avoid disease and pain; and to help those who`s brain`s were failing them."  
You looked up again, to check his expression. Well, as usual, there was none; just those piercing eyes that kept you pinned against the glass in fear. He must have thought you naive, and you definitely were naive back then. Yes now you heard it too, those false promises, the reality that could never be.  


" And...?" he kept you talking, without the need for you to ask for permission.  
" It was not a success. When we joined, they already spent decades on the project, but there were only failures. From all i know, it never turned out to be success and they cancelled the project by now. My brother ended up showing the most compatibility with the device. But in the end his mind began to crumble; he was slowly going insane. ..." you paused and took a deep breath. It was hard to talk about your past, it was even harder to talk about your brother.  
Revenant grabbed your chin, and forced you to look up at him. "Continue." he told you. His voice was demanding, but also somewhat sympathetic. Now you had his attention for sure.  


" Well... i can hardly tell what was going on inside his mind. But it felt like he was losing grip of reality and time, and morals. You see, my regeneration skill is due to his ... rather aggressive tendencies towards the end. He needed me, and i knew he could not deal with the guilt if he were to kill me. I had to be there for him, had to help him, had to love him. He did not want to kill me! Never would he! ... I wish i could have saved him from the madness. I wish i could use my regeneration on him to save his mental state; but that is still outside my understanding. Maybe I could have prolonged his life, without the need to become a SIM in the first place." you were crying and not even noticing how the tears were sliding down your cheeks.  
"Shut up! I don`t care about that!" Revenant interrupted you.  


Expecting Revenant to turn angry, given how naive you were and that you supported some madman`s idea... you were quite surprised by him giving you gentle pats on the head. A contrast to his bellowing growl.  
" A very practical feature for a skinsuit indeed." he laughed as he stroked over your head. His voice noticeably cheered up. For a moment that is, but enough to motivate you to concentrate and continue.  
" Despite his mental state, it felt like it was going well - like he was synchronizing with that device. So much even, that we had to take the leap and merge his mind into the digital version. At first he was just a "normal" SIM, barely a copy of his consciousness, then we tried to transfer his mind in total to the synthetic brain. After all, it was the split of his mind that drove him insane. I believe.... However, that did not work out as planned. " you sighed again, battling the tears gathering in your eyes as you spoke.  


Revenant was silent as he still glared at you like before, still cornering you, pressing you against the cold of the glass. Your long pause indicated that you were done talking, so he filled the quiet with his words.  
"That`s it? Boring. Heard it all before." he said, in a indifferent tone. You could not tell what he was thinking at all, but you had a hunch that he was going to spare you...for now, possibly?  
After a pause, that felt like a small eternity, he continued.  
"So all i am, is a compensation for him? A means to get him back to normal? You only care about my code don`t you? A spy for that Ananke group?! I bet you work with Loba. It`s always about her. Always about me, and how to torture me in this eternal life. She set you up to get back at me. Heck you might even want to erase my mind and replace it with his!" he was spiraling in his thoughts and you did not like where they were heading.  
Indeed his posture was becoming more aggressive with each word. The little room he gave you while you talked, was gone now again. The sympathy you felt in his touch, gone and replaced with murderous intentions in his tightening grip around your head.  


"No. That is not true. Of course it is true to some extent....But do you really have no sympathy for someone who is trapped inside a computer, repeating their own thoughts in madness for all eternity? "  
He leaned in and growled "Not on my costs." Fair, it was a wide stretch of you to assume he had sympathy.  
It was hard to argue with that as well. Especially, because you could understand the hatred he felt for being what he was and for being taken advantage of. You did something similar, of course he would hate you too. You had to admit, sometimes even you forgot that he was a suffering human mind.  


"Look... I want to help you die, I really want that for you. And for him. I wanted to save him, but i fear that there is nothing to save anymore. I want to kill you, both, and end your suffering. His mind is long gone, he has no brain in a jar unlike you! There is nothing to save. " you feared to speak those words, but they were true. " But if i can release you from your suffering, i would. I would kill you if i could, right away. I promise i would." It sounded funny, to offer death to someone in this way. It was what he wanted, and what you wanted as well. For him and for your brother. If Flehai was telling the truth, then your brother was still being kept "alive" somewhere, suffering.  
"How can you believe it was Loba`s doing when you chased down Flehai yourself? She nearly killed me, twice. He tried to kill me even more often than that." you were pleading now, you hated the way your voice sounded. What happened to you calmness, to your acceptance of death? No, it was not about that, it was about him understanding your intentions; even if he killed you in the end. Another deep breath, no this was unlike you.  
Revenant enjoyed begging, but it was unlikely to help you. You needed to be yourself, your calm self. As difficult as that was, you tried to put on the front again.  
"Don`t be stupid! You knew the risks, and i knew them too. Where did you think i got that chip from? Do you think i had no idea about your programming? I knew how to use it after all. You knew i had some knowledge and you didn`t care before.And even if i wish i could understand you....i would not prevent your final death for the sake of understanding."  
He leaned down, his head pressed against yours, his eyes untelling as always.  


"Fine." he hissed displeased. Possibly, he already imagined the gruesome things he would do to you. Now he had to let them go, and that was hard.  
"But i will find the rest of the Ananke group and crush every single one of them. " he sounded dangerously committed. After all, he had all the time in the world to execute that.  
"How did YOU get away ?! And what did you do to your brother? You just left him, betrayed him ?" he quickly focused on you again and his calm was gone again. His hand wrapped around your throat making it hard to reply.  
"At first he was responding well in his simulacrum body, and what i`ve heard about them wanting to use the technology for.... I deleted a lot of the data, corrupted the files i could not remove, and with Murphy`s help deleted the memories of most involved scientist..." you had to pause, his grip was becoming stronger. He was losing his cool, that was certain. His anger really had to be immense, because he choked you so much that not only could you not speak anymore but it became so dangerous that your transmission-blocker activated.  


As expected Revenant lost his strength and let go of you. You slid down the glass to the floor and his body collapsed next to you. That anger of his sure was an astonishing motivation, he was surprisingly quickly able to move again. He should not have been able to move, but he was, and he was growling in frustration like a dog. It was not helping that he was wearing his unholy beast skin. You assumed he was on his way to a match, or maybe he just really liked wearing this particular simulacrum body.  
"And this. Not made against me! Only another feature you had made for your brother. You can`t stop me. I am still the only one of my kind. " he seemed offended and proud at the same time. " Yes well... When he got increasingly aggressive in that simulacrum body... Yes, I designed it for my brother, but when i came to this place... i knew about you and i thought it useful. And it is...working."  


" I am not your brother, remember this. I do not care about you, never did and never will. You are barely a toy to me. Some entertainment while i sit and wait for my end in this hell. " he sounded deeply pissed off, and you weren`t sure what he wanted to hear, or what you could do to calm him. It seemed as he was no longer even capable of clear thoughts, instead he was snapping between various reasons to be mad.  
He was absolutely right, he was not your brother or anything like him at all. You weren`t sure if he did or not care for you, but it did not matter; you cared about him.  
You were still both on the floor. Him being that not yet fully mobile but very much angrily twitching four legged spider-creature, and you being a very vulnerable and shivering naked skin-suit. You leaned over and grabbed the box, that was glued to the bottom of your couch. Of course Revenant would move quicker, grabbing you by the ankle and pulling you back.  
"We`re not done here missy." he barked at you.  


Somehow, you managed to lean over just enough to open the box, take the chip and install it. Thanks to the after-effects of your transmission blocking and perhaps because he did not see that coming at all. It definitelly took him by surprise, enough to forget about his rage for a split second.  
That was enough time to hug your murdering pet tightly. He seemed even colder than any other time, the cold his body made your body shiver even harder and covered your skin in goose bumps but you did not mind at all.  
"It`s alright if you want to kill me. But if you do it this angrily, you will regret it later. Didn`t you want to take your time?" you tried to reason with him, being certain that he would regret his actions if he acted upon them just now.  
Revenant made an annoyed sound, much calmer than any of the sounds he made before at least, as he pushed you off him. You struggled and held on tightly, but eventually he was still able to pull you off him. "You´re such a stupid skin-suit." he hissed at you. His voice at his usual levels of anger.  


"What`s this?" he asked, being back to his normal self. He got up and at the same time, forced you up as well, with his hand wrapped around your head. Due to the height difference you were up in the air, as he kept you on eye-level as he dragged you up. "Hm?" he asked again, his other hand stroking over your chest, investigating the still very noticeable shot-wound. "That guy yesterday...told you he tried to kill me." you replied, kicking and trying to hold on to the glass with your feet; since the gravitational pull on your body was anything but pleasing to your spine. "Yesterday? This looks too fresh." he sounded a tiny bit of worried, or perhaps it was just your imagination.  
"Well... i am a little low on my regeneration. I need to refresh my kit. It is not forever-lasting. Told you i am not immortal. " you explained, holding on to his hand trying to pull yourself up.  
"What? Are you insane! I could have killed you." he suddenly backed out of his promise to do just that. "Was this not your intentions?" you laughed. Your feet were back on the floor now, but he forced your arms up above your head. It nearly seemed as if his grip around your wrists was gentle.  


He stroked over your naked body once more, inspecting you carefully for further bruising. There were plenty of scratches and bruises. You weren`t precisely handled with care in the last 24hours. Now, he seemed far more interested in your flesh than he was, noticing things he completely missed before. He seemed interested, in a completely different way than before too. His mind sure was a weird place.  


He flipped you around to inspect your back, painfully pressing on the entrance wound and all the other bruises on your back. Your hands still above your head, pressed against the glass, like the rest of your body. It was already daylight outside. People on the other side of the complex were following their every-day life routines. Some were even sitting in the park in the middle, enjoying their coffee. "Fuck." you thought, worried that despite the reflection of the sun in the window, people could see you like this and make out the figure behind you.  
"By the time I`m done with you, you `ll wish you died today." Revenant chuckled. It sounded like a threat, yet a desirable outcome given the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited for the next chapter ? I know i am uwu


End file.
